Ask a nation
by Kitouran
Summary: HEY GUYS! IT'S ME, THE HERO, HERE! ASK US YOUR QUESTIONS AND I WILL ANSWER! Okay who gave America sugar? Oh well he's right. Send us your questions and we will answer ANY of them that's why it's rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So this will be an Ask a nation type of thing so I will let you know all the characters available._

_America, Britain, France, Russia, Belarus, China, Japan, Poland, Lithuania, Belarus, North Italy, South Italy, Germany, Spain, Prussia, Chibitalia, Roman Empire, Germania, Greece, Turkey, Hungary, Austria, maybe some of America's states, and that's it! No one else! _

Canada:What about me?

_Oh! Yes! And Kumajirou!_

__Canada: *sigh* I'll be here too.

_Review to ask questions and if someone I didn't put on the list gets a question, I'll try to answer that too._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! People have already sent in questions!_

_I don't own any Hetalia characters  
_

**Prussia: **No one could own the AWESOME me!

Someone_ does though._

_So anyways review to ask your question!_

_THE REVIEW QUESTIONERS THIS TIME ARE:anon, EpicPastaTime3, black-ice-alchemist, Lovi's Tomato Lover  
_

* * *

Q: Romano: do you prefer romerica or spamano? i mean,in my opinion, you just look so much better with america and i just love you two together.

**Romano**:I don't like the stupid Tomato Bastard or the stupid Burger Bastard!

**Spain:** awe Lovi! You are turning bright red! You look like a tomato!

**Romano:** Sh-shut up! Next question!

Q: Canada: can i pull on your curl?

_Sorry but I don't know who Canada is_

**Canada:** Wait! I'm here! No you can't, it's like with Italy's curl.

**Prussia:** Awe Birdie you're blushing!

*Grabs Canada's curl and pulls*

**Canada**: Ohhhhhhh. N-next question please!

Q: Britain: doyou know my friend paul, the amazeing quadrepus? along with his sidekick, steve the narual?

**Britain:** No, sorry.

**America:** He only sees fake things!

**Britain:** I will kill you, you stupid git!

**America:** gonna kill me with your "flying mint bunny?"

**Britain:** *growls and lunges at America*

**America:** Next question! *blocks Britain*

Q: Ukraine: what exactly is your bra size?

**Ukraine:** *boing* I don't feel comfortable answering this. *Boing*

**France:** How about I look? HONHONHON *Hit in the face with a frying pan.* OUCH!

Q: Alaska: do you miss russia?

**America:** Of course he doesn't! He has me!

**Alaska**: Sometimes I do miss Mommy Russia.

**America:** *sobs in the corner, has a Tamaki moment*

Q: America:why do scary movies freak you out so much?

**America: **Movies don't freak me out! I'M THE HERO! HEROES AREN'T AFRAID OF MOVIES!

**Japan**: But America-san! You ask me to watch movies with you all the time!

**America:** N-no I watch them with you because I'm that good a friend! Next question!

Q: Germany: would you marry italy if it meant hitler never would have existed?

**Germany:** Well, actually, *sighs and faces Italy* Ich Liebe Dich

_Sorry but they are one of my favorite pairings!_

**Italy:** *Blushes and hugs Germany* Ti Amo

Q: Prussia: why the hell are you so awesome?

**Prussia: **I'm just born with it.

Q: Spain: why do you love little children so much?

**Romano:** Because he's a perverted old man!

**Spain:** Oh, Lovi. I love children because you were an adorable child!

Q: Romano: Have you ever trully been terrified of your brother? Like the March On Rome for example.

**Romano:** *Looks at his brother who is drawing with a crayon* Seriously? Are you SERIOUS?

Q: Italy: Do you just have a sweet facade over a devious personality? It seems like it in the comics at times...'

**Italy:** Ve~ Do I seem mean in the comics? I'm so sorry!

_And now he's crying. Great. Next question! Italy stop crying!_

Q: America: Why do you like hamburgers so much?

**America:** When you were raised on Britain's cooking, anything becomes delicious!

**Britain**: Oi! You loved my cooking!

**America:** Dude, I used your scones as sidewalk chalk!

Q: Britain:Which do you prefer? FrUk or UsUk,maybe even UkUs if you like topping :D

**Britain:** ...

**America:** Dude, I think you killed him!

**France:** Well I know what we can do with a frozen Angleterre. HONHONHON *walks towards Britain*

**Britain:** I'M UP! I'M UP!

**France:** Awww.

**Britain: **Frog! Next question while I rip out the frog's beard. *Lunges*

Q: Russia: Your just misundersttood,no? Who are you happiest around?

**Russia:** I am most pleased around none of these idiots. But I do enjoy being in my sunflower garden.

Q: Canada: Do you ever feel bad that you are barely noticied? Your a big nation don't worry :3

**Canada:** Of course I feel bad but it's even worse when I'm confused for America!

**America:** Hey did you guys hear that?

**Canada: ***sigh*

Q: Romano and Italy: What are your views on Itacest? Have you EVER been in a romantic relationship? And is Veneziano secretly a sadist?

**Romano: **NO! No! No! You are all idiota's! We don't do "itacest" I don't love anyone! *gazes at Spain and blushes* Italy is an idiota!

**Italy:** Doitsu? What's Itacest?

**Germany:** *sigh* Nothing, Italy.

**Italy:** Yes, I love Doitsu! But why does everyone think I'm mean?

_Aaand he's crying again. Great._

Q: Prussia: You do realize that five meters wouldn't actually be a good thing, right? Actually, it's kinda scary. (even if you ARE my favorite hetalian)

**Prussia:** Five meters is a good thing, although it's hard to buy pants.

Q: Canada: you're freaking awesome. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Know how I know? Look up the fanfiction Maple & Birds. You'll see what I mean.

**Canada:** *sniff* Thank you! TT^TT

_I am actually reading this fanfic and it is pretty good because my fave pairing is PruCan, and then RusCan._

Q: Russia: can I become one with you?

**Russia: **Da, of course you can, my sunflower!

**America**: No! You can't become a commie! *Grabs Russia's Cell phone* Yeah hey someone's asking to become one with him again! Get over here!

*Door crashes down and Russia screams*

**Belarus:** You can't have him! He's mine! *Walks over and sits on the trembling Russian's lap*

**Russia:** GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!

Q: Spain: Lol i cant believe i am gonna ask this but does my lovi moan the word boss when you two are making love? Or jefe ?

**Romano:** *crawls under table and cries*

**Spain**: Well_ my_ Lovi shrieks out Capo.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this and keep asking questions!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! So someone else asked a question so I'm here to answer them! _

_I don't own Hetalia but I do own this Fanfic!  
_

_The reviewers this time: black-ice-alchemist, WhyTheHellNot, Lucy Evonel, Kats With Shamrocks_

_Thanks for reviewing!  
_

* * *

Q: Kitouran: You're reading maple & birds? That's awesome! What do you think of Gilbert understanding the plague?

_I got a question? Yay! Well I've only read roughly three chapters so I have no clue what you're talking about. Now on to the questions and answers people actually want:_

Q: Germany: how is it that even though you were raised by the ever awesome Prussia, you still managed to grow up with a stick up your butt?

**Prussia:** I love you! *falls out of chair from laughing*

**Germany:** It's a wonder I turned out as well as I did.

**Prussia:** You mean a stick in the mud?

**Germany: **No, I mean a nation.

Q: Italy:what's your favorite kind of pasta?

**Italy:** Well there's fettuccine, Alfredo, elbow, macaroni, do I have to name them all?

Q: France: I never understood why everyone calls you a frog. Can you enlighten me?

**France:** I'm called a frog because if you kiss me I become a prince, do you want me to show you? *Smashed in the nose with a frying pan* OUCH!

Q: Canada:if you could say one thing to your brother, what would it be?

**America: **How lucky he is for being confused for me!

**Canada:** *something in him audibly snaps and faces America* YOU *BLEEP* *BLEEP* AND *BLEEP* I *BLEEP* MAPLE SYRUP *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

**America: **Did you guys hear something?

**Canada:** *sigh*

Q: Romano: watch out, I think I see Spain looming over your shoulder, and he's drooling...

**Spain:** Shhh! Don't tell him!

**Romano:** CHIGI! *runs*

Q: Prussia: I can't believe you pulled Canada's curl. You liiiiiike him! What is the awesome Prussia waiting for? Give the fan girls something to squeal about!

**Prussia:** *blushes* Birdie, come here *leans towards Birdie, breathless*

**Canada:** *blushes, leans towards Prussia*

Q: America:That hair on your head represents Texas,right? .3. ...How does it feel when your dick is smaller than an ahoge...?

**America:** no, my glasses represent Texas! I'm not sure what "ahoge" is.

Q: Spain: During the Inquistion period...Had you ever hurt or scared Romano?

**Spain:** *blushes* we don't like to talk about it.

Q: France: Why can't you keep your groping hands to yourself? xD

**France:** Well sometimes I do HONHONHON

Q: Italy:How do you react when you and your brother's curls get stuck...? D:

**Italy:** Well, I kinda freak out cause it feels... weird.

**France:** Ah, I know that feeling!

Q: Germany: You do know the Italies' curls are there fun zone,yes?

**Germany:** *blushes* Um, well, I, er, NEXT QUESTION!

_I take that as a yes._

Q: Britain: Have you came out the closet yet? :D

**France:** Well we are a couple, isn't that right, Anglettere?

**Britain:** You you frog! I am not gay!

**America:** Dude, you see fairies and unicorns.

**Britain:** *growl*

Q: Everyone: How do you feel about your 2P selves?

**Everyone:** *universal shiver*

_I have to say I don't know much about 2P except that they are crazy, the opposite of the original, and America has a baseball bat with nails in it._

Q: Germany: so you love italy huh? Why don't you kiss him then?

**Germany:** *turns redder than Romano*

**Prussia:** *knocks Germany into Italy, causing them to kiss*

**Italy/Germany:** *Doesn't try to push away*

_Okaaaay so on to the next question._

Q: Prussia:Oi prussia who is it that you have a crush on. Is it canada cause if it is...kiss him

**Prussia:** Okay. I do love Birdie. He's almost as awesome as me! *Kisses Canada*

**Canada:** *blushes* Oh Prussia

Q: Britain: so...is it UsUk or FrUk?

**Britain:** NEITHER!

_Can I just say I prefer USUK but I figured he doesn't like either "like that"._

Q: France: *smack* why don't you remember your own son?

**France:** OUCH! Wait... I have a son?

**Canada:** *too focused on Prussia to listen*

_Actually he has several sons: Canada, Vermont, Seychelles._

Q: Canada: don't worry honey I think you're awesome

**Prussia: **Trust me, so do I.

_I really like PruCan._

Q: Austria: are you topping switzerland or is he topping you?

**Austria:** Excuse me? This is not very gentleman-like.

Q: Poland: are you in love with lithuania?

**Poland:** He's, like, so totally cool!

Q: Lithuania: kiss poland

**Lithuania:** Um excuse me? I don't think that's very...

**Poland:** *Puts on pink lipstick* Hey Leit, help me apply my lipstick! *Kisses Lithuania*

Q: America: I know that you want to be canadian please

**America:** Who? What's a "Canadian"?

Q: Russia: you know what I think your pretty nice and...kinda sane! Why doesn't anyone else see it DAMNIT!

**Russia:** Da, I know, it gets annoying. Maybe you would like to become one with me?

**Belarus:** _Touch him and you DIE!_

Q: America: This is from big sister Ireland for my little nephew, America! I called the police on my Pedophile of a little brother, busy-brows, and they said everything will be okay! 2p!England said you can stay his house! Will that be okay? He was making roofycupcakes!

**America:** Um, what?

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed that! By the way, it's getting harder to write kissing scenes. Also I had no idea how to answer the last question._

_Review to ask your question!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Some more reviews are in! Also, I apologize for this chapter if it doesn't make sense. Someone set off the fire alarm in my building at 2:00 AM and I go to school at 6:00 AM so I'm pretty tired._

_I have to say that this is the most fun I've had working on a fanfic ever. Your questions make me laugh so hard (which isn't a good thing when I'm looking at them on my iTouch and start laughing in a crowded place.) I've noticed you guys are getting gutsier with your questions. I like it :3  
_

_So the reviewers this time are: RollingAzureFox, Windup-Charmer, suckitlosers, and Lovi's Tomato Lover_

_Also I have a theory: Greece is Kyo from Fruits Basket. He loves cats and They follow him!  
_

_Oh! and __Windup-Charmer provided an explanation of 2P! If anyone's interested. Just sayin'._  


_So anyways if you have a question say it with me: REVIEW!_

* * *

Q: Spain: does your pirate like personality comes when my lovi tease you?and when you are making love with him with that personality whats the most thing that you focus on and love about my roma underneth you?

**Spain:** Well my pirate personality rarely comes out, but does when someone calls Lovi theirs. HE'S MINE! Also I love the way he smells like tomatoes.

**Romano:** *groans* YOU STUPID BASTARDS! I DON'T LOVE HIM! *points to Spain*

**Italy:** But, fratello, I saw you and Spain in a room togeth-

**Spain:** *Covers Italy's mouth* Shut up!

Q: Romano:do you love the pirate side antonio while making love?doea he turn you on ? And whats the most thing you like about him when he ****s you?

**Italy:** Fratello! Don't try to jump out the windows! *Runs after him*

_I'm surprised he didn't try that before. So while Italy is trying to stop Romano from jumping out the window: Next question!_

Q: Germany: if i said that i want you to marry me...will you do it? -blush-

**Italy:** *hisses* _He's mine!*_

**Everyone:** *stares*

**Italy:** Ve~

Q: Austria: uhhh if i said i want you to go out with me will you?-blussshhhh-

**Hungary:** *Leaps up* If you're a guy, then yes, if you're a girl, Back Off!

Q: Prussia: i just wanted to ask how could you turned germany into such a gentlman...i mean wasnt it hard?or did you enjoy rising him ?

**Prussia:** Ugh, I don't know where I went wrong! He's SO unawesome! Though, yeah, I guess he was fun to raise.

Q: France: why were you insisted to take over my lovi when he was a chibi ?

**Spain:** *mutters under his breath* He's not _your_ Lovi.

**France:** I enjoy invading vital regions.

Q: America: whats you opinion on 2p america?

**America:** He's an evil villain! I will strangle him for tarnishing the American name *Shakes fist at ceiling*

Q: Romano: would you spend all day with america, if it ment he would do nothing but by you tomatos?

**Romano:** *eye twitch* I... Don't... Know! I would have said no before but now I just don't know! *sobs quietly*

Q: France: do you just pull roses out of your ass or what?

**France: **Oui, would you like to check? HONHONHON *Smacked in the face with a frying pan* OUCH!

Q: The Bad Touch Trio: have you guys ever had a three way

**Prussia:** With each other?

**Spain:** It doesn't matter anyways.

**France:** We have done it with each other, random people, drunks. *Hungary passes out from the yaoi overload.*

Q: Prussia: what was your reaction when you found out hungary was a girl? also, where did you find gilbird at?

**Prussia:** Gilbird just fell out of his nest and landed on my head and never left. WAIT. HUNGARY'S A GIRL? *Smacked in the head with a frying pan* OUCH!

Q: Britain: you do know that when france rapes you, it's not considered rape cause you like it, right?

**Britain:** What do _you_ call it then?

**France:** l'amour.

**Britain:** FROG!

Q: Canada: how come you suck at playing catch with america?

**Canada:** Because it takes a real man to play hockey, not throw a ball at someone.

Q: Poland: where did you like, get your like, dress from broski?

**Poland:** I, like, totally, made it myself! Isn't that just, like, fabulous?

Q: China: is it true that you jack off tokung fu panda?

**China:** No! It's not even a Chinese movie, aru!

Q: Austria: exactly, how far is that stick shoved up your ass?

**Austria:** Excuse me? How much profanity are we allowing into this story?

_As much as they can think of. _

Q: Germany: where do babies come from?

**Germany:** I, um, er, well, you see...

**France:** I CAN ANSWER THAT!

_NO!_

Q: Italy: are you afraid of getting pasta cancer?

**Italy:** That's a real thing? Doitsu! I'm gonna die! How could something do that?

_Italy, deep breaths. _

**Germany:** Listen to the disembodied voice. Pasta cancer isn't real so just breath_e._

**Italy:** Ve~

Q: Romano: Can we have some adorable Spamano love, please?

**Romano:** *blushes* Ugh fine, you all seem to want me to say this so here goes: Spain I-I-I put up a tough front to hide my feelings for you. THERE! ARE YOU ALL HAPPY?

**Spain:** Well I am. *Kisses Romano*

**Romano:** *Kisses him back*

Q: Russia: What exactly is the process to becoming one with you? Do we just have to hug you, or is it more intimate, like eating a layer of one's skin, or ejactulating inside of one?

**Russia:** I give you a sunflower and you give me your soul.

Q: Belarus: TAKE A MOTHER FLIPPIN CHILL PILL AND GET THE FUZZ AWAY FROM RUSSIA! HE HATES YOUR BIATCHY GUTS! -runs the fuck away-

**Belarus:**...

_I didn't think hair could catch on fire._

**Russia:** EEEEEK!

Q: Bad Touch Trio: How often do you do it? And who usually tops?

**Bad Touch Trio:** It varies.

Q: F.A.C.E.: Who's usually in charge? (you know where I mean)

**France:** Me. HONHONHON

**Britain:** I hate you sooooo much.

**France:** I love you too.

**America:** Well, I'm the hero! Of course I'm in charge!

**France**: *Whispers what the question meant*

**America:** Oh. Never mind.

Q: Canada: Are you really the second largest? (you know where I mean)

**Prussia:** Yes. He. Is.

**Canada:** *Blushes* Prussia, not here.

Q: Germany: Have you ever imagined Italy as a dog?

**Germany:** Well, he would probably be more obedient.

Q: Kitouran: Oh, by the way could you add the Nordics? Please? If not all then at least Norway-kun? And Sea-kun too?

_Oh! Goody! Another question for me! I can but I really don't know the Nordics well so I apologize for any differences. *Snaps fingers, summoning Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Sweden, and Finland.*_

__**Denmark:** Woah! No more beer for me! *laughs* Yeah right! *pulls out beer from pocket*

_Now onto the subject of Sealand. This is an Ask A Nation and he's not a nation._

**Britain:** Ha!

_Hold on! I didn't say he couldn't be an honorary nation. Do any of you acknowledge him?_

__**Sweden:** Me and my wife do.

**Finland:** I am not your wife!

_Well, anyways he's now a nation so... *Snaps fingers*_

**Britain: **NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

_I have to do anything they ask. If they ask me to put you in a Maid's dress I have to._

__**Sealand:** Mommy Finland! Daddy Sweden! *runs to them and sits on Sweden's lap.*

* * *

_Okay. Well there aren't anymore questions. You can now ask questions to the Nordics and Sealand. Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Just want you to know that I won't be able to post as frequently as I do in a week or so. Summer break is coming up and I'm going to be going to summer camp and my dad's. I will try to post as frequently as possible._

_A personal plug: I have a deviantart account called CorraTerria.  
_

_Also, this chapter will be fairly short, if you want a longer chapter you need to review your questions! Seriously I can NOT do this story alone! I mean I DO have questions but isn't it a little wrong to ask a question to my own story?  
_

_I've been thinking and if you want to ask a question but you don't want anyone to know that you asked it then you can PM me. The question will appear but I won't mark you down as a reviewer.  
_

_The reviewers this time: Germany'sFrau, FemMichigan, Chrissymay  
_

_Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

Q: Germany: *Glomps* Iche lieb diche! You are my absolute favorite out of everyone

**Germany:** Um, thank you?

Q: Italy: I'll battle you for Germany!

**Italy: ***Whimpers* Ve~ You want to fight me? What did I do wrong? Doitsu!

**Germany: **Ugh, Italy, please don't cry.

Q: Britain: Are your eyebrows your ero-zone?

**Britain:** What? No! That's ridiculous!

*France touches Britain's eyebrows*

**Britain:** Oooooo. F-france! S-stop! Mmmmmmm.

**F****rance:** HONHONHON

Q: France: Can you get Germany to kiss me or /do/ it with me *bluuuuuuuuuussssshhhhhhhh*

**France:** I am a little busy at the moment. *Keeps stroking eyebrows*

Q: Sweden: You are so cool!

**Sweden:**...

Q: Kitouran: Can you bring the Netherlands into this too pwease?

_Oh my god! This isn't ask a writer! *blushes happily* Anyways I can but I know even less about the Netherlands then I do about the Nordics and any info I get on him is from the internet but okay. *Snaps fingers*_

**Netherlands: **What did you call me here for?

_You were requested. Apparently on the internet you're a tsundere type so that's how you're going to be portrayed until someone tells me differently._

**Netherlands:** Whatever.

Q: America and Canada: America and Canada, my two fathers... How weird is it that you both have daughters (Iowa and Manitoba respectively) that have 'tracts of land' just as big as Ukraine does?

_By the way this is from Fem!Michigan just so you know._

**America:** We grow 'em big down north.

**Canada:** I agree.

**America: **What?

**Canada:** *eye twitch*

**France:** The size of Ukraine? HONHONHON

**America:** *picks up guns*

**Canada: ***picks up hockey stick*

**America:** Touch our daughters...

**Canada:** ...And we will kill you.

**France:** Fine. I will go to Fem!Michigan's!

_Um, France?_

**France:** Oui?

_She left another part to her message. I thought it better not to tell you but since this will be a pretty short chapter if I don't, here goes:_

DON'T GET ANY IDEAS, FRANCE! *grabs a hockey stick* AND JUST BECAUSE I WAS RAISED BY YOU DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN BE CLOSE TO EACH OTHER!

**France:** Oh. Well then... *turns back to Britain and starts stroking*

**Britain:** S-stop it!

Q: Prussia: Okay. So, I ship you with Austria and Hungary SOOOO HAAARRDD so I'd like it if you sat next to them or a while. I know that in this story, at least, you love Matthew. So you don't even have to hug Hungary or Austria. Just sit next to them.

**Prussia:** Well if I'm going to do this, I might as well do it AWESOME! *Takes Canada's hand and starts making out with both Austria and Canada, Austria struggling to get away *

**Hungary:** *Passes out from blood loss.*

Q: America: You're so cute! I want England to love you because you deserve it!

**Britain:** Who said I didn't love him? I-I never said I didn't. *Blushes*

**America:** *Blushes*

Q: Russia/China: Russia, do you have a crush on China? China, do you have a crush on Russia?

**Russia:** Da, of course I do. He wants to become one with me. *Turns to China* Isn't that right, my little Sunflower?

**China:** Fuck this, aru.

Q: Japan: Do you like Vocaloid? I do. Also, do you ever sit with Hungary and talk about yaoi until your noses are both bleeding?

**Japan:** Yes, I do enjoy Vocaloid very much. And yes we do enjoy talking about yaoi until we lose blood.

**Hungary: **What was that about yaoi?

**Japan:** Never mind.

Q: Sealand: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME! I'M YOUR AGE! Please

**Sealand: **Yes! Of course! But first, do you think I should be a nation? Also do you have any good relations to that Jerk England?

* * *

_Well that's it for this chapter. You can now ask questions to the Netherlands, even though I am not kidding when I say I know nothing about him. Also I apologize for any blood loss that may have happened during this whole chapter. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! So, I've been thinking, and is anyone still interested in this story? Should I end it? There don't seem to be many reviews anymore. Let me know.  
_

_Also I asked my friend and she said that the Netherlands is basically like Sweden (indifferent, uncaring, can be a slight tsundere type) so if someone else would like to the information on Netherlands, then let me know.  
_

_Also you need to be specific for who gets which question. If there are some questions who I don't know who it goes to, I will answer it or guess who it goes to. No one wants that so be specific!  
_

_So the reviewers are: Lovi's Tomato Lover, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, and lunereclipse  
_

_Thanks for reviewing and if you want a question answered then review!_

* * *

Q: Belarus: If you manage to get Russia to marry you, what will the wedding be like and what will your dress look like?

**Belarus:** The wedding will be held in May with sunflowers, my Big Brother's favorite, and my dress will be a sunflower dress.

**Russia:** *shudders* I didn't think anything could make sunflowers awful.

**Belarus: _What was that Big__ Brother?_**

**Russia: ***sobs quietly to himself*

Q: China/Japan: How much do you love cats?

**China:** I love anything that's cute, aru.

**Japan:** So kawaii.

**Greece:** See? Japan loves cats. He likes me more.

**Turkey: **No! He's just saying that to make you feel better! He likes cosplay! I.E. masks!

**Greece:** No. He definitely likes cats more. Heave you seen the anime he makes involving cat ears?

**Turkey: **Do you know how many anime's involve masks? He likes me more!

_Japan? Would you please stop them? They're getting blood on the walls._

**Japan:** Certainly. I like you both very much.

**Turkey/Greece:** See? He does like me. *proceed to knock China off his seat to sit on either side of Japan*

**South Korea:** Hey! Why am I not in this story? Fan-fics _did_ originate in Korea, Da-Ze!

_Well you're not in it because 1. No one has requested you and 2. You are banned from this fan-fic._

Q: France: Out of all the nations who do you prefer? (I think you know what I mean by "prefer")

**France:** HONHONHON of course it is always Mon Angleterre.

**Britain:** You.. You... GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *lunges at France*

Q: Britain: Can you name all your imaginary friends?

**Britain:** *stops bashing France's head against the wall*  
Of course! There's Flying Mint Bunny, Tinkerbell, Captain Hook, Charlie, Lucky... WAIT! IMAGINARY? THEY ARE NOT IMAGINARY!

Q: Sealand: I WILL ALWAYS BELIEVE YOU ARE A NATION!

**Sealand:** Thank you! See, you jerk England! Everyone knows who I am and knows I am a nation!

**Britain: **You are not a nation! You are a little brat with a boat!

**Sealand:** I am so a nation! Daddy Sweden and Mommy Finland recognized me.

**Sweden:**...

**Finland:** Don't call me mommy! *smacks Sweden* You started that! I am not your wife and I am not your mommy!

**Prussia:** kesesesese you sound like a wife to me!

**Sweden:** This is my wife.

**Finland:** *sighs*

Q: Italy: My grandma told me that even though Italians are cowards, they're still really good at resisting. Is it true?

**Italy: **Ve~ Of course I can resist: I can resist winning a fight, resist burning pasta, and resisting not switching sides.

Q: Canada: I rember you, but i don't see you much either, why.

**Canada:** Because my brother hogs the spotlight. I am always here. Always.

**Prussia:** What's wrong with you guys? I see him just fine! *grabs Canada's hand*

Q: Germany: *hands two rings* propose to Italy?

**Germany:** *blushes* Italien, Willst du mich heiraten.

**Italy:** Sì! Naturalmente lo farò, in Doitsu! *Hugs Germany*

Q: Prussia: AWESOME, *hands two rings also* Propose to Uncle Canada?

_It wasn't specified who it went to but it did say "awesome" so I kinda figured it was Prussia._

**Prussia:**Vögelchen, Würden Sie mir das kühle Ehre, mich zu heiraten?

**Canada:** Oui, bien sûr, mon idiot Prusse. Vous êtes la seule personne qui moi voit pour moi.

Q: Hungary/Japan: can I see some yaoi manga or anything you guys made?

**Japan:** We're still in the process of making our newest one.

**Hungary:** Why do you think we came to this Ask A Nation? We know that the writer is a huge yaoi fan and would give us good materials.

_Yup, it's true._

Q: Britain: England, is it weired I can see flying mint bunny also?

**America:** Have you been taking your medication?

**Britain:** Shut up, you twat! It's not weird! They're all over the place!

**America:** *snickers* sure, they are.

Q: I'm not really sure: America, is the first one, second is Uncle Canada's i can see his, third is germany, i can see four and five alright, and six is England.

_See their what?_

Q: Spain: wanna play battle ship?

**Spain:** *eye twitch*

**Romano:** HOLY CRAP! EVERYONE RUN! IT'S THE RETURN OF PIRATE!SPAIN! CHIGI!

_Don't worry, I'm sure it will wear off by the next chapter._

Q: Netherlands: kyaaaaaaaah ne ne do you know you where my first hetalia crush you are soooo sexy and mmmm sooo handsome tooo...i love yaaa soooo much please marry me -kisses him-

**Netherlands:** Um, what, sure? What did I agree to?

_I don't know. I'm still figuring you out, let alone questions._

Q: Germany: ya know ya know...i am very proud that you are my country you are just such a gentlman...italy is totally lucky...i love ya -hugs-

**Germany:** Danken

Q: Romano: do you feel jealous of spains tomatoes bc he loves them so much ?

**Spain:** *slightly tunes out of Pirate!Spain mode at Romano's name* But Lovi is my own, favorite, little tomato.

**Romano:** *blushes*

Q: Spain: how many times do you make love with my roma during the more importanlty where?and who starts it ?

**Spain:** *Something cracks, cue Pirate!Spain* HE'S MY LOVI! *Grabs Romano's arm, pulling him onto his lap and starts growling* My Lovi! I do it with MY LOVI wherever, whenever I want!

**France:** *sniff* This is the happiest moment of my life.

Q: France: ya know if you wernt a pervet i may have been friends with ya but now i just realized that i keep asking spain and my roma about their love making so i think i am a pervet too...so...will ya be my friend?

**France:** How about more than friends HONHONHON *Hit in the face with a frying pan* OUCH!

Q: Austria: i think you are the most elegant country out there..i mean about wverything the way you talk is se- i mean elegant and the way you comb ur hair kyaaaah..i am a big fan of ya!

**Austria:** Thank you, it is a pleasure to know that _someone_ out there cares about a finer class of people.

**Prussia:** *cough* pompous douchebag *cough*

Q: Britain: i love ur eyebrows...i dont think they are weird i mean they are ! And yep i believe in fairys too !

**Britain:** I think I love you. Marry me?

* * *

_Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I love typing this story!_

_Review!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I'm still getting questions from people so you guys must still enjoy this!_

_So a couple of things:  
_

_1. One of the questions asks about alcohol and in America (where I'm from) it's like 18 and up is the legal drinking age and I'm 15 so I can't speak from any experience what so ever.  
_

_2. Also I have been researching Netherlands and I think I've got his character down. He's tough, tolerates his sister, Belgium, and hates Spain. Am I right?  
_

_3. China is genderless, like Crona  
_

_4. You guys are so Prussia for putting up with this fanfic! It will live forever! (Like China!)  
_

**South Korea:** Immortality originated in Korea, Da-Ze!

_God Damnit, South Korea! You can only enter the fanfic if someone requests it! Besides, you're banned!_

**South Korea:** But Belarus got in without a request!

_Fine! If you want to be in the fanfic, then you go tell Belarus she has to leave._

**South Korea:** Strategical retreats also originated in Korea, Da-Ze! *Runs away*

_Don't forget to review!_

**Italy****:**...

_What's wrong?_

**Italy:** I wanna say something!

_That's never stopped you before. Go ahead._

**Italy:** PAAAAAAAASSSSSSSTTTTTTAAAAA~

_(No one had requested that yet.)_

_Also when will someone *hint hint* tell someone else *looks over at Nordics* to call someone else *hint hint* "onii-chan"?  
_

_The reviewers this time are: Lovi's Tomato Lover, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, and FemMichigan  
_

_REVIEW!_

* * *

Q: America: Dad... I believe I've just proven the connection between farming and breast size. You see, because of global warming, Alaska and Canada's provinces are gaining farmland. While this is happening, Fem!Alaska, Yukon, Northwest Territories and Nunavut have all gone up a cup size.

**America:** *cries tears of joy* I am so *sniff* proud of you! *Turns to Britain* And you said nothing smart would come out of America!

**Britain:** *sighs and does an EPIC FACEPALM!*

Q: Russia/America/Ukraine: I know you're proud of your older sister Ukraine, but can you imagine how big Fem!Alaska could get if global warming keeps up and she gains more 'farmland', even though she'd be able to supply your people with more food? That question goes for Dad as well... and I think Ukraine herself needs to explain the correlation between farming and breast size for France, and that it also works for males. I've heard that he's trying to grow crops other than wine...

**Russia:** *Shudders* Do not speak Fem!Alaska's name! I never get to see her! I don't know about her! *Death Glares at America* _kolkolkolkolkolkol_

**America:** I will be proud of her! She can solve starvation forever!

**Ukraine:** *Boing* I would be happy to have something else to distract France from me *Boing*

**France:** HONHONHON *Stares at Ukraine*

**Russia: _KOLKOLKOL_**

**France:** *Shudders*

Q: Germany: American beer, or italian wine?

**Germany:** *Blushes* I prefer Italy, I mean Italian!

**Italy:** Ve~

Q: Romano: would you be friends with Mother Russia?

**Romano:** MOTHER BEEEEEEEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP TOMATO BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

_You had to ask him that, didn't you?_

**Romano:** ...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

_This story is rated M. That should tell you how dirty his mouth is._

Q: Russia: Mother Russia, can I Jump out of a plane with you?

**Russia: **Da, of course, my little Sunflower.

Q: Greece: have you seen Fruits basket?

_Greece? Greece? GREECE! WAKE UP!_

**Greece:** Huh? Wha? Oh, yes I have and I enjoy it because one of the main characters is a cat *glares at Turkey* and it's made in Japan.

Q: Hungary: yaoi or yuri, favorite paring of each?

**Hungary:** Yaoi, of course! My favorite little pairing is Germany and Italy! They're so adorable! I don't have a favorite yuri pairing. But if I _had_ to choose I would pick, um, Belgium and myself.

Q: Spain: i'm sorry, do you not like the game of battle ship?

**Spain:** *eye twitch and cue Pirate!Spain*

_GOD DAMNIT! STOP DOING THAT! Spain! stop it! Don't pull Romano there! No! Don-_

**Romano:** CHIGI!

_Ugh! Next question! No! Spain! Don't rip it out!_

Q: Italy: American food, or british food?

**Italy:** American, definitely American ve~

**Britain:** Wait! Why definitely?

**Italy:** *ducks behind Germany*

Q: France: why did you really like Chibi Romano? non of that vital regions stuff you say

**France:** HONHONHONHONHONHONHON I enjoy little children. *smacked in the face with a frying pan* OUCH! STOP DOING THAT, HUNGARY! And start doing me instead! HONHONHO- *Smacked repeatedly* Sacrebleu! OUCH!

Q: Sealand: how long do you think you'll be a nation for, I know you're a nation now!

**Sealand:** Forever and ever!

_I just want to say that as I was typing this, Word wouldn't accept Sealand as an official word._

__Q: France: you fucking deserve thst frying pan now give me all the spamano vedios you have or my husband will kick your ass...right netherland?

**Netherland:** *Grins* Right! *grabs something to beat the crap out of France*

**France:** Oh dear lord! Hungary has all of my videos! Please don't kill me!

_Hey Spain! It's a question from your favorite person! *sarcastic smirk*_

__**Spain:**I am not answering any questions from _her. *_Turns away and crosses arms.*

_I am assuming you're a girl. *Turns to Spain* I think you'll like this one!_

**Spain:** *mutters under breath* I doubt it.

Q: Spain: uwaaaaah made my day anyway i really want to thank you about making my roma feels precious and wow he really is you made him a person again please dont ever leaves his side and umm ya know i realized when i call him my roma you always get mad...but haha dont worry i just see him like a son version he is precious to me too but in another way and ya know -german soldier version- if ya ever hurt him it will be the end of ya espana...so lets be friends and protect my roma from france! :-D

**Spain:** Really? *turns around and flashes a huge smile* ¡Sí! Por supuesto que sí mi hermoso amigo!

Q: Romano:will ya walking me to the aisle ?

**Spain:** oh! Yes you should, my little Lovi! You can wear an adorable dress! *Stops* He'll only walk you down the aisle if you walk him down the aisle for _our_ wedding!

**Romano:** *blushes* What? No! We aren't getting married!

**Spain:** Of course we are, my little Tomato.

Q: Austria: i am glsd to hear that you think the same thing so i just want to ask of you are okay with teaching me soma piano ? I am sorry if tgat distrub you but the way you play with that calmness in your face is totally nice and i have grown to like it...so?

**Austria:** Of course. I would be honored, my dear. It does not disturb me at all! I enjoy a fan of the classical arts. I can teach you Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin, whatever you want!

**America:** *grins* DO YOU LIKE GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY?

**Prussia:** YEAH! I LIKE GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!

**America/Prussia: ***get on both sides of Austria* SPARKLE PARTY! SPARKLE PARTY!

**Austria:** *cries and crawls under table while America and Prussia laugh*

* * *

_Well that's it for now! Let me know any questions! Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! Guess who's bored again! This girl!_

_So I have been reading the comments again, laughing loudly, and, well, YOU ARE ALL SO FREAKING PRUSSIA!  
_

_There was one comment that ended with "And thats all! Peace Nations(and Sealand X3) and Disembodied Voice I think belongs to the author!" And I just want to say that YES I AM THE DISEMBODIED VOICE! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Don't tell America, though, he thinks I'm a ghost most of the time. *Evil grin*  
_

_So I think that's about it for the before-chapter-thingie. Um, am I forgetting something, guys? OH YEAH!  
_

_Is any one actually putting those words that aren't english through Google Translate? They actually mean things.  
_

_The reviewers this time are: DeadlyNightmareTrio13, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, lunereclipse, Lovi's Tomato Lover  
_

_So let's see which nations we can traumatize, go crazy, marry this time!  
_

_Also there are no stupid questions so: REVIEW!_

* * *

Q: Spain: ofcourse i will walk him down the aisle uwaaah thanks for ofering me to do it...kyaaaah...anyway i will do it in ome condetion ! You should vedio tybe your next time when you do love making with my roma ! :-D

**Spain:** Of course!

**Romano:** *eye twitch* Si stupidi bastardi fottuti madre! Non si sposano! Spagna! Io strappare le palle a destra fuori se continuo a dire loro che!

**America:** Dude! Calm down and speak American!

**Italy:** *Speaks Italian and understood what Romano said* Is that even possible, Doitsu?

**Germany:** Ugh, I don't even want to know.

Q: Germany/Italy: you know germany i will tell little italy a little secret -smirks- you know italy near our place where i am living is a street called ludwig something street...and on that street is...is...IS...  
An ice-cream shop named venice muahahaha-for real-  
And well the ice-cream there taste amazing !

**Italy:** Ve~ I love ice cream! I like Italian ice better but I like how it's cold and sometimes makes my head hurt. Doitsu says it's a brain freeze but Romano says I don't have a brain to freeze. Ve~ I love my brother.

Q: Romano: wow i will look forawd seeing you in tma weeding dress...ya know sine you are the one who i am gonna walk down the aisle...i will tell u a little secret my mom told me before...  
She said some ppl just find that the weeding is something normal but if u want to feel the special thing about it is when you are being walked down the aisle you should see through the eyes of thr man who is waiting for ya up there...ok -wink- i wish you a happy forever life with him XD

**Romano:** Why am I the girl? *blushes*

**Spain:** Because, my little Tomato, you look so cute in a dress!

_Romano! No! Don't! His legs don't bend that way! Stop!__ Ugh.  
_

Q: Germany: did you read the book that named krig und kämpf ? :-D...

**Germany:** Nein, I don't have time to read, looking after Italy.

Q: Prussia: i love the colours of your eyes...they are totally awesome ...

**Prussia:** Of course! Everything about me is AWESOME! Isn't that right, Birdie?

**Canada:** *Blushes* Yes.

Q: Spain: Why do you always compare Romano to a tomato?

**Spain:** Because I love tomatoes, and I love the way they taste. The same goes with my little Lovi. Oh! Look! He's turning as red as a tomato!

Q: Romano:What would I have to do to get you to eat a potato?

**Romano:** You would have to kill the potato bastard and the potato bastard's brother. I would eat a whole sack for that.

Q: Prussia: Is it true you and Canada are in a relationship!

**Prussia:** Of course! It's AWESOME!

_Haven't you been reading the story? I've done everything to them minus making love in the conference room (where they are)_

Q: America: What is your favorite type of burger?

**America:** A double cheeseburger with _everything_ on it, including hot dogs and bacon.

Q: France: Where DO babies come from?

**France:** HONHONHON. Well, unfortunately the author threatened to feed me Angleterre's food if I said anything, if you just google that and click the image tab... *hit in the face with a frying pan." OUCH!

Q: Germany: Have you ever thought North Italy was South or South Italy North?

**Germany:** Trust me when I say: NEIN!

Q: Hungary: why do you still stay with Austria, even though the Austro-Hungarian empire is over?

**Hungary:** He's still my friend and, besides, he's one of the few gentlemen I know.

Q: America: why does our whale like Lithuania so much?

**America:** Dude! Like I would know that!

Q: Poland: like, where did you get your horse? I want one so bad.

**Poland:** Leit, like, totally, got me it for my B-day! Isn't it, like totally, fabulous? It, like, looks so, like, pretty when I paint it, like, hot pink!

Q: Britain: why do you think the 2P! version of you like baking cupcakes?

**Britain:** I don't know, I prefer scones!

**America:** So if 2P!Britain is the opposite of Iggy then does that mean 2P!Iggy can cook?

**Britain:** GIT!

Q: Prussia: CAN I JOIN YOUR GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY? I HAVE GOLD SPARKLY EYELINER? So can I?

**Austria:** Don't encourage him.

**Prussia:** You can only come if you bring party pants!

Q: Belarus: If we tie up Russia, i'm sure Russia will marry you, wanna try? Don't worry, he's all your's *glares at Iceland*

**Belarus:** oh! Of course! Big Brother... come here, Big Brother...

**Russia:** _kolkolkolkolkolkol_

Q: Sweden: CONGRATS ON WINNING EUROVISION! Now,why is Finland your wife?_  
_

**Sweden:** He's my wife because he's my wife.

**Finland: ***sighs* I'm not your wife!  
Q: Finland: Why are you Sealand's mom?

**Finland:** *big ol' eye spasm* En ole nainen! En ole vaimoa tai äiti!

Q: France: I really hate you, did you know that? I'm staying away from you even though you did raise me a little bit.

**France:** Maybe you need to... _know_ me a little better. HONHONHONHONH- *hit in the nuts with a frying pan* MY LITTLE EIFFEL TOWER! OUCH! SHE IS IN PAIN!

Q: Ukraine: I'll be your friend, and i'll help pay your debt, So, can we be friends?

**Ukraine:** *Boing* Of course! I love to make friends! *Boing*

**France:** *tries to say something pervy* Sacrebleu! I can't do it! Too painful!

Q: Norway: do you love Denmark?

**Norway:** No.

**Denmark:** Of course you do!

Q: Iceland: One, I love you,*O*, two, say onii-chan, please?

**Iceland:** No.

_You have to! There was a request for it!_

__**Iceland:** Fine. *Turns to Norway* o-onii-chan

**Norway:** *grins*

Q: America: HUH? 2PAmerica is almost as awesome as us! He is not a villian! How can you think that!

**America:** Well he's my opposite and I'M THE HERO so he's the villlain.

Q: Everyone: If ya'll remember the 2P nations, including 2P CANADA!, how can you keep forgeting Mama(canada) when you've seen his 2P! I think you'd remember a mountie as dangerous as that. Non?

**Everyone (minus Prussia and Canada): **Who?

_Well 2P!Canada is the opposite._

__Q: France: Why must you be such a pervert!TT-TT My Frenchie Bestie enjoys cosplaying as you and chasing me yelling about la'mour or ,how ever you spell it, just cuz she loves Framano and I cosplay as Romano.

**France:** I am not a pervert! I am just spreading l'amour.

Q: Italy: You don't know about your Yandere/Mafia/Dark/Twisted! personalities! Wow...

**Italy:** Ve~ I-I-I WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH I DON'T WANT TO BE MEAN!

_Italy stop crying! I didn't think you're voice could go higher! Germany!_

**Germany:** Right. Italy! Stop crying and I will give you pasta.

**Italy:** *sniffle* V-ve~

Q: Canada: Mama's getting married? Congrats! And i can relate to being forgotten by siblings. (Yumi: HOLY! RYUU GHOSTS ARE TYPING ON THE COMPUTER! CALL BRITSH COLUMBIA! THIS WILL PROVE GHOSTS ARE REAL!) *sniffle* S-see?

**Canada:** *sigh* I know that feeling. At least I can see you.

Q: Romano: Have you notice you tend to bottom...alot? Even with ITALY! Sometimes...but still. Heck, you are a tsudere but will forever be uke. Ha!

**Romano:** I AM NOT UKE, SEME, OR WHATEVER THE FUCK KIND OF OTHER SEXUAL TERMS YOU HAVE!

* * *

_Well that's the end! Review! Also seriously, look up those other words on Google Translate! HASTA LA PASTA!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! So funny thing happened today: Apparently I am my group's France so I have been tormenting our group's Britain. _

_Also I got kind of bored with the story so... *snaps fingers* Go ahead! Introduce yourselves!  
_

**Chibitalia:** Hi! I'm Chibitalia! I like pasta!_  
_

**Chibi!Romano:** Don't include me in this story, you stupid author bastard!

**Spain:** Squeeeeeeeeee! *runs up to Chibi!Romano*

**Chibi!Romano:** CHIGI!

**Chibitalia:** Come on! You have to introduce yourself! *smiles*

**Holy Roman Empire:** *blushes* I'm Holy Roman Empire.

_Also if you like suspenseful stories then check out my other story: What's Wrong With America?_

_So that's about it.  
_

_The reviewers are: Lovi's Tomato Lover, lunereclipse, Michigan, idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis  
_

_Review!_

* * *

Q: Everyone: All nations, Sealand also, cause he's cool like that, Have you ever played Minecraft?

**Sealand:** Of course! I get to build my own world!

**America:** Yeah! I love the green explodie things!

**Prussia:** That game rocks! It's so awesome!

_Everyone else hasn't played them. Sorry._

Q: America: Can we get a horse? Please daddy?

**America:** Well, I don't know, you're going to get bored quickly and then I'm going to have to take care of it. *Sighs* Fine. But you're going to take care of him.

**Prussia:** Awe Daddy America is having some children problems!

**America:** Shut up!

Q: Canada: have you ever drank maple syrup? Sad to say I have *I really have, taste sweet*

**Canada:** Of course! It's so yummy!

_It really is very tasty!_

Q: Prussia: Dude, *pours glue and pours sparkles all over,* Does this count as party pants?

**Prussia:** Dude! Of course! So awesome!

Q: Austria: Have you ever listen to Blood on the Dance Floor? They are awesome, classical music *has a medusa type face from Soul Eater*

**Austria:** No, I prefer Mozart.

Q: Romano: what would you do if I told you I hate tomatoes?

**Romano:** *eye twitch*...

_I don't think he's breathing!_

**Spain:** I'll give him mouth-to-mouth!

**Romano:** CHIGI!

Q: Finland: SUOMI, tiedän Et ole NAINEN, olet vain RUOTSI vaimo, Smarty Pants, tämän jälkeen en saa lahjoja nyt olen?

**Finland: **En ole kenenkään vaimo! Sinun täytyy olla NAINEN olla vaimo! Minulla on kyrpä!

Q: Sweden: Talk to ABBA about preforming at Eurovision, so i can see it a week later over here at my house with daddy America.

**Sweden:**...

Q: Hungary: smack France for me, he's trying to make me hang out with him, Please?

**Hungary:** *Grins* With pleasure. *Beats France with her frying pan* Better?

Q: France: Never in my life, will I stay with you,or hang out with you, I had more fun living with Spain, when he took care of me, then when you did.

**France:** Well he _is _a part of the Bad Touch Trio. He learned from me. HONHONHON

Q: Ukraine: *hands some money over to miss Ukraine* Here you go, i'll help pay off your debts to Mother Russia.

**Ukraine:** *Boing* Oh! Thank you so much! *Boing*

Q: Turkey: which paring do you like better of these two, Girikey or TurkeyXEgypt. *I love TurkeyXEgypt*

**Turkey:** I don't know what Girikey is. HOW COULD HE *Points to Greece* AND I BE A PAIRING? I prefer Japkey. *Smirks at Greece*

Q: Iceland: Can I see Mr. Puffin, and where can I get one? *O* I love you *trys to glomp*

**Iceland:** Sure, I guess.

Q: Britain/France: So if the 2P! versions are the opposite, then 2P! France is a total gentleman and 2P! England is a pervert, right?

...I wonder how satanic 2P! Vatican City is...

**France:** I do not want to live in a world where I am not a pervert but maybe I should get together with 2P!Britain.

**Britain:** I am a gentleman. I am no "Pervert."

Q: Italy: Would you rather starve than eat British food? And if you had to eat it how much could you eat before you die?

**Italy:** *vomits a little and shudders* I-I-I-I

_You guys were able to break the Italy Brothers! Congrats! High Score!_

__Q: Poland/Lithuania: Do you approve of your fan pearings?

**Poland:** Like, you know it! Leit and I, like, belong together!

**Lithuania:** I guess it's okay. *Mutters* I just wish he would fear Russia a little more.

Q: Germany: Would you die for Italy?

**Germany:** *Stops trying to revive Italy* Ja.

Q: Canada/America: America is Canada's underwear!

**Canada: **Um. What?

**America:** WHAT? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU SAY THAT? *Twitches slightly*

_What's Florida, then?_

__**America:** *Starts sobbing*

Q: France: My pervert friend wanted me to ask how many countries you've slept with...

**France:** *Starts counting* un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six...

_This could take a while._

__Q: France: she also asked about your feelings on Russia...

**France:** Oh! That's right! I knew I was forgetting one!

Q: France:OMIGOD! Pervert friend has admitted you are her fave! and pervert friend needs to know your favorite color

**France: **HONHONHON. Well, I am honored that I am her favorite. Maybe she and I should get together sometime... Also my favorite color is pink because it is the color of love.

Q: Germany: can we be friends ?

**Germany:** *sighs* Ja, I suppose.

Q: Kitouran: Aww and i just realized that you took my darling down...how can you separte us like that ?...uwaaah !

_I assume you mean the Netherlands. He's still here. He just didn't get a question last time._

__Q: Spain: i want you to kiss lovi -tongue one-NOW!

**Spain:** *Kisses Romano very deeply*

Q: Austria: haha just ignore those two idiots because how much they try the cant sparkle like you haha! You are just such a gentlman...

**Austria:** I like you, young lady, we simply must get together and discuss mature subjects. *glares at America, who is still crying, and Prussia*

Q: Germany: i want you to sing the barney song for me-smirks-...

**Germany:** *Sighs* I will if you tell me how it goes.

_I assume you mean the I love you, You love me etc. but I can't be sure._

__Q: France: ok ok i will not kill ya but you know if i ever heard you have a new spamano vedio and didnt give me a copy i will cut your hair from your scarlp...

**France:** *Shudders* W-will do.

* * *

_And that's the end of this chapter! Review! HASTA LA PASTA!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! So guess what...? _

_WE'VE REACHED THE DOUBLE DIGITS OF CHAPTERS! PRUSSIA! HIT IT!  
_

**Prussia:** GERMAN SPARKLE PARTAAY!_  
_

_Woot! Oh before we have a party... the reviewers of this chapter are invited to the German Sparkle Party!_

_The reviewers this time ARE: , Lovi's Tomato, LoverIdon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, Michigan, and lunereclipse  
_

_YOU GUYS ARE SO PRUSSIA! Review!  
_

**Prussia:** *tosses confetti*

**America:** *takes off shirt*

_Oh sweet baby Jesus! 'Kay what are you guys still doing here? On to the chapter!_

* * *

Q: Germany: GERMANY! GERMANY! GERMANY IS A REALLY REALLY NICE PLACE! You seriously need to make this your new National Anthem. *serious face*

**Germany:** Nein. That is all I can say. Nein.

Q: Prussia: You need to write a novel on how epically awesome you are, and give tips to people who aren't even near as awesome as you!

**Prussia:** It's out in stores next April on the 21st.

Q: Switzerland: *Only if he is there* Can you dance with Japan in a dress and sing tralalala please?

_He's not here but I'm in a good mood sooooo... *Snaps fingers* Hello Switzerland, Liechtenstein._

**Switzerland:** Um what song?

**Japan:** *blushes a deep, deep red* *whispers* That never really happened.

Q: Chibitalia: I WUV YOU AND YOUR CUTENESS!

**Chibitalia:** Yay! I love when people love me! Do you want to be friends? I can give you pasta!

**Chibi!Romano:** Bastard.

Q: HRE: ARE YOU BOTH THE SAME PERSON? This question has been eating me from the inside out. Slowly devouring my heart and working it's way to my brain and stomach! You don't want someone like me to turn into a brainless zombie that craves for brains but can't eat any because I have no stomach. And can't even feel depressed about the situation because I have no heart! PLZ GIVE LEGIT ANSWER! .

**HRE:** Yes, of course I am.

_Actually if you look at the actual history it shows that, at least for a short time, he was Germany, or the empire of Germany._

Q: Britain/America: Did you know that if you type in England and America in Google that the first thing to pop up is England and America Yaoi? I only wanted to do my History Assignment...

**France:** HONHONHON

**Britain:** I-I don't know! I was drunk last night! I don't remember any yaoi pictures being taken.

**America:** Operative word being: DRUNK.

**Britain:** *blushes* sh-shut up!

Q: Romano: What is a good substitute for tomatoes?

**Romano:** NOTHING! NOTHING MAKES A "GOOD" SUBSTITUTE!

Q: America: Dad, I'm afraid that some of the male States are having nosebleeds because of a weird equation I came up with.  
If all 2P! Nations are the opposite of their usual self, then:  
2P! Ukraine laughing happy to have large tracts of land SUPER-RICH domineering  
*Nevada promptly has another nosebleed*  
France... Don't say a single word. My brothers have probably said what you're thinking.  
Idaho: Michi, we need to change the map of Utah...  
Michi: Don't tell me: The Great Salt Lake is full of blood from his nosebleeds.  
Idaho: Yep.

**America:** First, stop making all of your brothers bleed from their nose, second, tell everyone to go to the hospital and get a blood transfusion.

Q: Hungary: Hungary, good job, Have you ever thought of the paring TurekyXEgypt?

**Hungary:** Thank you. I enjoyed that. Also, I have thought of _every_ yaoi pairing.

Q: America: Oh yea, the ponies name shall be Chimneyswift11 after one of my favorite youtuber, and my new Puffin will be name Alexander for a Eurovision winner.

**America:** Okay! Just, please don't become like Poland. He's kinda un-heroic.

Q: Turkey: TO BAD! I LIKE GIRIPAN! Why do you hate Greece?

**Turkey:** Why do I hate Greece? *Glances over at Greece, sleeping cuddling a cat and his head on Japan's shoulder* LOOK AT HIM! WHAT'S THERE TO _LIKE_?

Q: Finland: Tiedän, olen lukenut sitruunoita tällä sivustolla, sinä ja Su-san, Uke.

**Finland:**En ole mitenkään rakastunut häneen!*gazes at Sweden and blushes* En tee niitä kieroutuneita sitruunat ja minä vain, tuota, okei ehkä minä tykkään hänestä, mutta silti! En ole perverssiä!

Q: Romano: Ci dispiace, non mi piacciono però. Io li odio, non tanto quanto odio Francia e Turchia.

**Romano:**Io cazzo si legano ad una sedia e la forza di avanzamento voi i pomodori!

Q: Prussia: DUDE, I'M COMING OVER SOON, *looks over at Daddy America* You would let Missiouri, the one who is often forgotten except last year, go right? *does puppy dog face*

**America:** *groans* Must... Not... Look... Into... Puppy... Dog... Eyes... *glances* God dammit! Okay *sighs* fine. You can go. *turns to Prussia* IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH MY CHILD I WILL RIP YOUR NUTS OFF!

**Prussia:** Woohoo! German Sparkle Party!

Q: Spain: YES, GIVE LOVI MOUTH TO MOUTH! Please? *grabs out a camara and a note pad.*

**Spain:** Of course, Lovi, come here my Lovi. *Approaches Romano*

**Romano:** CHIGI! *runs away*

Q: Belarus: Have you ever met Alexander Rybak, considering he was born in Belarus, and *has rope in hand and two chairs* *wisphers to her* I'll get Iceland and you get Russia, okay?

**Belarus:** I only pay attention to Big Brother. I will gladly help you get Iceland in exchange of getting my _Big Brother._

**Russia:**_Kolkolkolkolkol_

Q: Iceland: Can I visit you one day? Please! *does a puppy dog face*

**Iceland:** Sure. I need the tourism.

Q: Britain: Do you play an instrument? I play the flute.

**France:** How about you blow my *hit in the face with a frying pan*

**Britain:** I play the violin, although I don't play in front of people.

Q: Norway: Can I meet Alexander Rybak one day?

**Norway:** Sure, I guess.

Q: Germany: yes that one of i love yous etc hahaha -smirks-...-runs to germany and mess his hair and make it go down-kyaaaaaah i always wanted to do this...

**Germany:** *brushes back hair again* Fine. I guess I have to: ch liebe dich, du liebst mich nicht, wir sind alle eine große Familie, mit einer großen Umarmung von mir zu dir du sagst, du liebst mich auch?

**Italy:** *smiles* Ve~

Q: you know what happend to me today ? I was talking friend about your so awesome kingdom and then she asked ? Whats a prussia ? And the rest was filled with punches and kicks...

**Prussia:** *cracks knuckles* I think she and I need to have a little chat.

Q: Netherlands: uwaaaaaah i am sorry that i didnt talk to you in the last chapter i though...-cries-i though she deleted u from the story and i was soooooo lonely uwaaah please forgive me -hugs him-...

**Netherlands:** *Shocked and blushes* s'okay, I guess.

Q: Romano: is it right that the spot under your ears are sensitive ! -smirks-

**Romano:** N-no! Spain get away! Don't try it! CHIGI!

Q: Austria: ofcourse i will do that how can my life be more fantastic than this ?...

**Austria:** Excellent! I will see that Hungary comes join us and we can all be civilized adults.

**Prussia:** _Kesesesese_ *Mutters* I'll be there, too. So much fun. _Keseseseses_e

Q: Britain: lets cook together and let all of the characters here eat it !

**Britain:** *grins*

**Everyone Else:** NOOOOOOOO!

Q: America: i think you are cute just like a baby

**America:** I thought I was always cute.

Q: Spain: how good does my roma look when he is naked ?

**Spain:** Well if he looks dead sexy in a tiny mini skirt can you imagine him naked?

Q: Romano: you're my favorite character! If someone make you sad or angry I will kill him! And torture him slowly as possible, so he can scream like a girl that going to lose her virginity to a rapist. Ahahahaha

**Romano:** *Pales considerably* Um...

Q: Germany: *whisper* will you be my friend? I have lot BDSM and AV, and all my AV is lot spanking and bon****

**Germany: ***pales and blushes at the same time* S-sure?

Q: France: will you be my friend? Please be my friend! Because my friend always say 'Sesepuh Yaoi' (older of yaoi) and I'm the most perverted of all my friends!

**France:** Certainly, ma cherie!

Q: Estonia: Estoniaaaaa! I love you! And you're my second favorite character, and I always searching for your doujinshi and fanfiction without Latvia that have lot BDSM! And I know your true personality, you always be psychopath *grin* and why you lose in ESC2012! I really love your perform of Kuula song. Even in my DA signature there's Kuula lyrics, and I addicted to you (after Romano)

**Estonia:** I'm not crazy. I, um, uh. Next question!

Q: Spain: I love pirate!spain/conquistador!spain because you will f*** Romano rough and hard!

**Spain:** I am ashamed of Pirate!Spain. He hurts my Lovi.

Q: Italy: I don't really like happy go lucky guy *sighed*

**Italy:** *starts to cry a little*

**Germany:** Please don't cry.

Q: Sealand: I love yooouuu! And Sealand I make project of you *lean to author ear* it's Russia X Sealand, Germany X Sealand and Greece X Sealand.

**Sealand:** Who doesn't love me?

_Huh, I never thought to pair him with anyone._

Q: Netherlands: I make Netherlands/Estonia pairing! (along with Germany/Sealand) will you read it?

**Netherlands:** Sure, why not?

Q: Russia: isn't your national flower is chamomile and isn't sunflower is your sister *glare Ukraine* national flower?

**Russia:** I like sunflowers because they grow and shine in the sun. She made her flower a sunflower because she knows I love them.

Q: China: *whisper* help for searching Russia/Korea moment...

**China:** um, aru?

Q: Korea: even Sweden has Surstromming, isn't your zigot mouse drink are worse? And I love you! You can claim my breast but not touch it!

_Ugh well I guess that means he was requested. *snaps fingers*_

**South Korea: **Yes! I was requested, Da-Ze! Claiming breasts originated in Korea, you know, Da-Ze!

Q: Japan:share me Germano and don't tell anyone about this espcially Romano and Italy, they're possessive agresive italian.

**Japan:** Um, I don't know what you're talking about. *Looks down*

Q: Macau: I dare you to play poker with Monaco!

_*snaps fingers*_

**Macau:** Sure.

Q: Greece: watashi wa nippon neko desu...

**Greece:** I need to practice my Japanese.

Q: Sweden: why you win ESC2012! Not Estonia?

**Sweden:** Because.

Q: Denmark: because you're king of Scandinavia, I have to say 'you're AWESOME!' and I love your satanic band... Merciful Fate... (I still believe god if you want to know)

**Denmark:** *grins* of course I'm awesome.

**Prussia:** He gets that from me.

Q: Canada: I heard from forum, said that some people in Norway mistaking your as one of USA state

**Canada:** What?

**America:** He is my 51st state! *hit in the head with a hockey stick* OUCH!

Q: Prussia: don't you know, you're the most precious thing in human history. Without you there's no honor as a fighter

**Prussia:** Hell yeah!

Q: America: I love America/Canada

**America:** Who doesn't love me? Also, who's Canadia?

Q: Belarus: *whisper* why not you stop this obsession? I know you in love with him (Swiss) so why not you tell your brother that you only act so your brother not lonely? (I always think, the reason why Belarus act insane because doesn't wan Russia to be lonely)

**Belarus:** *growls lowly, causing Russia to scream*

Q: Turkey: *share rape face wih France* will you raep Romano for me, and you're are handsome old man *pfft...*

**Turkey:** Um *watches Spain, not wanting to set off Pirate!Spain*

Q: Germany/Greece/Romano/Portugal/Spain/: sorry using you guys as my pervert fanfiction (well my fanfiction Germany/Greece/Romano and Portugal/Spain/Germany/Romano and us Indonesia language)

**Everyone:** Um?

Q: Kitouran: you did a good job, you must given an honour from me *give order of saint and trophy*

_WOOT! I get a trophy!_

* * *

_Well that's it! Now onto the GERMAN SPARKLE PARTAAY! Review!_

_HASTA LA PASTA!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! So I'm starting a new story called Hetalia High where you can be a student. This is a gift from me to you for my hitting double digits. Not everyone will be chosen but any of my frequent reviewers will I.E: lunereclipse, Lovi's Tomato Lover, and Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis. You guys are the definition of Prussia!_

_Also today was the unofficial last day of school. Now just onto the testing days. I think I'm gonna need Italy's white flag.  
_

_Well the reviewers this time are: Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, Lovi's Tomato Lover, lunereclipse, FallingforWerewolves, DeadlyNightmareTrio13, lsp  
_

_Review to keep this story going!_

* * *

Q: Romano: WHY U NO LOVE AMERICA!

**Romano:** Because he is the stupid burger bastard! He is so idiotic!

**America:** I'm not stupid! *grins* I'M THE HERO!

**Romano:** That's why I don't like you! So annoying!

Q: Romano: I'v been shiping you two since i found out about it so get off you're cute lazy Italian ass, and kiss that idiotic American! Or else I will raise the price of flour in your part of Italy so you can kiss pasta goodbye! Btw...Iloveyou! /

**Romano:** *sobs* I...Don't...Want...To!

Q: America: Are you aware that there are zombies in your weiner? (I'm refering to florida)

**America:** Um, what? Holy crap! It's the zombie apocalypse! Save yourselves!

**Britain:** God! You are an idiotic, stupid, annoying little twat!

Q: Japan: Whats your top three fav pairings?

**Japan:** *blushes* Um, they are in the room with me. I will tell you later.

Q: Britain: You know you should really take some cooking lessons from your 2p self. I had one of his cuppycakes yesterday and it was delicious! I think it was glass flavored...

**Britain:** Are you insane? That guy can't cook and he'd try to cook me in his cupcakes! Also, you should consult a poison control specialist.

Q: Canada: Do you wanna be a Canadian idiot or not?

**Canada:** I don't think I'm an idiot.

**Prussia:** You're not an idiot, Birdie.

Q: Prussia: Can you count all the different kinds of people you've slept with?

**Prussia:** Yes, I can count all of the people I've slept with.

Q: Ukraine: A couple of my role playing buddies kept saying that i should be you because I have bigger... you know, than most of the girls in my classes. So I know how you feel and your not alone. *Hugs*

**Ukraine:** *Tries to hug, stopped by a... few problems*

Q: France: Know that I'v said that, can I have a NONperverted hug?

**France:** What's "non-perverted" mean?

Q: Prussia: What kind of animal would you be at a rave party?

**Prussia:** A Gilbird.

Q: Hungary: You're so awesome and I love how fearlessly you can fight in a war with a frying pan! If you knew Italy was a boy this whole time, how come you didn't tell HRE or Mr. Austria?

**Hungary:** Because I enjoyed dressing him up in cute dresses! And I figured they already knew.

Q: Chibimano: Uwaaaaaaa! Your so cuuuuuuute! Why don't you like Sir Holy Roman Empire?

**Chibimano:** Because he is a stupid potato bastard and he took my little fratello away from me.

Q: Romano:Why don't you like Germany?

**Romano:** Because he's an idiot who distracts my fratello.

Q: Germany: Does it arouse you when Italy eats wrust or sausages?

**Germany:** *blushes profusely* ummmmmm yesitdoesnextquestionplease!

Q: Italy: Is it true that hot pasta is a turn on for Italians?

**Italy:** Ve~ Of course!

Q: Austria/Germany/Prussia: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS A GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! -flails arms in confusion-

**Austria/Germany:** *puts face down in arms and cries*

**Prussia:** It's an AWESOME party!

Q: Canada: Mama carries a hockey stick with him? Or does Mama always finds one around?

**Canada:** *blushes* Well I always carry one but I usually never use it! That would be mean!

Q: Romano: Our dear lovable PMSing Italian! We dare you to sing the Barney song! Its goes like-'I hate you! You hate me! Let's get together and kill Barney! With a knife and a fork stabbed through his head! Aren't you glad that Barney's dead?'

**Romano:** I don't PMS! I'm not a girl! I'm only going to sing it because the author has threatened to take away pasta if I don't: Ti odio! Tu mi odi! Stiamo insieme e uccidere Barney! Con un coltello e una forchetta pugnalato con la sua testa! Non sei contento che Barney è morto?

Q: Spain: Why do you think your pirate self hurts Lovi?

**Spain:** I don't know! I try to control it but I just can't! *cries*

**Romano:** *grabs Spain* shhh Non piangere, amare. Non farmi del male. So che non lo dire. Io ti perdono.

Q: Greece: How long do you think you can last without a nap?

_Dude, he fell asleep while I read this question. I think that should answer your question._

Q: France: Bonjour! I'm Paris! A friend of ze triplets! I am happy to meet ze perzon that repersents the country I'm from! Hug?_  
_

**France:** Oui, you make Papa proud!

Q: Canada: What do you think of that idea that you're "America's hat"?

**Canada:** *eye twitch* Dieu nom de Dieu! Pourquoi est-il le seul moment où je suis reconnu, je suis connu comme chapeau de l'Amérique ou de son état 51ème! JE SUIS mon propre pays! JE SUIS LA MASSE DES TERRES deuxième plus grand! Je suis le putain de mère NICEST PLACE TO BE! JE SUIS LE CANADA!

Q: Finland: Why do you think Sweden calls you his wife?

**Finland:** I don't know! He won't tell me why!

Q: Romano: Why are you always denying your obvious feelings for Spain?

**Romano:** *blushes* I don't hide my feelings. I never said I didn't love him.

Q: Hungary: What is your yaoi OTP?

**Hungary:** Um, that's a tough one. It's a toss up between Germany and Italy *Looks at Germany blushing while Italy cuddles up to him* and Prussia and... Canda? No... Canada! *Looks over to Prussia who is trying to stop Canada from beating America's brains in with a hockey stick*

Q: America: Why are you called America when there is more than one America? You do know that Canada IS part of America? He is even part of the same America (North America)... Oh god... I just had a really perverted thought...

**America:** Who's Canada?

**Canada:** RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *swings again at America*

Q: Canada: Did you kidnap Kumajiro? He is a baby polar bear that has no idea who you are...

**Canada:** *Calms down a little* I didn't kidnap anyone. I rescued him from a bear trap and he never left.

Q: Romano: Have you ever walked in on Germany and your brother?

**Romano:** What? No!

Q: Britain: Have you seen Nyan Cat? I've only seen him when I get really really high, but since you see a bunch of imaginary creatures like Flying Mint Bunny...

**Britain:** FLYING MINT BUNNY ISN'T IMAGINARY! I don't know who this 'Nyan cat' is but I only see _real_ creatures.

**America:** Right "real".

**Britain:** GIT!

Q: Prussia: YESS! I will wait for the awesome book to come out! and I dare you to kiss Canada!

**Prussia:** *Leans into Canada and kisses him, deep and passionately, entangling his fingers in his hair*

_Okaay, next question._

Q: Britain: I can teach you how to cook egg salad! It's really really good, (way better than scones) and even you can't screw it up!

**Britain:** I don't screw up my cooking! Everyone loves it!

**Everyone Else:** *gags secretly*

Q: France/America: Apparently George Bush wanted to rename French Fries Freedom Fries because you two weren't getting along... WHY? French fries will ALWAYS be French fries!

**France:** What? That's a stupid name!

**America:** It is not!

_Can I throw in my two cents?_

**France: **Of course, dear author!

_PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FREEDOM FRIES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Q: Canada: JUSTIN BEIBER! WHY!

**Canada:** *tears away from Prussia* I'm so, so sorry!

Q: Russia: By becoming one, do you mean by eating, marriage, or...?

**Russia:** I thought I told you all before. I give you a sunflower and you give me your soul.

Q: Belarus: Do you have any mental illnesses that cause you to be so insane, or is it normal?

**Belarus:** I am very sane. It's not crazy to have an irrational love for my Big Brother.

Q: Greece: Why are you always so sleepy?

**Greece:** *Wakes up* Because if cats can do it, why can't I?

Q: Romano: I seriously need to know a good substitute for tomatoes! What if the Zombie Apocalypse comes and they steal all the f*cking tomatoes! I NEED TO KNOW!

**Romano:** If the zombies steal my tomatoes I will tear them limb from limb and kill them.

Q: Everyone: Speaking of Zombie Apocalypse... Who would be your team members! (Including guy who dies first)

**Everyone (Minus Italy):** Guy who dies first? *Looks at Italy*

**Italy:** *Phone rings* Ciao? Lui cosa? Okay, trattenerlo. Se lui cerca di fuggire sparargli! Mi occuperò personalmente con lui più tardi.

_Two word: Italian Mafia._

Q: Germany: uwaaaaah that was so sweet of you but hahahahahahahah your grammer was horrible omg i cant stop laughing omg -kneel to the ground from the painbin her side from laughing-hahaha you are gonna kill me hahahah dont worry i still love ya bruder ;-)

**Germany:** Um, Danken?

Q: Austria: well thats a honur to me but well do you mind to remind hungary to bring her frying pan with her ? I think some jerks are gonna break in...we need someone awesome for protection...we trust you hungarys frying pan...

**Austria:** Of course, my dear. *Glares at Prussia*

Q: Spain: well arent you lucky there ? Be carful i think roma is wanted by anothers countrys too-wishper- keep him safe or you will find missing sexy boy

**Spain:** WHO ELSE WANTS MY LOVI? I WILL KILL THEM!

Q: Prussia: hahah dont worry about that she has a black eye now hahah she deserve that but well i have a bobo on the forhead kiss it better bruder-i think bc i am a german you are my big bruder- ;-)

**Prussia:** Of course, Kleine Schwester *Kisses forehead gently*

Q: Romano: ne ne do you love your mom ? -momme-

**Romano:** *Blushes* Spain's the only mom I've ever had, so yes, I do love my mom.

Q: Netherlands: ...why?...why ?  
Dont you love me anymore?do you hate me?  
I am i not enough for ya ? Why? -cries a river-  
I i-loved you !

**Netherlands:** No! I mean, yes, of course I love you! Please stop crying. Ik hou van je.

_Did you know that people in the Netherlands speak Dutch? Neither did I! Hetalia is educational!_

Q: Prussia: DUDE, I'MA COMING!WHAT SHOULD I BRING?

**Prussia:** Your party pants, a tooth brush, clothes, money...

**America: **...Mace, a rape whistle, a gun. *Glares at Prussia*

Q: Finland: Tottakai sinun ei Finny, sinä rakastat häntä. Tiedän et ole perv, mutta et loveeee hänet.

**Finland: **Rakastan Ruotsissa, en ole jättänyt häntä vielä, olenko?

Q: Belarus: *wisphers* Let's go! *gags Iceland*

**Belarus:** *Smiles* _Big brother, I'm coming for you, Big Brother._

__Q: Canada: Who wins Total drama Revenge of the Island?

**Canada:** I don't know.

Q: Austria: Why where you so mean to Chibitalia?

**Chibitalia:** He isn't mean to me!

**Austria:** I was just strict.

Q: Romano: Tu sai io sono un diritto femminile? *doesn't eat them*

**Romano:**Bene, allora sei un bastardo cagna

Q: Poland: Wanna oaint my horses a bright purple? *looks over at Daddy America* Purple because i hate pink.

**Poland:**Like, totally!

Q: Canada: Is it okay if I write a Fanfic of you and soon to be Uncle Prussia? *I hope so becuase have eleven chapters done.*

**Canada:** Sure, I don't mind.

Q: Prussia: When is the wedding?

**Prussia:** April.

Q: Germany: When is your's and Italy's wedding?

**Germany:** The 21st.

Q: France: *takes out a knifebat* Roxas had this in Demyx Time, If you were gonna say what I thought you were gonna say, we'll play a little game, that may or may not include you losing your hair and or vital regians, okay? *smiles cutely*

**France:** Eep! *Hides*

Q: Turkey: One, he's kinda cute, two, his voice actor.

**Turkey:** Greece is _not_ cute.

Q: Liechtenstein: Hello, What's it like being a micronation? I wanna know, incase I break away from my crazy family. P.S. Daddy America, Illionis isn't keeping her side of the room clean.

**Liechtenstein: **It's okay being a micronation because I have my big brother to protect me.

**America:** Tell Illinois that if her room isn't clean by the time I get home, I will take her gun.

Q: Switzerland: What's your favorite gun?

**Switzerland:** A colt .95.

Q: Italy: I have some pasta, I made it, so you won't eat Uncle Britain's food, want it?

**Italy:** Ve~ Ci! I would love it! Grazie! You are a life saver!

Q: Britain: Do you like the band Marina and the Diamonds?

**Britain:** I don't pay much attention to music, sorry.

Q: Netherlands: Why do you hate Spain?

**Netherlands:** Because he's stupid!

Q: Spain: Keep Romano away from me for a little bit, okay?

**Spain:** Of course! *Grins*

Q: HRE: Will you kiss Chibitalia, *spreads out blanket* here we go, it can be a date, please?

**HRE:** *Blushes* Um.

**Chibitalia:** *trips on dress and falls on HRE* Ve~ Holy Rome! You saved me, Holy Rome, grazie! *Kisses HRE on the cheek*

**HRE: ***Blushes even more*

Q: Chibitalia: How long did you stay with Austria?

**Chibitalia:** For a very long time!

Q: Hungary: You ma'am, became on of my favorite nations EVER!

**Hungary:** *smiles* Thank you!

* * *

_Okay guys that's it for this chapter. I also apologize for posting half a chapter. I didn't realize that my computer cut off half of it! So sorry! *blushes and slinks into cave* Review! HASTA LA PASTA!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys! First day of exams are done! Yay!_

_I got requests to have the characters sing songs but that would take too much time so I'm not going to do that but if you choose your favorite parts of the songs I will have the characters sing them. Also if you have a song request, tell me if you want them to sing it in English or their actual language.  
_

_I'm a little bored with this story so *Snaps fingers* FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS: EVERYONE'S IN TINY MINI SKIRTS! (And JUST tiny mini skirts) :3  
So I think that's about it!  
_

_The reviewers this time are: Gayung Galau, Lovi's Tomato Lover, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, lunereclipse, and FallingforWerewolves  
_

_Review to make me happy!_

* * *

Q: America: Any particular reason why you'd have to bring mace, a rape whistle and a gun to the party?

**America:** Because my little girl is going to Prussia's house.

Q: Britain: Since you talk to Tinker Bell and Captain Hook, do you ever see Peter Pan?

**Britain:** No! Of course not! Peter Pan is fictional!

**America:** *mutters* Right! Because seeing Peter Pan would make you crazy.

Q: Russia: Why does "becoming one with you" involve giving you my soul?

**Russia:** Because then you will never want to leave me.

**Belarus:** I will give you my soul, Big Brother! I will never leave you! I will give you my very being!

**Russia:** _kolkolkol_

Q: Belarus: Why do you want to become one with your brother so much?

**Belarus:** Why wouldn't I? He is my Big Brother and he looks sexy in a mini skirt.

Q: Romano: What is your honest opinion of Spain's friends?

**Romano:** The wine bastard is annoying and perverted and the potato bastard number two is an idiot.

Q: America: I live in Florida! Do you know how embarrassing it is to live in Americas "AREA?"

**America:** I think you should be more worried about where Florida goes when I go Nyo, dude!

Q: Japan: WHO IS YOUR WAIFU?

**Japan:** I don't have a waifu.

Q: Japan: Quick! Greece or Turkey!

**Japan:** Both.

**Turkey:** See! He likes me more!

**Greece:** No. You are wrong. He likes me more.

**Turkey:** You jackass! He obviously likes me more!

**Greece:** No.

**Turkey:** Yes!

**Greece:** No.

**Turkey:** YES!

_Please stop fighting._

**Turkey**: Fine! But this isn't over!

_You're all wearing mini skirts. You're not that scary._

**Turkey:** Hmph.

Q: Britain: YOU LIE! Nyan Cat is real! Tenn times more real than Flying Mint Bunny! More people see Canada than Flying Mint Bunny! Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan XDXD

**Britain:** Excuse me, but I think it's more likely that a flying green creature is real than a cat fused with a poptart that poos rainbows.

Q: America: OH MY GOD IT'S A GHOST! BEHIND YOU! YOU PROBABLY CAN'T SEE IT BUT IT'S THERE! AAAH!

**America:** GAAAAAAAAAGH! HOLY CRAP! IGGY! SAVE ME! AAAAAAGH!

**Britain:** You are an idiot.

Q: Greece: I dare you to stay awake till you start hallucinating!

**Greece:** *Falls asleep*

_Seriously, I'm surprised he stayed awake that long._

Q: China: Are you genderless?

**China:** No! Of course I'm a-

Q: Everyone: If you all had to fight to the death who would die first and who would win?

**Everyone:** *starts arguing this*

**Germany:** ENOUGH! NEXT QUESTION!

Q: Japan: You are a genius! I WUV YOU! You created Vocaloids! You will live FOREVER!

**Japan:** *blushes* um thank you.

Q: Britain: Nyan cat told me to tell you "Nyan"

**Britain:** *not so subtle eye twitch*

Q: America/Prussia: America, Dad, Uncle Prussia won't touch me, *turns to Prussia with a Knifebat in hand* Right soon to be Uncle Prussia?

**Prussia:** Why would I try to hurt my niece?

**America:** At least pack a taser.

Q: Sweden: Have you ever met ABBA or Pewdiepie?

**Sweden:** No.

Q: Canada: You're not Daddy America's hat, You are super awesome *Prussia I can call Uncle Canada Awesome right?*

**Canada:** Thanks!

**Prussia:** Of course you can use awesome when talking about Birdie!

**Canada:** *blushes*

Q: Sealand: Do you like Seal's, since the first four letters in your name, is Seal?

**Sealand:** No! It's spaced like this: Sea land. I prefer goats to seals, anyways.

Q: Prussia: Besides Gilbirds, do you have any other of your own pets?

**Prussia:** *grins* I have Birdie.

**Canada:** P-Prussia! *blushes*

Q: Japan: *wisphers* Have you figured out how to make pokemon real yet?

**Japan:** *nods*

Q: America: ILLINOIS IS BEATING ME TRYING TO GET ON HERE, MAKE HER STOP PLEASE?

Hey dad, Illi and Arkan here, and we were wondering if we can get Liectestein over here. *looks over at Missouri sitting in the chair, gaged and tied.* P.S. I don't think Missouri is breathing.

**America:** *sighs* Lichtenstein needs her brothers permission to come over. Speaking of family: GOD DAMMIT! STOP BEATING YOUR SIBLINGS!

Q: Britain: You're an amazing cook, i have no idea why people gag at you behind your back- Illi

**Britain:** Well, thank you, but you must be mistaken. People don't gag at me.

**America:** *snickers*

Q: Russia: I love you *hands a sunflower*- Arkansas

**Russia:** Thank you, become one?

**America:** NOOOOOO! ARKANSAS WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMMIES?

Q: Finland: what's your Idea about Angry Birds? -Missouri after i got my computer back.

**Finland:** I don't really know.

Q: Finland: Awww I knew it!

**Finland:** *blushes*

Q: Romano: Am i worse than Germany, or Pirate!Spain?

**Romano:** Hell no!

Q: Prussia: April 21st? The day your book comes out?

**Prussia:** Yes! Awesome, right?

_I'm actually surprised someone noticed this. It's not random, actually. April 21st is my birthday._

Q: Italy: You're not mean, you wouldn't hurt a fly.

**Italy:** Ve~

Q: HRE/Chibitalia: Awww! *gets diabetes.*

**Chibitalia:** Is that a problem? It can be cured with pasta, I bet! Isn't that right, Holy Rome?

**HRE:** *blushes* um s-sure.

Q: Canada: Way! Thank you! *if I ever get an account, it'll be uploaded.*

**Canada:** You're very welcome.

Q: Switzerland: Can you teach me how to shoot an AK-47?

**Switzerland:** Um...

**America:** No!

Q: China: How cute are Panda's, very right?

**China:** So cute, aru!

Q: America: Washington's trying to make the guys watch the Twilight saga... again, including Washington D.C.

**America:** Can't you guys get along? Just once? Please?

_Poor America TT^TT_

Q: Poland: I got the paint, if you have the brush?

**Poland:** Like, I totes have a brush! Let's totally do it!

Q: France: Were French fries made in France, Because i heard from Belgium that she made them.

**France:** Well that might be true but it has my name because when you think of long big objects filled with a white substance that is put into the mouth people tend to think of me. *Hit in the head with a frying pan* OUCH!

Q: Romano: Feli called the Malfia, which I thought you had the Malfia, don't you?

**Romano:** We both have mafia's, although mine is definitely better.

Q: Germany: How long have you loved Italy?

**Germany: ***blushes* Since we were children.

Q: Italy: beside Germany and HRE, have you loved anybody else?

**Italy:** Ve~ I love my fratello!

**Romano:** *FACEPALM!*

Q: Lithuania: POLISH RULE! POLAND AND I WIN! Okay?

**Lithuania:** Um?

Q: Netherlands: -sniff- really ?...you dont know how happy iam that you finally said it yaaaay i love ya soooo much -hugs-...i want to sat with you forever :-* ...

**Netherlands:** *Blush*

Q: Germany: did italy brainwashed you with his pasta?...

**Germany:** Nein.

Q: Spain: 'whistle' i woke up pirate spain everyone run hahaha !..

**Spain:** It's okay. I feel better now.

**Romano:** *Shudders*

Q: Romano: is it true that the cheer up charm from spain calmes you down when you are nearly gonna explode?

**Romano:** I'M NOT GOING TO EXPLODE! IT'S NOT TRUE AND I DON'T GET ANGRY!

**Spain:** *Whispers something in Romano's ear.*

**Romano:** *Calms down*

Q: Chibimano: can i kiss yoir cheeck hon ? Pweaaaaase...

**Chibimano:** It depends, are you sexy? If so then of course!

Q: Prussia: make me some wurst -puppy eyes-

**Prussia: **Of course, kleine schwester.

Q: Italy: i am gonna eat all the pasta in the world -runnns-

**Italy:** *eye twitch*

_Yeah, Imma go *flees*_

**Italy: **MADRE DI CAGNA SCOPATA! Vedrò che la mafia personalmente omicidi nel sonno!

**Everyone else: **O_O

Q: Austria: give me your bless, your highness! Without you I'm just a soulless body without a coffin, Mein lord.

**Austria:** Of course! See, Prussia, this is how you should act.

**Prussia:** Why should I? I'm not trying to get into your pants. *grins* Besides, I've already seen your vital regions! Not that impressive. *Runs from Hungary*

Q: Prussia: are you a Seme to Germany, or Germany is your Seme?

**Prussia:** *Hiding from Hungary* What, are you psycho? He's my little Bruder! So not awesome!

Q: Hungary: Spamano or AusHung?

**Hungary:** Hmmm that's a tough one. Ugh, I love yaoi so much, but I love Austria too. I'm going to have to go with Spamano.

Q: Greece: I love you, but I love my black persian cat more than you

**Greece:** *Still sleeping and starts talking* Oh Japan. Stop rubbing my fur that way. Oh yeah scratch my belly. Purrrrrrr. *Snore*

Q: Russia: I protect you from Belarus, in exchange I take Estonia

**Russia: **Oh, little comrade, how about you take Belarus and then you become one with me.

Q: Macau: how the match?

**Macau:** I won.

Q: Germany: ich Liebe dich, Ludwig... (Lovino)

**Germany:** But I don't love him. I love Italy.

Q: Spain: *give a little box and gie to Kitaouran, and Kitouran let Spain see the platinum ring wih ruby and emerald stone, like tomato* *whisper* propose him...

**Spain:** Who do you want me to propose to?

Q: Estonia: in ESC you sing Kuula right? Why not you sing in here?

**Estonia:** *Glances at Russia* I-I don't think M-Mr. Russia w-would like th-that.

Q: Sweden: is there new member of hanatama family?

**Sweden:** No.

Q: Sealand: E mare... What? *refer to Sealand motto*

**Sealand:** It means "On The Sea"

Q: Prussia: I love to drink vodka mix with tequila, and whiskey, so what you love to drink chick?

**Prussia:** German beer! It's awesome!

Q: Canada: no, US is your state.

**Canada:** Thanks, but I don't have states.

Q: Belarus: tell the truth to Russia, and I love you pairing with Austria and Swiss (well Belrussia to)

**Belarus:** I have already told Big Brother that I love him.

Q: Russia: male belarus is hot! 0/0

**Russia:** She's still weird.

Q: China: I give you hamtaro.

**China:** SQUEEEEEE! SO CUTE, aru!

Q: Britain: summon ghost for france please! (I mean summon Jeanne)

**Britain:** Unfortunately the author has forbidden me from using magic.

Q: France: bounjor, mon ami. How Spamano doing right now?and do you miss Jeanne?

**France:** Bonjour! Spain and Romano are doing fine, though a little boringly so, and oui I do miss Jeanne.

Q: Netherlands: but I still make it. Sorry _, in exchange I give you Ten billion euro, share it wih Kitouran - sama

**Netherlands:** Sure. Wait ten billion? Why should I give it to her? She doesn't even use euros!

_*Gags Netherlands to stop him from yelling anymore* *bows* Thank you! I'm not sure which to feel more honored about, the euros or the fact that someone actually used sama at the end of my name! *tears up a little*_

__Q: Denmark: I want to go to your place, because Denmark is he happiest country in the world. (meh, to me Denmark it just sugar high, so happy and hyperactive)

**Denmark:** WOOHOO! I can take you to all the best bars!

Q: Iceland: *whisper* smirk at Denmark, after then. Lose to your brother, after that kiss his ear and said 'you're the only one for me'(as a brother and family)

**Iceland:** *sighs and smirks at Denmark, then loses to Norway and kisses his ear.* Þú ert sú eina fyrir mig.

Q: Kitouran: you deserve lot trophy than one, so I give you ten trophy and one mansion in everywhere you want!

_*bows* Thank you so much! I appreciate the fact that you like my story!_

* * *

_So that's the end. Bye! Review! HASTA LA PASTA!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys! Second day of testing is over! Yay! _

_*Door to room flies open*_

_ Um sorry but you can't come in here!  
_

_**Shove** it!  
_

_Excuse me? Why do you look like me?  
_

_**I am 2P!Kitouran and I just thought it fair to let you know that next chapter I'm taking over so you and your nations can leave now to make room for me and the 2P!Nations**  
_

_You can't do that!_

_**I already did! Have your last laughs 'cause next time we get to have some fun!**  
_

_*Door slams shut*_

_Okay that was weird. Well back on track...  
_

_The reviewers this time are: CobaltAndTurquiose, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, lunereclipse, Lovi's Tomato Lover, and DeadlyNightmareTrio13  
_

_Review if you want to ask the 2P!'S something. Pleae review. They'll kill us if you don't._

* * *

Q: Prussia: Wait..if your marrying Mama...does that mean you'll be our daddy?

**Prussia: ***Grins* Of course!

Q: Italy: I knew you'd snap one day, pity it won't last long. Well... i seem to have forgotten your question. Dèsole(sp?).

**Italy:** Ve~ I didn't snap! That was an honest reason to get angry. She threatened to eat my pasta!

Q: Greece: Why do you like cats? name three reasons.

**Greece:** They are fluffy, cuddly, and cute, just like Japan.

Q: Britain: We could see Flying Mint Bunny, was Mama able to when he was younger?

**Britain:** Who?

**Canada:** *sighs* No, I can't see Flying Mint Bunny.

Q: America: Oui, course ze only French person would ask zis question. Your glasses are Texas right, But isn't Florida smaller zen Texas? Does zat mean it's smaller zen a pair of glasses? *giggles*

**America:** *Blushes* W-well um SH-SHUT UP! I'M THE HERO! OF COURSE IT'S HUGE!

Q: Germany: if italy called you at 3 a.m saying that he'needs you' what will you do ? *smirks*...*phone xxx* ?

**Germany:** Actually I usually have to because his curl gets tangled with his brother's *sighs*

Q: Netherlands:...hey hey...i just realized when you go to sleep you always turn the lights off...how can you do that ! aren't you afraid of the dark ? the midnight man ? ... BLOODY MARRY ?...if something can kill me it would be the darkness *tremble* ...*looks around*...

**Netherlands:** *grins* I'll protect you.

Q: Romano: hehehe how does it feel to wake up in the same bed as spain ? ...

**Romano:** It's, ugh, it's *sighs* nice.

**Spain:** Oh, Lovi!

Q: Italy: ...did you hear about the midnight man before ? ... he chases the one's who are always scared of the dark...HE KILLS THEM !...you and i should bewaaaaare ...

**Italy:** AAAAAGH! DOITSU! HELP ME! I'M SCARED OF THE DARK! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! AAAAAAAAGH!

**Germany:** *sigh* This is what he calls me at 3 A.M. about.

_Can I just say something to the readers?_

**Germany:** Okay. Distract them while I get Italy out from under the table.

_I looked up Midnight Man and I am actually afraid of the dark. I won't sleep ever again. I SURE AS HELL AM NOT GOING TO PLAY THE MIDNIGHT GAME!_

Q: Prussia: I think that the only one who is as awesome as you is Fritz der grosse...ich liebe im ...

**Prussia:** Dude, no one is more awesome than me and only Birdie comes close to being as awesome as me.

Q: Austria: do you love carnations ? ...*wtf i just want to ask him somethingXD*...

**Austria: **Yes, of course I do, they are sweet smelling and beautiful.

Q: Chibimano:...ofcourse i am sexy dear and gentle too bc if i wasn't i would have spanked you already cute tomato pie *wink*...

**Chibimano:** ¡Mamá atractiva, maldita y caliente! ¡Usted me puede zurrar tan duro como usted desea!

**Spain:** Why are those the only Spanish words you know?

**Chibimano:** Because those are the only words I care about, you stupid tomato bastard.

Q: Spain: Please describe how my roma would put the blame on his squirrel when he wets he bed *puppy eyes* pweaaaaaase !

**Spain:** *grins* well he-

**Romano:** NOOOO! *tackles Spain*

**Spain:** *dodges* When he was young he got scared frequently so he would wet the bed and in the morning I would have to clean it. He said that his squirrel did it because it needed tomatoes! So adorable!

**Romano:** I will fucking kill you!

Q: Britain: ...i am in love with your history sooooo cool exept when you destroyed my son's in law aramada ggrrrr XDDD

**Britain:** *starts laughing uncontrollably* HAHAHAHA! THAT'S RIGHT! Spain was a "pirate" at some point! HAHAHAHAHA!

Q: Everyone: Haai! I met all the 2p's and they seemed kinda nice and asked the location of this meeting place! Well since they were so nice, I agreed to bring them here with me, so everyone say high to your alternate selves! Wait... 2p America, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BAT! *turns to 2p Italy* I said no guns allowed!

_SO IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT THEY KNEW WHERE WE WERE!_

Q: Austria: What are your thoughts on Lady GaGa?_  
_

**Austria:** *starts crying* It's... not... music!

Q: Russia: Have you invaded China's vital regions?

**Russia:** Nyet, I'm waiting for him to become one with me.

**China:** In your fucking dreams, aru!

**Russia:** That's the point.

Q: Prussia: What would you do if Kumajiro ate Gilbird?

**Prussia:** I-I-I what? He wouldn't!

Q: Canada: What would you do if Gilbird pecked out Kumajiro's eyes?

**Canada:** What? Why would he do that? *starts crying*

**Prussia:** *cuddles Canada* Shhh Birdie es ist in Ordnung. Sie sind einfach bedeuten.

Q: France: Your explanation on french fries...ugh, I will never look at them the same...

**France:** There is nothing wrong with that.

_Well, actually, I told my friends that because at school they have the option of fries every day. I am so pervy! *hides face in shame*_

Q: Everyone: YOU ALL LOOK DEAD SEXY IN A MINI SKIRT!

**Everyone (minus the girls, Poland, and Italy)****:** *glares at Kitouran*

**Italy:** Ve~

_What? I get bored easily!_

Q: Japan: I dare you to dress up in cat ears and a tail and dance to carmelldansen!

**Greece/Hungary:** K-kitty cosplay? *drag Japan away to dress him up*

_I already have the song on my iTouch! *starts playing it*_

**Japan:** *starts blushing and dancing*

_I think you should dance until you get a question._

**Greece/Hungary:** SO CUTE! =^.^=_  
_

Q: Russia: How many people HAVE become one with you?

**Russia: **Many people have become one with me. Would you like to become the newest one?

Q: China: Can I have some chinese tasty treats? No, not you 2p China...

**China:** Yes, of course, aru! That will be 9001 yen.

Q: Turkey: Would you melt if someone took off your mask? *Reaches for mask slowly*

**Turkey:** No, but I am too beautiful to be seen with it off. *slaps hand away*

Q: Lithuania: Were you forced to become one with Russia?

**Lithuania:** *glances at Russia* N-no I d-did it on m-my o-own.

Q: Britain: Nyan Cat is not fused with a poptart! Nyan cat had a tragic accident that involved Superglue and a Strawberry Flavored Poptart! The only reason he poops rainbows is because he accidentally ate a bunch of food coloring and will forever have colorful poo! I know! I speak NYAN! *turns to 2p Britian* NO I DON'T WANT CUPCAKES!

**Britain:** What? That's absurd!

_Dude, you're wearing a skirt and you see flying green things._

**Britain:** Sh-shut up!

Q: America: Nope, we can't get along. *looks over at the Four Corner states fighting* WILL YOU GUYS STOP, I'M TALKING TO THE NATIONS!

**America:** *eye twitch*

Q: Britain: How do you pick where the olympics are?

**Britain:** My boss decides.

Q: Iceland: *crying* I'M SORRY I'VE IGNORED YOU! DO YOU FORGIVE ME?

**Iceland:** Sure.

Q: Japan: May I have a Pichu then?

**Japan:** *stops dancing* Yes.

Q: China: I have a panda backpack.

**China:** SO CUTE, ARU!

Q: Belarus: Do we have any ducktape?

**Belarus:** Of course.

Q: Prussia/Canada/USA/Britain/Egypt, What's your favorite book?

**Prussia:** How to deal with a big penis.

**Canada:** How to get noticed.

**USA:** Hero.

**Britain: **Why does everyone leave me?

**Egypt:**...

Q: France: Even though I hate you, I have a question, what was King Louie the XVI like?

**France:** He was a little boring.

Q: Spain: Battleship, the movie?

**Spain:** No thanks, I'm waiting for Hungry Hungry Hippos the musical.

Q: Italy: besides Lovi also, anybody else who you loved?

**Italy:** There's no one I don't love! Ve~

Q: America: Hey daddy, I stole Missouri's computer, this is California and New York, and we were wondering if we could go visit Tokyo?

**America:** *sighs* Fine, just don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Q: Japan: did you create a game called End of Nations? -Cali

**Japan:** No, bu I did create Hetaoni.

Q: Britain: What's your favorite type of tea? - New York

**Britain:** I would say herbal tea with a hint of cinnamon.

**America:** Dude! You are so gay!

**Britain:** I'm not gay!

**America:** You see fairies and unicorns and you drink tea!

Q: America: Dad, can I live on my own? -Missouri

**America:** No.

Q: Russia: Have you ever heard of Metro 2033?

**Russia:** Nyet.

Q: Kitouran: Happy late birthday!

_*Stops nailing boards against the door* Oh thanks!_

__Q: Everyone: Miniskirts AAAAAAH! Not sure whether I like it or not. ;) Wait, doesn't France have anything to say on the matter...?

**France:** HONHONHON of course I do! *Runs around flipping up skirts* *Hit in the face with a frying pan* OUCH!

Q: Japan: You're flat-out amazing and deserve more questions.

**Japan:** Thank you.

Q: America: My two amazing best friends are both adopted from Russia!

**America:** I hope you have your commie cootie shots.

**Russia:** _kolkolkol_

Q: America: Oh, and I plan to move to Canada when I'm old enough. *lives in Iowa*

**America:** Who?

**Canada:** *sighs*

Q: Russia: You are wonderful and need more love! I would give you my soul and everything, but considering the miniskirt thing it's just... *shuffles away*

**Russia:** Come back! *glares at Kitouran* this is your fault comrade, you shall become one with me, da?

_*flees*_

__Q: Kitouran: Thank you for making my day. *bows deeply*

_*bows* Thank you for reading!_

* * *

_Well that's the end of the chapter!_

**_*breaks the door* Now it's my turn! Next time you can only ask questions to the 2P!'s _**

**__**_Wait! I still get to talk in this Author's note!_

_**Fine!**  
_

_****Well good._

_So on the question of the books, I don't know if any of them are real. Except for the penis book. I know that one's real.  
_

_Also about the yen did anyone notice IT WAS OVER NINE THOUSAND!XD  
_

_So REVIEW! HASTA LA PASTA!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sup__ Bitches! My double is... Out at the moment and has left me in charge._**

**_So basically the 2P!'s and norms are gonna answer your questions. Also thanks to my double I have caught a cold, making me tired so this chapter might not make sense. Oh well.  
_**

_*Banging on the door*_

_***walks over and opens door, causing a bound author to tumble out* What do you want?**  
_

_Th-the reviewers this time a-are: groupie-nation, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, Crazytomato, lunereclipse, The Emo In Disguise, DeadlyNightmareTrio13, a-and Lovi's Tomato Lover_

___I ap-apologize for an-any differences t-to wh-what you th-think the 2P! ch-characters act li-like. I-I was t-told they are the op-opposite_

_At le-least let m-me st-stay out of th-the closet.  
_

_**Ugh, FINE!**_

* * *

Q: 2P!Germany: you are a shame to the germans disspear...disspear !_  
_

**2P!Germany:** I am not! Why would you say that?

Q: 2P!Italy: woaaaaah you are soooo cool and cute too -shiver was that the right thing to say?-

**2P!Italy:** Whatever.

Q: 2P!France: hug ?

**2P!France: **No way. Too close.

Q: 2P!Prussia: Tell me about yourself...

**2P!Prussia:** There's nothing really exciting to tell.

Q: 2P!Netherlands: ya know that the 1P is my fiancee ?

**2P!Netherlands: **Really? Oh yay!

Q: 2P!Spain: stare-...-still staring-...

**2P!Spain: ***Stares*

Q: 2P!Romano: you are my biggest nightmare...

**2P!Romano:** Oh no! I'm so sorry!

Q: 2P!Austria: i can never imgane a austria dancing to lady gaga music...ewww..

**2P!Austria:** Really? I love Lady GaGa!

Q: 2P!America: how about a fight old man?

**2P!America:** *grabs bat with nails in it.*

Q: 2P!Russia: what do u think about america ?

**2P!Russia:** I would like to become one with him.

**America: ***shivers*

Q: 2P!Britain: .how about you go jump from the roof ?...i promise nothing will happen to you.. :-D...-lying-

**2P!Britain: **Oh dear! I'm a little busy making cupcakes!

**Every Normal Nation:** *universal SHUDDER!*

Q: Canada: Mama, we...uh...kinda made Antarctica play Hetaoni...and look up the midnight man... She... uh, she's now scared to go to sleep and wander around the house at night. Uh, what do we do? Since she's...7 years old.

**Canada:** Well, for now she will sleep in your room.

Q: 2P!America: KYAAA! You are sooo awesome! Just thought you like to know.

**2P!America: **Sure.

Q: 2P!Canada: *looking from 2PCana to Mama* You don't look not that different from is your personality different? Besides that your not invisible.

**2P!Canada: **Well I'm not a pussy!

**Canada:** Hey! I'm not!

Q: Italy: Well...that is a reasonable reason to be your question is, how long do you think you can last without eating or saying pasta. My guess, not even to the end of the chapter. If we're wrong, you get a prize!

**Italy:** Ve~ What's the prize? Pizza? Oh or even pasta!

**Everyone else, including the 2P!'s:** *EPIC FACEPLAM!*

Q: 2P!Italy: You have a gun with you all the time? Awesome!

**2P!Italy:** Well, it's only smart. If someone attacks me I can blow their fucking brains out.

Q: Prussia: *blink, blink* YAY! We'll have an awesome daddy! And if you didn't notice we tend to use awesome to much...how should we stop that?

**Prussia: **Well you could replace "Awesome" with "Prussia".

Q: America: Ohonhonhon, if you zay so, wait if 2PAmerica is opposite of you, does zat mean 'e is bigger zan a

pair of glassses? unlike you, *still giggling*

**America:** Wait, if you're related to France you probably just want me to show you how big it is! Besides at least mine's bigger than France's!

**France:** Hey!

Q: Switzerland: If 2Ps are opposites, your's doesn't have guns with him, right?

**2P!Switzerland:** Why would I have guns? That's so awful!

Q: America: Since no one ever answered America, an ahoge is a random piece of hair that sticks out from the rest, like the Italy brothers' curls, Canada's curl, or your little...whatever.

**America:** See, France! I told you it wasn't a sex term!

Q: Ukraine: I just have to ask since I have a similar problem like yours...does your back ever hurt from the weight?

**Ukraine:** *Boing* Yes, that's why I can't pay my brother's rent. *Boing*

Q: Prussia: How shocked were you to find out Hungary was a girl?

**Prussia:** Hungary's a girl? *hit with frying pan until it snaps* SO UNAWESOME!

Q: Hungary: Have you ever broken a frying pan from hitting someone too much?

**Hungary:** *Looks at broken handle* Yes.

Q: France: What made you such a huge perv?

**France:** It's not perverted to spread l'amour.

Q: Chibitalia/Italy: What was it like to meet your past/future self?

**Chibitalia:** It was so nice to know I would get big and strong when I get older!

**Italy:** Y-yeah! Of course! *cries silently*

Q: Germany: Why do you make everyone train so hard so often?

**Germany:** So I do not have to protect them so much.

Q: America: This is Michigan (the lower penninsula), AKA Anakin, and Tennessee, AKA Gardenia.

**America:** I know, they _are_ my children.

Q: Kitouran: Can you let these two stay? Anakin won't stop picking fights.

_Sure. I just don't w-want to offend s-someone. I w-wonder if I sh-should in-include Vermont. (W-where I'm fr-from)_

Q: Kitouran: I so sorry about inviting the 2p's! They seemed really nice and my idiot self brought them! GOMENESAI! and by the way, I think the original 2p designs were mostly girls. post/15707582373

_*Glares*_

Q: America: Is Florida itself bigger than a lot of countries, like Vietnam?

**America:** Yes. It. Is.

Q: Japan: I didn't think you would actually dance! AHAHA!

**Japan:** Well then why would you ask?

Q: Greece/Turkey: Have a staring contest with each other!

**_You have to do it until your next question, you bitches! Ready, Set, Gooooooooooo!_**

**Greece:** *Falls asleep with eyes open*

**Turkey: **Hey! That's cheating!

**_All's fair in love and war!_**

Q: Romano:Chi ami di più? Italia o Spagna?

**Romano:** Spagna.

**Spain:** *hugs Romano despite Romano not wanting it.*

Q: Korea: Isn't Manga in Korea called Manhwa?

**Korea: **Yes, of course! Did you know that manga originated in Korea? Of course you did because knowledge also originated in Korea, Da-Ze!

Q: China: Yay! *hands over 9000 yen* oh yeah,is it true you used to have your women bind their feet, breaking the bone, so that their feet are smaller and fit in smaller shoes?

**China:** You are missing a yen. and yes, we had women bind their feet. SO CUTE, ARU!

Q: Italy: ... RAWR!

**Italy:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Q: Russia: MUAHAHA! You will never get my soul!

**Russia:** Oh but comrade, I already have it.

Q: Japan/China: I can't remember which one of you made Godzilla! Please tell me?

**Japan:** Me.

Q: 2P!America: The bat is for..?

**2P!America:** Fucking shit up.

Q: 2P!Britain: Why your cooking taste so awesome, and creepy...

**2P!Britain:** It's made with love, among other things.

Q: 2P!China: Do you give out tasty treats too? :o

**2P!China:** No, aru.

Q: 2P!Greece: ... Wait, is he sleeping or playing dead?

**2P!America:** I don't think he's playing.

Q: 2P!Russia: Should I be seriously afraid or you?

**2P!Russia:** No! Why would you?

Q: 2P!Italy: Are you still the weakest out of all the 2p's since normal Italy is weak?

**2P!Italy:** Are you fucking kidding me? I am not like that weak ass bitch!

Q: Spain: dude. If need help getting revenge on mr. Eyebrows I can help! .

**Spain:** I don't believe in revenge. I believe in tomatoes and Lovi.

Q: Britain: hmm..how bout that tea... Oh wait! It's dumped in the ocean! How didya like that tea party?

**Britain:** *eye twitch*

Q: Romano: who took your virginity?

**Romano:** *blushes* Spagna.

Q: Germany: why soo serious?

**Germany:** Because someone has to.

Q: Canada: may I Pweaseeee be your maid of honor in the wedding?

**Canada:** Sure.

Q: Prussia: can I borrow that book? I have someone that Amy need it...

**Prussia:** Sorry, I'm still reading it. It's a little...long. _Kesesesesesesesesesese_

Q: France: I like you better than mr. Eyebrows. T.T by like a lotooooot._  
_

**France: **HONHONHON. Many people do. *Hit in the head with a frying pan handle.* le OUCH!

Q: America: hii dadddyyy! :) how are you?

**America:** Hey, Massie! I'm still heroic so I'd say good!

Q: 2P!Britain: *grabs a cupcake* What's in these?

**2P!Britain:** Nothing too deadly.

Q: 2P!France: Are you a Pervert?

**2P!France:** Non! Why would I?

Q: 2P!America: Have you ever thought of a Knifebat?

**2P!America:** I prefer Nailbats.

Q: 2P!America: Since your 2P!, does that make us, the States 2P! also?

**2P!****America:** I don't have kids

Q: 2P!Romano: Why do you dress like a hipster?*srry i saw a vid and he was dressed like Poland.*

**2P!Romano: **I don't!

Q: 2P!Russia: Do you like VODKA?

**2P!Russia:** Nyet! I hate alcohol!

Q: Britain/America/France/Australia: You guys may have monarchi, money, wine and cheese, AND khola(spellfail) bears... but deap down, you know you all want to be canadian!

**Collective:** Who?

Q: Italy: I'm gonna eat you face...

**Italy:** UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DOITSU!

**Germany:** *sigh*

Q: Austria: How do you feel about skrillex and dubstep?

**Austria:** *cries loudly*

Q: Germany: What would you do for a klondike bar?

**Germany:** Go to the store and buy one.

Q: France: Have YOU ever been raped? Or is that even possible?

**France:** No, it's impossible.

Q: Spain: Can I have permssion invade Romano's vital regions?

**Spain:** *hisses*

Q: Japan: WHY WOULD YOU CREATE HETAONI? It was so sad... *starts crying uncontrolably*

**Japan:** I didn't find it sad.

Q: 2P!America: Do you love 2pEngland? Would you kill a man for him?

**2P!America:** I'd kill people regardless.

Q: 2P!Britain: Hey Artie! I just wanted to say thank you for the glass flavored cuppycakes! After a while, It started to taste like blood..:D I also wanted to ask if seeing 2pAmerica angry turns you on.

**2P!Britain:** Yes, dear, he's so sexy when he turns red. If you want I can give you more cupcakes!

Q: Canada: Could y-you maybe take o-off your s-shirt *deeply blushes* s-so i could see... your c-c-cute, adorable...Canadian chest?*blushes even deeper*

**Prussia:** *takes off Canada's shirt, revealing a fully toned six pack* Woah! Birdie! Why didn't you tell me before?

**Canada:** *Blushes*

Q: Ukraine: It's me again! Remember the girl who shares the same...chest problems that you do? i was thinking we could try that hug again da?

**Ukraine:** *Boing* Sure! *hugs, causing France to faint* *Boing*

* * *

_Yay! The 2P!'s are gone so no more questions for them because that was an epic fail. Also I hope you enjoy this chapter because I am practically brain dead and it took forever. Seriously I started at 9:00 A.M. and right now it's 2:20 P.M. _

_So I made emoticons! Enjoy:  
_

__Britain: ("0"."0")

Russia: ^J^

Italy: ~(^o^)/

Greece: ((_ _))..zzzZZ

Germany and Italy: ~(^-^)/ (T_T )

_If you have any of your own then let me know!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys! I'm pissed because Fanfiction won't let me log on in Firefox and the only cookies I know about are the ones that come with chocolate chips. _

_Also the third day of testing is over and I failed epically! *shakes fist in air* CURSE YOU MATH! _

_So the 2P! nation's are still getting questions so I will still answer them because I don't want to let any one down._

_I was also curious: What do you think Vermont acts like?_

_The reviewers are: ChocoVanille, Lovi's Tomato Lover, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, lunereclipse _

_Please review, da? ^J^_

* * *

Q: China: Fine! Here's 9001 yen. Now can I have tasty treats? :D

**China:** Yes, aru!

Q: Britain: What would you woke up with a hangover and waxed eyebrows?

**Britain:** I would wonder where the bloody hell I was and what I had been doing.

**France:** HONHONHON Or maybe who you had been doing!

**Britain:** FROG!

Q: Greece/Turkey: Who won the staring contest!

**Greece/Turkey:** *still staring*

_Well I don't have a preference so how about you guys decide. Cast your vote by saying their names in the review!_

Q: America: You should fix your economy...

**America:** Why? It's perfectly fine!

Q: Russia: Wait... If you already have my soul then why am I still breathing, and talking, and coughing, and yawning... etc.

**Russia:** You only live because I allow it, da?

Q: America: Do you have a pet Bald Eagle? and if so what is his/her name?

**America:** Of course I do! Her name's Liberty!

Q: France: How many times would you need to be hit in the head until you forget how to be pervy? *Turns to Hungary and whispers* Let's start counting...

**France:** I'm not perverted! *runs from Hungary*

Q: Austria: If you don't like Lady GaGa... Do you like Hatsune Miku XD she's more of an instrument than a singer...

**Austria:** No! I like classical!

Q: Japan: Have you heard of the hacked Pokemon game Creepy Black Version?

**Japan:** *shudders*

_May I?_

**Japan:** Yes.

_Well I don't get creeped out too badly, I love to watch Hetaoni walkthroughs (It won't play on my computer) and I've never cried, I was sitting on the floor bawling and it went like this:_

_Mom: What's wrong?_

_Me: The pokemon! So sad! WAAAH! Wi-with ghosts and WAAAAAH!_

_Mom: What?_

_I love creepy Pasta!_

**Italy:** Pasta? I love pasta!

_No. You. Don't._

Q: Prussia/Germany: How does it feel knowing it has been almost two years since Paul the Octopus has been dead?

**Prussia:** I don't know! I loved him but Gilbird was always so afraid of him!

Q: Spain: How do you feel about tying up with Italy and Romano's soccor team today?

**Spain:** I feel great that my little Lovi and I tied! It's fate!

**Romano:** YOU BASTARD!

Q: European Nations: How do you guys feel about Jedward, from Ireland?

**European Nations:** *shudder*

Q: Britain: Why? Why One direction?

**Britain:** I'm so so sorry!

Q: Canada: How long have you have Kumajiro?

**Canada:** When I was a child.

Q: Japan: When can i get my Pichu?

**Japan:** When we figure out how to get them into tiny spherical carrying cases.

Q: Prussia: How much will your book cost?

**Prussia:** $9.99

Q: Greece: Do you love Japan?

**Greece:** Yes, of course.

Q: Greece: If so, for how long have you loved Japan?

**Greece:** I have loved Japan since I met him.

Q: 2P!France: uwwwaaaaaah how can you refuse a hug from me ? Runs after him huuuuuuuuug

**2P!France:** NOOOOO! *runs away*

Q: 2P!Italy: uwaaah...-stares-...-still staring-... -steals his pasta and runs like donald duck-...

**2P!Italy:** *fires gun*

Q: 2P!Austria: my eyes ! My eyes!...

**2P!Austria:** What? Lady GaGa is awesome!

Q: 2P!America: 'smirks'...what would you say if i said you are awesome ?...it will be fun fighting ya...

**2P!America:** You'd be right.

Q: 2P!Spain:hey what are you staring at pervet ?

**2P!Spain:** *stare*

Q: 2P!Netherlands: i want my nethetlan back uwaaaaaaah!...

**2P!Netherlands:** Oh no! What's wrong?

**Netherlands:** Hey! Did you fucking make her cry? *Starts fighting*

_Please stop fighting. Or at least keep the blood off the windows._

Q: Spain: ganratulation for scoring one goal into the italy today wish you good luck...

**Spain:** Thank you! I always score with Italy or at least the Southern one.

**Romano:** She wasn't talking about that, you tomato bastard!

Q: Netherlands: beat them in the next game leibling i know you can do it -hugs-

**Nehterlands:** *stops beating 2P!Netherlands against the table and grins* Of course I can!

Q: Germany: i enjoyed whatching my contry win-thumbs up- good job soldier...

**Germany:** Danken

Q: Britain: Hi mommy! Hi daddy! It's Israel again! I missed you guys! Mommy, (England) WHAT THE FU** DID YOU DO IN HETAONI THAT LET ITALY COME BACK?

**Britain:** Um, what did I do? My magic never really worked in that game.

Q: Turkey: Why do you hate Grandpa Greece?

**Turkey: ***Still staring* Because he's an idiot!

Q: 2P!Britain: Can I please have a cupcake? I want...a chocolate and blood flavored one!

**2P!Britain:** Of course, dearie. I just need the blood and I'll be all set.

Q: Italy: Perché cazzo saresti così ORRIBILE E PRENDERE TUTTI PER LA CASA HETAONI? YOU MADE ME CRY SCOPA!

**Italy:** Ve~ I'm so sorry! Please don't cry! It makes me sad to know I made others sad!

Q: Korea: Do I even want to know why you made a blue named monster that chases people and raepes them before it kills them?

**Korea:** Are you talking about Steve, Da-Ze?

Q: Britain: ...I can't fall asleep now...

**Britain: **Drink some tea.

Q: America: Can I have a hug? Or kiss? *blushes*

**America:** Sure! *leans in for a kiss*

Q: France: ...you did ally with me...BUT YOU'RE DISGUSTING! THANKS TO YOU I CAN'T THINK KF ANYTHING THE SAME WAY! *shoots France in the head*

**France:** OUCH! It's not my fault you have a dirty mind!

Q: Romano: Why are you so damn cute?

**Spain:** Because he looks like a tomato!

**Romano:** Shut up!

Q: Italy: Sorry for yelling. Did you know Grandpa Rome is also my grandpa?

**Italy: **Ve~ Really? Can I call you sorella?

* * *

_So that's the end! Have you guys ever heard of The Key of Awesome? They have a song parodying One Direction. Check them out on youtube and these are the lyrics: _

Look at my face

So sweet and pure

They let me sing even though I have a st-utter

We're hanging tough

We punch the air

And like the honey badger we don't fucking ca-are

This song was made by a gay computer

We all sing high cause we're nuetered

Baby we make real bands go home and slit their wrists

We are the seventh sign of the apocalypse

We're running now cause we don't know what water is

You don't know-ow-ow we're terrible

You thought that boy bands were dead and gone

But like cancer and aids we're still going strong

Ten million tween girls and old perverts can't be wrong

Let's all point and run

Pointing at stuff is such fun

Point point

We don't know we're almost done

What's going on

I see your thong

Girl, did you know I got the same one o-o-on

We're on a beach

Doing a sport

We didn't bring any beach stuff, not even shorts

Here comes a girl who was paid to be here

Let's all split one luke warm beer

Me and my four friends want you so desperately

Now that I say that out loud it sounds quite creepy

Come back here you're not in danger of being played you see

Cause we don't know-ow-ow

We don't know what boners are

Now let's do the na na part

This is the part where we na na na na

Every hit song needs a na na na na

You'll wake up at night screaming na na na na

My grandmother's nickname is na na

And now I'll point to the place where you make babies

I want somebody to grow old and point with me

I like the fact that we wear the same size kapris

I don't know-ow-ow

I don't know that I'm gay yet

Some day he'll come out of the closet

In five years I will OD on heroin

One of us will be th Justin

I think it's me

I don't think so bro

I will be the Justin one

Oh no you will be the fat Phatone

Fuck you

I will be in musicals.

_Seriously it's a really funny song!_

_Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys! Guess what? Last day of school is over! Prussia! Get the beer!_

**Prussia:** *tosses beer over*

**Germany:** You are not old enough to drink beer. *Replaces with sprite*

_Awwwww. No fair! Fine. __Well at least start the sparkle party! And also... *snaps fingers* All normal characters have to wear only speedos for the next two chapters! *Starts drooling and nose bleeding*  
_

_By the way did anyone get the $9.99 joke? (Nein is no in German)  
_

_Okay the reviewers this time are: DeadlyNightmareTrio13, lunereclipse, ChocoVanille, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, and Lovi's Tomato Lover.  
_

_Hey I just met you  
_

_And this is crazy  
_

_But I'm really bored  
_

_So review me maybe?_

* * *

Q: Netherlands: thats awesome don't let me down -pulls Netherlands 2p away from him- now lets be all friends-smiles like an angel and kiss them both on the cheek-

**Netherlands:** *eye roll* Fine

**2P!Netherlands:** YAY!

Q: 2P!Italy: what the hell are u shooting me for ?...i will £¥¿¡\ if you don't stop , u & %#&# son of a ¥¥¥¿¡\※ ...THE PASTA IS MINE BASTARD...$%%$$$^%^^&O

**2P!Italy:** Mother fucker, I will put more holes in you than swiss cheese if you don't FUCKING DROP THAT PASTA!

Q: Britain: i was in england when one diriction came and the one with the blond hair winked at me kyaaaah and well ur ppl are just amazing i love your country and the tea there is perfect...just the tea sorry...

**Britain:** What about my scones? Everyone loves my scones!

**America:** Right, sure Iggy.

Q: Netherlands/Germany: tomorrow u will play with each other do your best both of ya *cheeeeers*

**Netherlands/Germany:** *Exchange glares*

Q: Prussia: ask Canada to make me some pancakes pweaaaaaaaaaase...

**Prussia: **Of course! Oh Birdie...?

**Canada:** *sighs* Fine.

**Prussia:** Can I have some too, Birdie?

**Canada:** I suppose.

**Prussia:** YAY!

Q: America: you know your 2p said that you are an idiot and that you are not a hero and babbling like a baby and that you are a shame for the american's ?

**America:** Oh he did, did he? *Slowly walks towards 2P!America*

Q: 2P!America: you know your 1p said that you talk like a girl and u cant fight in real and that your bat is just a game for kids u use so u can scare ppl away bc in reality you are afraid of them -runs awaaaaaay-

**2P!America:** *growls and lunges at America*

**America:** *Starts fighting*

_*Nose bleeds harder*_

Q: Italy: -hugs- so cute so cute so cute...let's eat a lot and lot's of pasta together ~

**Italy:** Ve~ Really? YAY! Wait, can Doitsu come too?

**Germany:** *sighs*

Q: Spain: today i saw your pic when you were out from the shower and it was soooo sexy -grins at roma-...

**Spain:** Oh, you like what you see? Unfortunately I'm taken. *Pulls a struggling Romano onto his lap*

**Romano:** *growls*

Q: Romano: uwaaaaah i love you sooo much my roma uwaaaah mama loves you always remember that -hugs the life out of him-aaaah ~ i will make anything you wish come trueee ~

**Romano:** *gasps for air* How... about... some... pasta?

Q: Austria: ...if you don't want to die...dont ask about your 2p self...it's horrible *cries*

**Austria:** *Moves his chair farther away from 2P!Austria*

Q: 2P!Spain: throw a table at him.-...now what pervet *scowls*?

**2P!Spain:** *dodges and continues staring*

Q: Russia: ...i went to Moscow 3 days ago ...and well your ppl are scary...but i love the snow there ~

**Russia:** I hate snow, oh! But you going to Moscow must surely mean you want to become one with me!

Q: 2P!Germany: Go clean the house *throw the broom at him*

**2P!Germany:** Awww! But I hate cleaning! It's boring!

Q: America: Did you know, that Alaska tried to get into the liquor celler?

**America:** *stops rolling around with 2P!America* God dammit! I told Alaska that she's too young!

**Russia:** Aw, come on comrade, at least let her drink vodka!

**America:** *Super death glare ACTIVATED!* No fucking way.

Q: Japan: *hands rubber box with some holes in it* here we go, this works, right?

**Japan:** Hai. It will work.

Q: France: what would you say if I told you that the humidty while i was writting this, was 69%?

**France:** I'd say that you speak my language. HONHONHON

Q: Britain: Come on, you like Jedward, right?

**Britain:** No.

Q: America: Did you know that Christopher Drew is from Missouri, did you know that, daddy?

**America:** *giggle* No, I didn't sweetie!

Q: Prussia: Have you ever heard of Pewdiepie? He's swedish, but pretty fruitcaking awesome!

**Prussia:** I can only say one thing: BARRELS!

Q: Canada: What happend to the seal's that were sent to one of my Zoo's? Some of them are dead.

**Canada:** The circle of life, I'm guessing.

**Kumajirou:** *Wakes up from sleep* Who're you?

**Canada:** Kumatata, I'm Canada, your owner.

**Kumajirou:** *falls back to sleep*

Q: Turkey: Are turkey's from there? California wants to know, i told her that their not, but she won't listin, *wisphers* She's most definatly Daddy America's daughter.

**Turkey:** *Still staring* Some turkeys are, I suppose?

Q: Poland: Wanna play chess? NO POLISH RULE!

**Poland:** ALWAYS, like, POLAND RULE!

Q: Lithuania: Do you have a Lithuanian Rule, like Polski over here? *points to Poland

**Lithuania:** No. I play fairly.

**Poland:** Leit I, like, so play fairly!

**Lithuania:** Sure.

Q: Estonia: How long have you and Finland been friends?

**Estonia:** Since M-Mr. R-Russia so kindly t-took us in.

Q: Sweden: Before Finland, did you love anybody else?

**Sweden:** No.

Q: Britain: Quick, Fruk, Usuk, Or Asakiku?

**Britain:** Well I don't want to choose but if I had to... *Inaudible Mumbling*

**America:** WHAT WAS THAT?

**Britain:** I SAID USUK!

**America:** *Hugs Britain* Awe! Iggy!

**Britain:** Sh-shut up!

Q: Prussia: If you hadn't met Canada, who would you have fell in love with? *Prucan supporter though*

**Prussia:** No one else matches my idea of awesome! But I guess Hungary?

_What ARE his pairings beside Canada, Austria, and Hungary?_

**Prussia:** I don't know!

_Hungary!_ _Start researching! ASAP!_

Q: Japan: Wait, I change my mind, I'll let he/she ride on my head.

**Japan:** Pokemon don't have genders. Except in the games, and they are still referred to as "it".

Q: Kitouran: It's funny that you posted the parody of What Makes You Beautiful at the bottom. Maine showed that to me, laughing his head off at the Na na na part

_Well I love The Key of Awesome!  
_

Q: Italy: Of course! I'm sorry I yelled. I was just...yeah whatever.

**Italy:** Ve~

Q: America: *blushing madly* Th-Thanks! Um...why does Manhatten smell so bad? Seriously?

**America:** Because I just decided to let Manhattan do her own thing.

Q: Britain: I need your help Mommy! Pink Fluffy Unicorn is sick and I don't know what to do!

**Britain:** Stay calm and ask one of my fairies to make a health potion.

Q: Romano: What would you do if you found out that tomatoes somehow stopped growing? Or that I ate them all. Dammit tomatoes are yummy!

**Romano:** *Eye twitch* I would slit your throat and use your blood like tomato paste in a pizza.

**Everyone else:** *Moves their chairs away from the angry Italian in a speedo*

Q: 2P!Britain: Um...I'll work on that for you. Also, if you're England...are you also my mommy? This is confusing me...

**2P!Britain:** Of course I am, dearie.

Q: France: I told my perverted friend your French Fry thing and even she was grossed out! Where the hell do you get these things from!

**France:** I can not take credit for that one. The author told me! HONHONHON

_*Hides face*_

Q: Kitouran: Which is your favorite nation and who's your favorite one to pair them with? Also, happy very late birthday!

_Thank you! My favorite nation is either America or Prussia and my favorite pairing is PruCan!_

Q: Canada: I love you! Almost as much as America. I feel very sorry for you. I would hate it if people mistook me for my older sister (which some do, and man it pisses me off!) Your question is, if you could get one country to recognize you forever, who would it be?_  
_

**Canada:** Just one? Well I would say Prussia but he already recognizes me. I'd say America.

Q: Prussia: Is my best friend more awesome than you? She keeps saying she is. Also, how the hell did someone as awesome as you, raise someone with a stick shoved completely up his ass? You sure you guys are related? How would you react if I told you I stole Gilbird and was cooking him for dinner?

**Prussia:** No one is as awesome as me! I don't know how I managed to raise that *Points to Germany* and I, of course, would fucking kill you if you touched my little Gilbird.

Q: Japan: Do you love China? Like brotherly love?

**Japan:** Of course I love China-ani

Q: China: Can I cut off your ponytail?

**China:** I would cut off your hand, aru.

Q: Korea: Can I trim your sleeves?

**Korea:** I'm gonna say no because fashion originated in Korea, Da-Ze!

Q: America: What do you usually order from Mcdonalds?

**America:** Everything!

Q: Russia: Did the snow really catch your fall...

**Russia:** Da, of course it did, because I know everything about snow.

**Britain:** But didn't you break your back?

**Russia:** What was that? _Kolkolkol_

**Britain:** Nothing!

Q: Britain: Do you miss Flying Mint Bunny? Do you see him now? TELL ME YOUR INTERMOST DEEPEST THOUGHTS!

**Britain:** Why would I miss him? He's right here! I'm just thinking how I really want to leave this story.

_No._

**Britain:** *sigh*

Q: France: Why do you wear a blue cape...?

**France:** Because it's fashionable!

**Poland:** It, like, is not!

**France: **Like you would know, skirt wearer!

**Poland:** *Tackles France*

**France:** *Fights back*

Q: America: -realizes what he meant and hides behind France, blushing- NON I 'OULD PERFER IF YOU DON'T 'OW ME! IM NOT ZAT PERVERTED!

**America:** *Grins* You do, don't you?

Q: Switzerland/2P!Switzerland: :...-staring-...-walks over to 1P!Swissy-...If i shoot him, do you think it will affect you at all

**Switzerland:** If you do it I will beat you with my peace prize!

Q: Italy: -sweatdrop- Who cares, you still get pasta cause you are adorable!

**Italy:** Ve~

Q: 2P!Germany: Oh..Mein..Gott! YOU ARE MY WORST NIGHTMARE! A NOT-STICK-IN-THE-MUD GERMANY! That's just weird you know.

**2P!Germany:** It's not weird! *Starts pouting*

Q: 2P!Spain: Wait...how are you opposite of Spain?

**2P!Spain:** *Still staring* I'm not an idiotic pedophile.

**Spain:** Hey!

Q: 2P!Canada: MAMA IS NOT A P*SSY! And, are there any 2P versions of us? If so,Mama's a 'Mama' are you a 'Papa'?

**2P!Canada:** I don't have children, thank god! I am a full fledged bachelor!

Q: Canada: Okay Mama, but she still has nightmares a lot.

**Canada:** Well give her some warm maple syrup.

Q: 2P!America: Im tempted to challenge you in a fight, but who do you think will win? Even though it would be me!

**2P!America: **Please, I would so win.

Q: 2P!Italy/Romano: Who do you think would win in a fight between you two?-looks back and forth-

**2P!Italy/Romano:** Me! No! Me! Stop copying me mother fucker!

* * *

_Well, while more than three countries are shedding blood__ I guess this chapter is over!_ _GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? *Starts tossing glitter every where*_

**Meanwhile:**

A battle with Greece and Turkey!

**Turkey:** Give up, fucker!

**Greece:** No.

**Turkey:** *Glitter gets in his eyes, causing him to blink* FUCK! WHO THE FUCK DID THAT? *Sees Kitouran throwing glitter everywhere* MUTHER FUCKER! THIS WAS YOUR FAULT!

_Um... *Runs*_

**Turkey: ***Chases***  
**

_REVIEW! HASTA LA PASTA! AAAAAAAAAGH, TURKEY, I'M SORRY!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey Guys! Well I managed to outrun Turkey for now so more question time! Yay!_

_Have any of you ever seen Germany and Chibitalia doing the Yes Dance? Fucking Hilarious!  
_

_The reviewers this time are: lunereclipse, groupie-nation, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, Gayung Galau, Rhea Abgrund, Lovi's Tomato Lover, FallingforWerewolves, and ChocoVanille  
_

**Turkey:** THERE YOU ARE YOU FUCKING AUTHOR BASTARD!

_*Grabs Italy's white flag and starts waving it* I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M SORRY!_

* * *

Q: Romano: O.O Holy shit Romano you are SCAAARYYY!

**Romano:** Well, don't threaten my tomatoes, you stupid reviewer bastardo!

Q: Britain: Thanks! She feels better...I can tell. She wants to pummel America-nii again!

**America:** Hit me with her imaginary hooves?

**Britain:** THAT'S IT YOU STUPID LITTLE GIT! *Starts strangling a laughing America*

Q: Japan: How do you manage to make such awesome stuff?

**Japan:** I make sure my products have good quality and that they are all so kawaii.

Q: 2P!Britain: I have your blood! *gives him a vial* Also, I don't know if I want to know how you guys are both my mothers...

**2P!Britain:** Yay! Now I can make blood cupcakes! Where did you get it from? Oh it doesn't matter! Yay! Does anyone else want some?

**Italy:** I love cupcakes! *Starts to raise hand*

**Germany:** *Holds down Italy's hand* Nein, you don't.

Q: Kitouran: Why'd you give France that idea! It broke my brain! Now everything everyone says is...well...yeah. France-ified.

_My thoughts have been France-ified since the middle of last year. Did you know that the average teenager thinks about sex every ten seconds? That's why I try to eat hot dogs in five._

Q: France: Why'd you want to marry Mommy? (No offense intended Mommy) He can be a really stuck up prick...

**France: **Because I was poor and my boss said he would kill me if I didn't get out of debt!

Q: America: How much do you weigh? It blows my friend's mind that you can eat so many f***ing burgers yet be so f***ing skinny.

**America:** Do you know how much effort it takes to run a nation? Have you ever seen a fat nation?

Q: Russia: What would happen if you took off your scarf? You relly jumped out of a plane? What were you smoking! WHY WOULD YOU JUMP OUT OF A PLANE!

**Russia:** If someone took off my scarf I would tear their skin off and make a new scarf with it. I know everything about snow so I knew I would survive jumping out of a plane.

Q: Switzerland: What would you do if it turned out that Liechenstein liked your 2P!self more than you?

**Switzerland:** She doesn't, does she?

**Liechtenstein: **Oh, big brother, I love you! I would never love someone else when I have you!

_*Stops running* D'awwwwww! SO KAWAII!_

**Turkey:** Mother fucker! I'm gonna kill you!

_*Runs*_

Q: Poland: Out of all the countries who do you like the least?

**Poland:** That's tough, like, it would either be Russia or, like, France.

Q: 2P!Britain: How many cupcakes do you make on a daily basis?

**2P!Britain:** It depends on how much human flesh I can get my hands on! Would you like to help me, dearie?

Q:Romano: Besides the fact that he's incredibly perverted, is there any other reason why you hate France?

**Romano:** Because the stupid wine bastard takes Spain away and he doesn't pay attention to me!

**Spain:** Oh, Lovi, I'm so sorry! Next time I promise not to leave you!

**Romano:** *blushes* Hmmph!

Q: Canada: How many times has Prussia asked you to make him pancakes anyway?

**Canada:** Well have you ever gotten to a store and wondered where the maple syrup is...?

Q: 2P!Italy: 'growls'...come near me and i will toss u in the trach can stupid italien the pasta is mine mine Mine -lunches at him-...

**2P!Italy:** *roars* I WILL FUCKING MAKE YOU BEG FOR MERCY LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!

Q: 2P!Germany: ...bo...boring ?BORING ? Thats horribe you % &#%/ -starts hitting him with the broom on his head-...cleaning is boring ? You are a £$¥«£$ take it back...take it back #&&*% TAKE IT BACK...

**2P!Germany:** I'm sorry! Don't hit me! *Whimpers*

Q: Spain: ...-stares-i wanted roma jealous but i think both of you didnt understand me -raises eyebrow- and i think i maded it clear -pulls netherlands close to her- that this guy is the most sexiest and gentle thing in the world for me -giggles-

**Spain:** I already have someone! *Pulls Romano closer*

**Netherlands/Romano:** *Start blushing*

Q: Britain: oh...my dad once gave me a plate of them put i just ate one and i was busy in the bathroom for hours and the dogs neighboor ate it and he died after 2 days-smiles-

**Britain: **I'm a gentleman, I don't hit ladies, I'm a gentleman, I don't hit ladies!

Q: Romano: ofcourse i will make any kind of pasta you want mama loves you yaaaaaay my son asked me for pasta i am the happiest thing in the whole world -hugs him tighter-...

**Romano:** *Blushes even deeper*

Q: Italy: ofcourse he can come with us -smiles- and i will make him some wurst too and i will make some tuna for myself...yaaaaaay tunaaaaaa...

**Italy:** !

Q: Russia: ...-rape face-...one with you ? Haha why would i want to become one with someone as ugly as you fatass hmm?...you and america should really lose some weight dumkopf..hehe...

**Russia: _KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL_**

_You really want to die, don't you?_

Q: Germany: you know my dad looks excally like you even his hair...and personallty...its kinda fucking creepy...but awesome too !...

**Germany:** He's probably mature.

**Prussia:** And boring as fuck!

Q: Netherlands: if i told you that i always fall from the stairs whould you think i am an idiot ? -teary eyes-

**Netherlands:** No, I'm used to idiots *Looks at Denmark*

Q: Poland: what do u think is the most beautifull color with a tanned girl like me ?...i mean for clothes and nails?

**Poland:** You can never, like, go wrong with pink!

Q: Italy: 'starts eating with italy and germany-...italy?...-looking at the ceiling-...oh god...-pales-...there is a spider just above us...-spider falls in italys plate-...kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no!...no! Keep it away from me. ...uwaaaaah...-running in circles-...

**Italy:** AAAAAAGH! SAVE THE PASTA! SAVE ME! DOITSU! SAVE DOITSU! SAVE THE FOOD! SAVE MY WHITE FLAG! AAAAAAAAAAAAH *runs into wall and falls unconscious*

Q: America/2P!America: -whispers-...you are both such an idiots hehehee-smiles creeply-...

**2P!America/America:** *Hears it and turns around, glaring and raising weapons*

Q: France: my friend is dating a french boy in our class...-who is sitting beside me-...and he is fucking seeing nude pictures in the middle of the class with his iphone...its really creepy how much he is like you but i just wish that we jad someone like hungary samching his head with a frying pan so he can have soms sens in his head-glares at him-...

**Hungary:** Do you want to borrow my frying pan?

**France:** I think I like this guy! HONHONHO- *Hit in the face with a frying pan* le OUCH!

Q: Austria: i have an excellent idea how we can make those idiots stay away from us -whisper-...try to be super nice to them and they will run away...i know its hard but lets do it...i want to have some peace already...

**Austria:** But it's so hard to ignore such idiots!

Q: Ukraine: ...you was amazing at the game today good job girl...

**Ukraine:** *Boing* Oh thank you! I was afraid my boobies woulld get in the way! *Boing*

Q: Sweden: ...dont worry mein friend you still did good -thumbs up-...good luck in the next one

**Sweden:** ...

Q: Greece: if you wernt sleeping you have won you idiot % %%#

**Greece:** *Watching Turkey chase around Kitouran* It's too much work and effort.

Q: 2P!Austria: 2P! Austria: Who's your favorite singer/band? Pssst...you're my favorite 2P! Country...Run away with me.

**2P!Austria:** I love country, rock, and pop but I think I love Justin Beiber and One Direction the best! Sure I'll run away with you!

Q: Austria: I know classical is your favorite genre, but do you have piece you love above all others?

**Austria:** I just love Chopin. His work was brilliant. Of course there's also Beethoven, Mozart, so many choices, really.

Q: America: New Mexico is a state too...:foreveralone: You have no idea how many times I've been told otherwise.

**America:** I know, how could I forget one of my children?

**Canada:** Um...

**America/Kumajirou:** Who are you?

**Canada:** America, I'm your brother, Kumacupcake, I'm your owner.

Q: Prussia: How do you feel about the 2P! Version of yourself/ the fem! Version of yourself?

**Prussia:** They're not as awesome as me, the original, the best, the awesome!

Q: 2P!Belarus: are you more insane than your 1P?

**2P!Belarus:** No. Why would I be crazy?

Q: Spain: I was having nosebleed when I see you fu**ing Romano on doujinshi, you where so hot

**Spain:** Oh really?

Q: Romano: if there five Spain in the world, you will chose who or you take all of them to make your Spain(s) harem?

**Romano:** I don't think I could handle five Spains. You can't spell Spain without pain.

Q: Canada/2P!Canada: make US/2P!US cry!

**Canada:** But that's really mean!

**2P!Canada:** Okay. *Walks up and punches America in the nose*

**America:** OWWWWWWW! *Starts crying*

Q: Hungary: if doujinshi, have do you read a beautiful Spamano doujinshi? Tell me if you do!

**Hungary:** I haven't read any recently! I've been kinda busy. *Glares at France and Prussia*

Q: Britain: I know your food is delicious, but why people though that you food isn't delicious at all (well, I don't really like how scone taste)

**Britain:** I don't know why people don't like my cooking!

**America:** *Mutters* Because we have taste buds.

Q: France: you must chose one doujinshi UKUS•Spamano•Nyo!Belarus X Russia•USCAN•Framano•Russmano•RussEst•

**France:** I prefer FrUk. HONHONHON

Q: Russia: I love you! more than your 2P!

**Russia: **Really? Do you want to become one with Mother Russia then?

Q: Prussia: if you has awesome VR, then why you awesome in every way?

**Prussia:** Because it's impossible for me to not be awesome!

Q: 2P!Spain: Spain isn't pedophile, he only shotacon!

**2P!Spain:** Well then why does he love Chibi!Romano so much?

Q: Estonia: I check in wiki, why your relationship Russia is umm... Worst? Because I read in the wiki it said there a survey said that minority of Russia citizen doesn't like Estonia?

**Estonia:** I-I l-love R-Russia! he-heh

Q: Denmark: I don't know, why I love DenIce more than any nordics pairing?

**Denmark:** I don't know, maybe because I bring out the best of everybody! *Grin*

Q: Iceland: you're cute and handsome, why not you use it as model?

**Iceland:** Would there be tourism involved?

Q: Romano: will you become my clothing line model?, my clothing line is Anti-SPPT

**Romano:** No!

**Spain:** Oh, but you would look so cute as a model!

**Romano: **Sh-shut up!

****Q: Germany: I want you to play nut- no!, play mass in B minor! (I want nutcracker, but he is Germany not Russia)

**Germany:** I don't really play an instrument.

Q: Prussia: isn't your brother sweet?, he even make ST. Matthew Passion for you!

**Prussia:** What do you mean? Birdie already loved me!

**Canada: ***nods*

Q: Austria: I heard, chopin is a French polish... And give me your bless you highness

**Austria: **I give you my blessing, for what, I don't know.

Q: 2P!Britain: you only can cook cupcake? Why not have a battle with Germany about sweet?

**2P!Britain:** Why would I fight? I don't need anymore ingredients.

Q: Romano: I always dream hearing you play cello..., will you play it *give cello*

**Romano:** *blushes* sure. *Starts playing*

Q: France/Spain/Estonia/Denmark/Japan/Switzerland/Austria : I don't know why I adore you guys in real world, you guys are awesome country espcially Japan!

**Denmark:** *Grins* It's because we rock!

**France:** It's because I'm sexy!

**Austria:** It's because I'm a gentleman.

**Spain:** It's because of my Lovi!

Q: Kitouran: can I later summon S. Korea? Or can I summon nyotalia of them? And you are awesome, more than Prussia

_*Still running* Well South Korea is already here, unfortunately, but sure if you ask nyotalia a question I'll summon them but they aren't any different from the originals_

__Q: Turkey: LEAVE THE FRUITCAKING AWESOME AUTHOR ALONE!

**Turkey:** *Glares* FINE!

Q: America: Remind me, NEVER, to make a bet with California, New York, New Jersey, Florida, and Texas. Losing requires for me to wear a bikini for a week. *looks down at herself, cursing about my siblings.*

**America:** I tried to warn you. They once got me into a bunny suit.

Q: France: STAY AWAY! *has her knife bat out*

**France:** You like it rough?

Q: 2P!America: We're alot alike, *looks at your bat and mine* Wanna go terrorize some people?

**2P!America:** *Grins* FUCK YEAH!

Q: 2P!German: I like you, I like 1P! Germany also, but i like you.

**2P!Germany:** Yay!

Q: All Male nations: *nose bleeds* Wait, are the chibi's in them also, cause that'll be weird.

_No, the chibis are wearing normal cute bathing suits._

__Q: Sealand: I'll move over there, for a price of free internet, food, and i get the title of best state that starts with a M.

**Sealand:** Okay! Ha! Now my nation has nine people!

**Britain:** *Sighs*

Q: Prussia: STEPHANOOOOOOOOO!

**Prussia: ***grins*

Q: Britain: WOO-HOO that's one of my favorite parings!

**Britain:** *Sighs harder*

Q: Prussia: $9.99 really, i only have $9.98, dang.

**Prussia:** I got 99 problems but a cent ain't one!

Q: Japan: Okay, i'll carry it on my head.

**Japan:** Hai.

Q: 2P!Spain: Hi! I'm Missouri! Do you like tomatoes?

**2P!Spain:** No.

Q: 2P!Britain: Wanna make some cupcakes? I have poison, glass, tar, cables, ABC gum... *continues on till she reaches her favorite one of all* and daddy America's underwear after spending a week with Britain, not you, 1P! Britain.

**2P!Britain:**Thank you, dearie!

**America:** Please don't talk to him.

Q: China: Y u so smart?

**China:** Because I'm over 4000 years old, aru.

Q: Russia: No, Alaska shouldn't have vodka, right now.

**Russia:** Oh, but that's no fun!

Q: Spain/France/Prussia/Russia/: POKER? Wanna play?

**Everyone:** Sure.

**BTT:** STRIP POKER!

_Okay._

__Q: Kitouran: I've heard Prussia/Russia's popular, Germancest also.

_Huh, okay._

__Q: Romano: lets say that the world ends, and your left with Germany, Switzerland, and America. Germany and Switzerand only have swiss cheese, wrust and potatos while America has the only supply of tomatos (because your crops got fucked up during Armagedeon). Who would you spend the rest of your life with?(note: your relationship with that person has to be a romantic one)

**Romano:** I would kill myself.

Q: 2P!Britain: Could you sit on 2pAmerica's lap for the rest of this chapter to see how long he could go without trying to kill you?

**2P!Britain:** *Prances over to 2P!America and sits down*

**2P!America:** *Tries not to beat his brains in*

Q: Spain: W-would it b-be ok wi-ith you if I... *takes deep breath*...! *makes very big puppy dog eyes and looks like a helpless child*

**Spain:** Yes?

Q: Prussia: Is it REALLY five meters long, or is that an exageration?

**Prussia:** No exaggeration. It's really that big.

Q: Canada: Do you like prussia's five meters?

**Canada:** *Blushes* yes.

**Prussia:** Awe, Birdie!

Q: Austria: Could you please please please kiss Romano on the cheek? Also, you might wanna restrict spain when you do it. That's right. I said WHEN!

**Austria:** *Hungary blocks Spain and he pecks both Romano and Chibi!Romano on the cheeks*

**Chibi!Romano/Romano:** CHIGI!

Q: Hungary: Did you have a constant nosebleed every time you would see Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia together?

**Hungary:** No, it's too innocent.

Q: Germany: Have you figured out that your Holy Roman Empire yet?

**Germany:** Yes.

Q: 2P!Italy: Do you 'like' 2pGermany, or do you think he's just another lazy ass German?

**2P!Italy:** He's way too lazy.

Q: Romano: Y U NO LIKE WRUST?

**Romano:** Because I like tomatoes!

Q: Japan: What kind of pokémon do you yhink Greece would be?

**Japan:** A snorlax.

Q: Korea:  
-If everything origionates in Korea like you say they do, does that go for small penises and terrorest as well?

**Korea:** No, everything else did, though, Da-Ze!

Q: 2P!Austria: what's your favorite Skillex song.

**2P!Austria:** There are too many!

Q: Britain: WTF happened to your fucking awesome pirate self that had defeated the Spanish Armada, and did so many other shit loads of amazing things!

**Britain:** I became a gentleman.

Q: Italy: Why did you let Austria and Hungary Beleive you were a girl and dress you up in girls clothes? Even though you did look so amazingly cute!

**Italy:** I thought they knew!

Q: Poland: What are your philosophical and political opinions on...dat Lithuanian ass?

**Poland:** Dat ass is, like, fine.

Q: Kitouran: Japan's Carmelldansen dance made me realize something! You should dress all the nation's in cat ears and tails! XDXDXD

_Hmmmmmm..._

__Q: Britain: Has anyone accidently stepped on one of your "friends?"

**Britain:** No, they can fly!

Q: Germany: Why won't you let Kitouran have beer? I think it would be really funny if the person controlling everything got drunk...

**Everyone:** NOOOOOOOO!

_Aw! No fair!_

Q: France: You enjoy wearing the speedo don't you..._  
_

**France:** Yes, I do.

Q: Romano: If tomatoes were the number one cause of stomache cancer, would you still eat them?

**Romano:** YES!

Q: Spain: Would you stop him from eating the tomatoes?

**Spain:** No.

Q: Japan: I was watching Hetaoni, and if you created it, then why did you die first in the first time?

**Japan:** I was depressed.

Q: Italy: Does your favorite kind of Pasta depend on where you are?

**Italy:** Yes! Like when I'm in Britain I enjoy bow tie pasta because bow ties are cool!

Q: China: What's the most uncute thing you can think of right now?

**China:** France, aru.

**France:** HONHONHON So you are thinking of me?

**China:** Fuck you, aru.

**France: **Okay! *Hit in the face with a wok* OUCH!

Q: Prussia: How did you find Gilbird?

**Prussia:** He fell on my head and never left.

Q: Germany: ...*Pokes face and runs* YOU'VE BEEN POKERFACED!

**Germany:** *eye twitch*

Q: Italy: I made pasta! *hands Italy bowl of pasta*

**Italy:** Ve~

Q: Everyone: I ALSO MADE BACON! *Puts giant plate of bacon on the table*

**America:** WOOHOO! *Snags bacon*

_NOOOOOO! MY BACON!_

* * *

_Well this is the longest chapter, I think! Review! HASTA LA PASTA!_

_AMERICA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE WITH MY BACON!  
_

**America:** NEVER!_  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys! So I was looking at youtube and I've got two subscribers and I haven't even made a video yet! (Just playlists) That is so Prussia!_

_Did anyone get my Doctor Who joke from last chapter?  
_

_By the way America won't give my bacon back so I'm not giving him his speedo until he does and he has to sit next to France.  
_

**America:** WORTH IT!

_*Snaps fingers* You shall all wear cat ears and cat tails along with your normal clothes! Except for America. He's still naked until I get bacon!_

**America:** NUUUUUUUU!

_GIVE ME BACON!_

_Anyways the reviewers are: shibi13, ChopstickGirl241, AkitaNeruWolfLover, The Emo In Disguise, ChocoVanille, Lovi's Tomato Lover, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, FallingforWerewolves, lunereclipse, and DeadlyNightmareTrio13  
_

_REVIEW!_

* * *

Q: France: NON! I DO NOT! Papa! Make 'im stop zaying zat I do!

**France:** Sorry, but you are on your own! Besides I'm hoping he does whip it out. HONHONHON

Q: Switzerland: ...-Throws a waterbalLoon in his face- Since I can't take you seriously in a speedo...VIVA LA RESTTANCE! -RUNS AWAY-

**Switzerland:** *Takes out gun* Liechtenstein, look away.

**Liechtenstein:** Okay, big brother.

**Switzerland:** *Starts shooting.*

Q: 2P!German: Actually...It is..-edges away from the pouting German in a speedo-I totally forgot your question now...

**2P!Germany:** It is not! Besides I'm not wearing a speedo! I look so cute in cat ears! *Starts grinning*

Q: Poland/France: YOU ARE BOTH WRONG! I have the best style out of both of you!

**Poland/France:** You wish! We look way better than you!

Q: Turkey: No chasing Prussia worthy awesome authors, -spirts face repeatedly with a spray bottle- No..no...no..no..-runs away!-

**Turkey:** MOTHER FUCKER YOU BETTER RUN! *Chases*

Q: 2P!Italy: I would have thought you'd hate pasta, since your opposite of Italy, I guess somethings never change...

**2P!Italy:** Well I replace some of the ingredients. I replace the noodles with organs, the meat balls with eyeballs, and the sauce is replaced with the blood of my enemies.

Q: 2P!Romano: KYA! Are you and 2PSpain in a realationship, or do guys hate eachother? And do you hate tomatoes since 1PRoma loves them?

**2P!Romano:** How could I hate anyone? I love 2P!Spain! Even if he hates me. I hate tomatoes! I prefer wurst!

Q: South Korea: If everything originated in Korea, then where did you originate from?

**South Korea: **Well you know God, Da-Ze?

_Are you saying you originated from God?_

**South Korea: **No, I'm saying I am God, Da-Ze.

Q: France: Umm... Can you swim? and who do you think would love to drown you the most?

**France:** Oui, of course I can, and no one would like to drown me.

**Almost Everyone:** *Raises hand*

_*Raises hand*_

Q: Italy: Can you please give me a hug? :3

**Italy:** Ve~ Of course!

Q: Russia: How much do you love/hate snow?

**Russia: **I hate snow so much.

Q: America: Mcdonalds, Taco Bell, or Burger King?

**America:** Mcdonalds! Duh!

Q: China: You said a bad word! *slaps*

**China:** Ouch! What the fuck, aru?

Q: Japan: How often do you carry a sword?

**Japan:** I never leave it at home.

Q: Greece: ...*pokes*

**Greece:** *Stirs in his sleep and starts stroking cat ears* Oh, Japan, I love milk. Purrrrrrrrrr. *Snore*

Q: Everyone: Do you all have Facebook accounts?

**Everyone:** Yes!

_Yup. I have three!_

Q: America: WHY YOU STEAL PRECIOUS BACON THAT I MADE FOR EVERYONE *Grabs 2p America's bat*_  
_

**America:** *hisses*

Q: Romano: You chose cancer? oh well... here's a tomato I grabbed from 2p Britain's ingredients

**Romano:** Even I'm not that stupid!

Q: Austria: *Gives Lady Gaga's Born This Way album*

**Austria:** *Ears start to bleed* Kill...Me...Now...

Q: Russia: My friend told me to give you a sunflower and that she agrees to becoming one with you. *hands faded sunflower* I put it in a blender

**Russia:** She wants to become one with me? Yay!

**Belarus:** No woman can become one with my Big Brother excpet for me.

**Russia:** _kolkolkol_

Q: Everyone: Favorite soda?

**Austria:** Soda rots the teeth, I don't let Chibitalia or Holy Rome drink it.

**America:** Crush!

**Prussia:** I like root beer!

**Germany:** I don't drink it and I don't let Japan or Italy drink it.

**Hungary:** I don't enjoy soda.

**Britain:** I prefer tea.

**France:** I like wine, not soda.

Q: Germany: You should look up Germany and Italy on Google Images... It's very... interesting...

**Germany:** *Looks it up and throws laptop out the window*

_I don't think my nose has ever bled this much before_

Q: Kitouran: *Gives plate of bacon while America's back is turned*

_WOOHOO!_

**America:** *Smells bacon and swipes it*

_AMERICA! GIVE ME MY FUCKING BACON YOU BASTARD!_

**America:** NEVER!

Q: Poland: Is the "Poland rule" just for chess or can it be used for other games?

**Poland:** You can, like, apply Poland Rule to, like, everything!

Q: 2P!Italy/1P!Romano: Do you guys get along well?

**2P!Italy/Romano:** He's better than my brother.

Q: China: what exactly are Chinese tasty treats anyway?

**China:** They're little panda-shaped cookies.

Q: Greece: Do all of your cats have names?

**Greece:** *Wakes up* yes.

Q: BTT: No strip poker, loser has to down five bottles of winners choice, then pay $500 to the winner.

**Prussia: **No fun!

**France:** I wanna strip!

**Spain:** I wanted Lovi to watch!

_You have to._

**BTT:** fine!

Q: 2P!America: Wanna get 1P! France?

**2P!America:** *glances at France, who's trying to rape a still-naked America* Not right now. *starts laughing*

Q: 2P!Austria: Ever heard of Blood on the Dance Floor?

**2P!Austria:** No. Ever heard of Justin Beiber?

Q: 2P!Britain: Cool, i won't eat any cupcakes, but i'll help make them.

**2P!Britain:** Good, Dearie, come alone to my house and I can definitely let you be in- I mean make them.

Q: America: NO WAY! California, do you have the pitcure of Daddy in the bunny suit?

**America:** I told Cali to burn them.

Q: 2P!America: *shows pitcure of Daddy America in bunny suit* Look!

**2P!America:** !

**America:** I am going to kill Cali.

Q: 2P!Germany: Woo-hoo, wanna be friends?

**2P!Germany:** Yes! Of course!

Q: 2P!Germany: Do you like 2P! Italy?

**2P!Germany:** No! He's a big meanie!

Q: 2P!Spain: Good, I don't like them either.

**2P!Spain:** I hate them.

Q: 2P!Spain: Do you like 2P! Romano?

**2P!Spain:** NO!

Q: Sealand: Woo-hoo, nine people!

_Actually if you go onto Wikipedia, that's not far from the truth._

**Sealand:** I may not have many people but I do have a goat!

Q: Romano/Italy: What do you think of the Rock Oprea part of Bohemian Rhapsided. The part that goes Galieo?

**Romano:** Galileo?

**Italy:** Galileo!

**Romano/Italy:** Magnifico-o-o-oooo

Q: Kitouran: Here *hands two plates of bacon* Here you go.

_WOOHOO!_

**America:** MINE! *snags bacon*

_MOTHER FUCKER! GIVE ME MY BACON BACK BEFORE I KICK FLORIDA SO HARD IT DISAPPEARS!_

**America:** NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Q: 2P!Italy: muahah bring it on bitch i will rip your d*** in fucking half then i will make pasta sauce with your blood asshole.

**2P!Italy:** *Picks up phone* ciao, mafia? Sì. Voglio che ucciderla ora.

Q: 2P!Germany: stops hitting him-...then get up and clean this room with me little fucker-points the broom at him-

**2P!Germany:** You're mean! *Starts crying*

Q: Britain: ahhb and i remeber when i asked the waiter to bring me that but he said to me-dont commit suicide you are still young -...ahaha thats why your scones sucks -smiles like an angel-...and ha! Gentelman? You hahaah please dont make me laugh more than that hahahh

**Britain:** THAT'S IT! EICH BOD YN MARW! BYDD felltithiaf eich TEULU CYFAN!

Q: Netherlands: 'hugs him tighlty'...awwww its okay even if you didnt win i still love you soooooooooo much much much and nothing is gonna change that -giggle- my sweet ned pie...

**Netherlands:** *Blushes and starts mumbling*

Q: 2P!America/America: hahahah that means you heard me little kids..hahah please its time for your baby nap now!and ha!-turns to america 2p- should i change your bambers for you ? I mean you are doing it a lot bc you drink a lot and well i already changed your 1p one so come to mommy little baby-mocks him-'turns to 1p america'and ha! You should go to bed and take your nap while i change your 2p bambers and-smirks-be a good baby and dont suck your thumb -turns to america 2p again hits him on his head-if u ever steal my cookies i will never buy you a lolipop again...

**2P!America/America:** Let's team up and kill her.

Q: Germany: yaaaaaaaay we won !...won! Amazing job soldier kyaaaa so proud of you -winks-

**Germany:** Danken.

Q: Russia: ahahahaha -puts her hand on her hips-what do u want from me and please change that voice is like totally old but that doesnt suprise me i mean i already know thar you are old fashinod but i think you are just wearing those thicks old things so you can hide your fat belly-pokes his belly-..wow sooo big you should really go to the gym and second-pulls his scarf of and throw it in the fire-...u should get over with this stupid piece of clothes its like totally old and dirty have some sense old man you are just a shame to all russians hmph...idiot fat dumpass

**Russia:** *Eye twitch* Я будут убивать всей Вашей семьи! Я ему мое трубы вверх ваш Ass до тех пор пока вы крик о помиловании и it comes out Вашего горло и затем я слезоточивого, ваши глаза с Spoon и использование ваших глаз отверстий провести моя Подсолнухи!

_Holy crap! Belarus! Hold him! Ukraine! Get his scarf!  
_

**Russia:** *given scarf and starts to calm down* _kolkolkol_

Q: Prussia: 'points the gun at him-call my dad boring and i will bloe your brain faster than you can say gilberd dumpass...my dad is more awesome than you right germany?-glares at them both-

**Prussia:** We're nations, you can't kill us.

Q: Austria: 'crawls under the table and cries-...i give up i give up damn them uhhhhh...

**Austria:** *Still deaf from Lady GaGa* What?

Q: Netherlands: start shaking him fast-...you dumpass why did you lose the game fucker huh...?idiot...now if you dont want me to kill you-blushes-...-whisper-...tell me sbout what my ned pie loves and hates please.

**Netherlands:** I like drugs.

Q: Romano: -smirks at him-...how about me and you rip the fuck out of francis?...

**Romano:** The stupid wine bastard might like that too much!

Q: Everyone: 'stand at the meeting table and start singing that what makes you beautifull and points at them all in different parts-

Spain-...i once had a cat!...but it ran away...

I once had a dog!...but it ran away...

I once had a cow!...but it ran away...

I once had a horse!...but it ran away...

I once had a turtle!...but it walked away-starts crying why does everybody hates me ?uwaaaaaaah...

**Romano:** He's crying. *Sighs* Stupid bastard.

Q: Italy: ...there is no pasta or tuna in the world...me and u will both die...what should we dooooooooo?...

**Italy:** *Faints*

Q: Britain/Sweden: yaaaaaay i think tomorrow both of you will play together do your best...

**Britain/Sweden:** *Glare at each other*

Q: America: America-nii? *puppy dog eyes* Please give the nice author the bacon. Please!

**America:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Q: Romano: Who are your favorite five people in the room? I love you! Because of you I can curse at my friends in Italian and they don't understand! Ti amo! I wanna hug you! *glomps*

**Romano:** The only ones who aren't AS annoying are Spain and 2P!Italy. You also have good taste in characters.

Q: Russia: ...you scare me...wanna come help me scare my teachers into giving me 100's on the finals I'm supposed to be studying for?

**Russia:** Will you become one with me if I do?

Q: France: France: I had French fries today...not a good mental picture. I almost vomited... If you're the country of "love" why are you so freaking creepy!

**France:** It's not creepy! It's called l'amour!

Q: America: PINK FLUFFY UNICORN IS JUST AS REAL AS TONY! DON'T INSULT HER! Also, are you aware that you are banning soft drink and stuff? Doesn't it bother you?

**America:** *Eye twitch* WE'RE DOING WHAT?

Q: Greece: Hey grandpa, can I have a Kitty? Mean old Jerusalem won't let... (Jerusalem: I AM NOT MEAN! MOMMY! SHE'S BEING NASTY AGAIN!)

**Greece:** Of course you can. I love cats.

Q: Britain: Are you aware of how crack you and Turkey are as a pairing? I prefer you and America-nii... yaoi is good! (Be'er Sheba: You've been hanging around France again!) Also, can you sing "Kari Kaitte Chikyuu"?

**Britain:** HE AND I? WE DON'T EVEN APPEAR IN ANY SCENES TOGETHER! Also I don't feel like singing whole songs. Just choose a part and I might, love.

Q: Turkey: Why do you like wearing a mask?

**Turkey:** I'm too hot to be seen without one.

Q: Italy: I really am related to you. I keep getting you as my personality match!

**Italy:** Ve~ yay sorella! You are like me!

_I keep getting him too. I could of sworn that I was France or Prussia._

Q: America/Russia: Russia, when America asked for 25cm condoms, you sent him a box labled xx small. 25cm is about 10 inches. That's huge! So in Russia the average 'size' is...? And America, why the hell would your boss ask for condoms anyway? And may I ask for a job there perhaps...?

**Russia:** Much, much bigger.

**America:** We thought that it would be bigger. We aren't good at the metric system.

Q: China: *hugs China* You love cute things, but you're cutest of all, aru!

**China:** *blushes* Thank you, aru.

Q: Everyone: I want them all to watch Your Favorite Martian's stereotype vid and voice their opinions.

_I have that song on my iTouch! I know almost all the lyrics by heart! I want someone out there to create an MMD of that and send it to me, 'kay._

**Everyone:** We don't act like that!

Q: Japan: Remember that one episode in which you were copying France? You blew that kiss towards the viewer... I must say, that was hot. Do you know how many fangirls screeched, fainted and orgasmed at the same time? *slowly raises hand* I'm Guilty... *glares at France who's making a perverted face* HUNGARY! SMACK HIM WITH THE FRYING PAN!

**Japan:** Really? I didn't think it was that good.

**Hungary:** *Smacks France*

Q: Russia/America: I have two requests and I wish for at least one to happen. Either Russia and America need to have a sexy make-out session or Austria needs to die a long, slow, painful death.

**America:** But I'm still naked!

_YOU'LL DO IT NAKED UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY BACON!_

**Russia:** Let us become one, da, Comrade? *Grabs America and pulls him into a rough kiss, twisting his hair*

**America:** *Pulls away*

Q: The Bad Touch Trio: Will you have a foursome with me? I'm part German, French, Italian and British, plus others, what do ya say?

**BTT:** HELL YEAH!

* * *

_Well the chapter's done. America still owes me bacon. He's still naked.  
_

_REVIEW! HASTA LA PASTA!  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey guys! Have any of you seen the Japanese voice actor for Japan? DAMN! HE'S FINE! *Winks at a blushing Japan*_

_Has anyone else heard Canada's official character song? I prefer Mein Gott but the usic is good but you can't really hear Canada. (He's mostly whispering, you can hear Kumajirou, though)  
_

_So about the poker tournament between the BTT and Russia, I'm going to let you guys vote for who you want to win and what they should drink. AND IT WILL BE STRIP POKER!  
_

**BTT:** WOOHOO!

_And onto the subject of stripping, America, aren't you a little cold?_

**America:** I've got BACON to keep me warm.

_I will find something to make you give me my bacon back!_

**America:** Pfft I doubt it!

_Hmmph. Well the reviewers this time are: CanadaLover.o3o, Lovi's Tomato Lover, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, DeadlyNightmareTrio13, The Emo In Disguise, lunereclipse, ChocoVanille, and InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 _

_REVIEW FOR BACON!_

* * *

Q: Russia: who does you luvsies? I will gladly become one! if you want, I can send a SuperSecretNinjaAssassin to tie Belarus to a chair and kill her thru the poke methods...It is the worst kinda torture ever invented...Mwuahahahackcoughcough. I'll just go with the kolkolkolkol's for now...

**Russia:** I like China. He will become one with me. Although Belarus is really weird she's still my sister.

Q: Canada:I see you! u is amazing!

**Canada:** Thank you.

Q: America: You self-proclaimed, Idiotic hero...JUST TELL ENGLAND YOU LUV HIM ALREADY!

**America:** Britain, *Blushes, still naked* I love you.

**Britain:** *Blushes and tries not to look at certain... parts* I love you, too.

Q: Britain: your cooking is amazing...And I see Flying Mint Bunny!

**Britain:** Thank you! Finally a sane, tasteful person.

**America:** You might need to see a doctor.

Q: Italy: I am taking all your pastaaaaa! it's fun to see you mad...Paaastaaaa!

**Italy:** TT-TT Pl-please don't!

Q: Switzerland:What do you do when your AK-47 breaks? I used it to much, so now I m using a rifle

**Switzerland:** I take proper care of my guns. They don't break.

Q: Greece/Turkey:Poking Contest!

**Greece:** *Sleeping*

**Turkey:** *grabs a cattle prod and pokes Greece with it* HA! Fucker, stay awake!

**Greece:** I was awake.

Q: Kitouran-sama: Here's you some more bacon:) ANYBODY WHO STEALS IT EITHOR GETS THIER HEAD BANGED IN WITH A LEAD PIPE OR SHOT WITH A A-I MEAN RIFLE(depends on who it is)

_Thanks! *Bows*_

**America:** *Sneaks up from behind* MINE! XD

_NUUUUUUUUU! MA BACON! _

Q: Just sing the chorus please! Also, can you explain to me what's so bad about 69? Nobody will tell me! Also, what does "teabagging" mean?**  
**

**Britain: **_Draw a circle, there's the earth  
Draw a circle, there's the earth  
Draw a circle, there's the earth  
I'm Britain!_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth _  
_Look carefully, there's the earth _  
_Could it be, there's the earth? _  
_I'm Britain!_

Also where did you hear the term "69" and "teabagging"? I told you not to hang out with France!

Q: America-nii: GIVE THE AUTHOR HER FREAKING BACON OR I WILL BURN EVERY SINGLE MCDONALD'S WITHIN THE USA!

**America:** It's...Still...Worth...It!

Q: Japan: Why'd you have to make Ao Oni so scary! I keep jumping every time that blue bastardo appears!

**Japan:** I humbly apologize.

Q: Greece: Yay! XDDD KIITYYY!

**Greece:** So fluffy.

Q: Germany: Why'd you throw the laptop out the window? It's such a waste!

**Germany:** There are somethings in this world that shouldn't be seen.

**Italy:** Ve~ Doitsu! What did you see?

**Germany:** Nothing, Italy.

Q: 2P!Britain: Do you prefer tea or coffee? I like tea better, unless the coffee has lots of sugar and crap. Then I like coffee best...

**2P!Britain:** I like tea but I like instant coffee more.

Q: 2P!America: *hugs* YAY! *runs for her life*

**2P!America:** *eye twitch* Must...Stay...Calm.

Q: Romano: I know I do! Ti amo! Now, would you prefer my homemade pizza or some yummy homemade pasta? Unlike my mommy, I can actually cook!

**Romano:** I like pasta.

**Italy:** Ve~ Pasta? Where?

**Romano:** Stupid Bastardo! You don't get it!

**Italy:** *Whimpers*

Q: Spain: WHY IS YOUR FLAG SO HARD TO REMEMBER?

**Spain:** It's not hard to remember. It's got three main colors and then a picture. Not that complicated.

**Prussia:** Maybe it needs an awesome bird on it.

**Spain:** No way, mi amigo.

Q: Turkey: Be nice Daddy!

**Turkey:** I am nice. I just don't let Fuckers make a fool out of me or Japan.

Q: Kitouran: Here! *gives a mountain of bacon, but first sets all the McDonald's on fire so America's distracted* HIDE IT FAST!

_WOOHOO! *Puts in bra*_

**America:** I'm not afraid to take it from there!

_NUUUUUUU! HUNGARY!_

**Hungary:** *Appears like a frying pan ninja* Back away, America!

**America:** *Jumps over Hungary and steals bacon*

_I'VE BEEN VIOLATED! *Hits America in Florida with a frying pan*_

**America:** WORTH IT!

Q: America: Did you know they make hamburger cupcakes? They have brownies for the patty and different colored frosting for the rest.

**America:** Yo! I so knew that! I've had fifteen of them!

Q: Italy: Friend wants to know why you were so sad when you found porn in Japan's house...

**Italy:** I had never seen porn before! So scary! But then I found Germany's and did you know he likes to do it with dogs? So- *Gagged by Germany*

Q: Japan: WHY DID YOU EVEN HAVE PORN!

**Japan:** *Blushes* Well, you see, um, I'm sorry.

Q: China: *slap slap slap slap slap* NO CUSSING!

**China:** That fucking hurt, aru!

Q: Germany: You don't like google images...?

**Germany:** *Eye twitch*

Q: Kitouran: *Hits America with 2p bat and tosses bacon at Kitouran's face*

_Yay! *Catches bacon and eats it*_

**America:** *Tackles Kitouran*

_I already ate it so stop stealing my bacon!_

**America:** NEVER!

Q: Britain: What's your favorite spell? Not from Harry Potter...

**Britain:** Hmmmm there are so many to choose from. I like the one with the tea, the chibi one, the gender bender one. It's so hard to choose.

Q: Japan: My friend told me to do this *SLAP* WHY YOU DEPRESSING?

**Japan:** I'm not.

Q: Poland: You wanna like, have a slumber party? My violent friend will be there...?

**Poland:** Like, sure! Oh, like, Leit and I can, totally, do makeovers and, like, play games! Poland, like, rule!

Q: Liechtenstein: *Hands gun* I wanna see how well you can shoot!

**Switzerland: ***Takes gun and replaces with squirt gun*

**Liechtenstein:** *Accidentally sprays self in the face*

Q: China: ummm... My friend wants to murder a cat in front of you...

**China:** What? NO, aru!

Q: Austria: You can only play the piano? If not what else can you play?

**Austria:** I can only play piano. It sounds better than any other instrument.

Q: Russia: Friend is happy you agree to become one with her. But you will never know her!

**Russia:** I know her. I know everything, comrade.

Q: Greece: ... Violent friend told me to slap you and scream "YOU NOT ALLOWED TO SLEEP" but I don't want to so I'm not...

**Greece:** *Fell asleep*

Q: Japan: IT'S STEVE!

**Italy:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! JAPAN!

**Japan:** Regrettable. *Pulls out katana*

Q: France:  
Violent Friend: Hey we just met,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's a condom  
so f*ck them safely...

**France:** HONHONHON Well would you like to be the first? *Hit in the face with a frying pan* OUCH!

Q: Kitouran: If all the nations cosplayed as Alice in Wonderland Characters who would each be?

_America would be Alice, Germany would be the caterpillar, Romano and Italy would be Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, Prussia would be the Mad Hatter, France would be the psycho rabbit, Spain would be the mouse, Greece would be the Cheshire Cat, and Britain would be the White Rabbit._

Q: Italy: Violent friend wants to hug you... Do you accept?

**Italy:** Ve~ I love hugs!

Q: 2P!Britain: Violent friend wants me to give you this *hands over bucket full of unknown objects*

**2P!Britain:** Oh, tell her that I was almost out of these ingredients! Now I won't have to go to the mortuary for a while!

Q: Poland: Do you like 2p Britain's style? He wears pink...

**Poland:** He, like, might be, totally, psycho, but he, like, totally, has great, like, style!

Q: America:  
Violent friend: OMG I SEE FLORIDA! *Kicks Florida and runs*  
Me: wtf...

**America:** *Winces in pain* Kitouran, give me my pants back

_Stop stealing my bacon!_

**America:** NOOOOOO!

Q: Everyone: Okay, I want each individual opinion of the country's stereotype.

**Japan:** I don't like tentacle porn that much!

**America:** I'm not obnoxious!

**Britain:** My teeth are perfectly straight!

**France:** My women aren't hairy!

**Russia:** I do drink vodka for breakfast.

**Romano:** I am smooth!

Q: Kitouran: who would you become one with? (I choose China.)

_Well, technically, I'm already one with America, so either Prussia or Japan or Britain or Russia.  
_

Q: 2P!France: I'MMA HUG YOOOOOUUUUU! *chases him as he runs* LET ME LOVE YOU!_  
_

**2P!France:** NO! *flees*

Q: China: Why do you keep your hair long? *runs hand through his hair*

**China:** Because it's very fashionable, aru.

Q: America:STOP TAKING PEOPLE'S BACON!-looks around for spray bottle-...Your lucky this time -slowly walks backwards glaring at him-

**America: **I regret nothing!

Q: Canada: Mama, can I go visit 2PEngland? I want a cupcake.

**Canada:** No. I will make you pancake cupcakes.

Q: Switzerland: ...-stares then laughs while rolling on the ground- S-S-STIL CAN'T TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY!...VIVA LA RESISTANCE!

**Liechtenstein:** I think big brother looks cute!

**Switzerland:** *blushes*

Q: 2P!Germany:KYAA! YOU LOOK ADORABLE! And if 1PGermany and 1PDaddy(or Prussia) are opposites of eachother does the same apply to you and 2PDaddy?

**2P!Germany:** Yup. I don't have a giant stick up my ass!

Q: Turkey: RUN RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!BUT YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, IM THE GINGERBREAD MAN!

**Turkey:** Mother Fucker!

Q: France: -Glares- You are no 'elp at all Papa.

**France:** Well, iit is your fault. Besides I am a little busy right now! *Turns attention to still-naked America* HONHONHON

Q: America: -glaring, but still blushing- I DON'T WANT TO ZEE IT! NOW ZTOP ZAYING ZAT I DO! or else I will kick you in ze place it 'urts ze most.

**America:** HA! It's already out!

Q: Prussia:Do we call you Papa or Daddy?And can I go visit 2PEngland, I'm pretty sure Mama said no, so can you convince him to let me go? -puppy dog eyes-

**Prussia:** Call me Papa! Also that guy is so unawesome! Soooo nope!

Q: 2P!Britain: What kind of cupcakes do you make?Can I have one? (InBackground: Yumi:ANTARCTICA! I'M PRETTY SURE MAMA SAID NO GETTING CUPCAKES FROM 2P ENGLAND! Ryuu:AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING TO STRANGE BRITISH MEN WHO MAKE CUPCAKES?) -Pout-

**2P!Britain: **Of course you can, love. I make really delicious blood cupcakes!

Q: America: GIVE HER BACK THE BACON DAD! *has blindfold on*

**America:** NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Q: 2P!Austria: Yes I have, and i hate him.

**2P!Austria:** Aw! You don't have Beiber fever? I love the Beibster!

Q: France: LET GO OF MY DAD!I'LL LET YOU SIT BY ME IF YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!

**France:** But you are not naked!

Q: Russia: Would you kiss China, please? *does puppy dog eyes*

**Russia:** Of course. *Grabs China carefully and pulls him into a long, passionate kiss*

**China:** R-Russia, aru.

**Russia:** Da?

**China:** *Pulls him into a second, passionate kiss*

Q: China: I want a Chinese Tasty treat *hands over 9001 yen*

**China:** H-huh? Oh, sure, aru. *Hands over Chinse Tasty Treats.*

Q: America: I was on deviantART and I saw a Ameripan picture and Daddy America got Japan preggers, and the book you were reading was,'What to expect when your partner is Pregnant. (Male edition for Dummies.)' I thought you loved Britain?

**America:** I do!

_Can you send me that link?_

Q: Japan: I thought you loved Greece?

**Japan:** I-I like both Greece and Turkey.

**Greece:** He stuttered. That means he likes me.

**Turkey:** NO WAY, FUCKER!

**Greece:** Yes.

**Turkey: ***Lunges at Greece*

Q: Italy/Romano/Germany/Prussia: Do you play any instruments?

**Romano:** Guitar.

**Prussia:** Electric guitar!

**Italy: **Guitar!

**Germany:** Tuba.

Q: Canada: Hamburgers or Wurst?

**Canada: **Pancakes.

Q: Prussia: Can I hold Gilbird?

**Prussia:** Sure, but only if you're awesome!

Q: Canada: Can I hold, Kumajiro?

**Canada:** Sure.

**Kumajirou:** Who're you?

**Canada:** Geez, Kumaconcon, I'm your owner, Canada

Q: Hungary: Have you ever played Kingdom Hearts? If so, what's your favorite paring, mines Akuroku. *that's my actual Birthday, in rl*

**Hungary:** No, I haven't played.

Q: Japan: Guess what, Kingdom Hearts was number 55 on the top 100 games of all time.

**Japan: **Yes, I know. It's very well made, of course.

Q: Kitouran: Here *hands some McDonalds*, use this, and you'll get your bacon back.

_Nice thinking!_

**America:** Interception!

_Come on!_

Q: 2P!Italy: -mockes him-...mafia.!hahahahaha my baby is hiding with the mafia FUCK THE MAFIA...because while you was callinh them i ate the pasta already -sigh-...it was wonderfull...

**2P!Italy:** Did you not hear what I put in it?

Q: America/2P!America: ...-slap both their asses-...tsk tsk its not good to kill ur own mama...DO U THINK I ENJOY CHANGING UR BAMBERS?...ITS HORRIBLE AND THE SMELL EEWWWW...anyway dont u have some respect to ur mama ?...-turn to america 2p-...and you!...i dont have any money anymore bc u always say-mama i want a lolipoooooop...with ur cute eyes and i cant say no...and what about ur sheets...u 2 are grown up!...why do u guys still wet ur bed ? -snickers-...i find it cute...espically when there is a storm and u guys come to my bed naked hahahahah...

**2P!America/America:** Were you dropped on your head when you were younger?

Q: Prussia: ..u cant die but that doesnt mean it wont hurt...-kick him in the groin-...TAKE IT BACK!...

**Prussia:** But I never lie! It's unawesome to lie!

Q: Russia: ...damn it...u bought a new scarf ?...the one i burned was better...uhhhh what i am gonna doo with u ?-lay on his couch like its my own-... Even ur couch sucks...and ur home sucks...and ur food sucks...and...ZZZZzzzz...

**Russia: _KOLKOLKOL_**

_Someone hold him back!  
_

**Belarus:** My pleasure!

Q: Britain: ...hahahaha ur soooo cute when u yell like that ahahahahahah...-runs away-...gentlman my ass hahaha

**Britain:** BITCH! THAT'S RIGHT! FUCKING BITCH!

**America:** Woah, Iggy, I don't think I've ever heard you swear!

**Britain:** People like her bring out the worst in me!

Q: Germany: ...jeez u dont know how lucky you are bc u have just one prussia...i have 5 bro like him...i want to die -jumps from the bridge-...

**Germany:** Well we live forever. I've had to deal with him a lot longer.

**Prussia:** So you've been in contact with more awesome!

Q: Spain: ...uwaaaah its okay its okay...my bambinos just hates me -sniff-...i dont want any pet running away again -hands him her 2 turtles-...please take care of them...

**Spain:** SO CUTE! *hugs turtles*

Q: Spain: uwaaaaaaaahh you were awesome yesterday...4 goals?...omg so awesome.!...oleeee !...

**Spain:** Thanks! *Keeps cuddling turtles*

Q: Netherlands: ...-stares-...drugs?...DRUGS?...do u want to kill urself?...-cries-...i wont allow any drugs anymore they are deadly !...please stop taking them!...i will allow u to smoke but please no drugs?-puppy eyeeees-...

**Netherlands:** Hey! It's not my fault that drugs are legal in the Netherlands!

Q: 2P!Germany: ...me?...i am mean?...uwaaaaaaaaah-starts crying with him-...

_So many tears!_

**2P!Germany:** Oh no! Don't cry! It makes me cry!

Q: Austria: ...-turns to him-...they really made u deaf...omg...no...so only one who knows about good music is deaaaaf noooo!...

**Austria:** Oh, my dear, I'm better now.

Q: Romano: ...are the mafia scary ?...-smiles like a child-...because somehow i have some proplems with them...but its not a big deal right ?

**Romano:** Yeah, you're gonna die!

Q: Canada: i see you quite fine and you are very cute o3o can i has kiss? hint hint:no is not accepted-moves close and puckers lips-

**Canada:** Sure.

Q: America: i love you papa but if you dont reconize canada ima shot you staright in your fuckin face-takes gun form swizie- say canada who one more time!

**America:** Who? *Shot* OUCH!

Q: France: dude-hugs- pwease be my friend-looks at person who keeps hiting him- dont hit em any more pwease?

**France:** Of course I will.

**Hungary:** I only hit him when he's perverted.

Q: Greece: if you there i'd like to say, if i give you a cat will you kiss kiku?

**Greece:** Yes *Kisses Japan*

**Turkey:** Hey Mother Fucker! I know you didn't just do that! *Starts fighting*

Q: Belarus:(suck at spellin)hey um...Russia doesnt like you like that, me and him been friends science forever, why you obbsed with him i mean like what the hell its very strange-hugs- your still cool with me though

**Belarus: **He does love me.

Q: Britain: -touches eyebrow- mmmmm thats nice

**Britain:** Oooooooh p-please mmm don't d-do that.

Q: Canada: BE MY BOYFRIEND?

**Prussia:** He's already mine!

Q: Taiwan: if you here give me a hug, me and you be friends-holds out arms-

_*Snaps fingers*_

**Taiwan:** Sure!

Q: Ukraine: o3o hi! -gives chocolate-

**Ukraine:** *Boing* Hello! *Boing*

Q: Belarus:(suck at spellin)hey um...Russia doesnt like you like that, me and him been friends science forever, why you obbsed with him i mean like what the hell its very strange-hugs- your still cool with me though

**Belarus:** He does love me.

Q: Japan: -hands a yaoi comic and whisphers in ear- you'll like it!

**Japan:** *Blushes* H-hai.

Q: Netherlands: hehehe hey um...ive had a huge crush on you but um...now i dont just wanted to do this-looks at canada- your still my one and only-kisses netherlands-

**Netherlands:** Um?

Q: Turkey: -slaps- why you so mean to greece-frowns- he my best-friend?

**Turkey:** Because he's a douche!

Q: Bad touch trio: -pokes prussia-SPARKLE PARTY DA?-pokes france- sup?-pokes spain- why you like rommano?

**Prussia:** Hell yeah!

**France:** Nothing much

**Spain:** Because he's cute and looks like a tomato!

Q: Romania: hey, you hhere, i got you some blood?

_*Snaps fingers*_

**Romania:** I'm not a vampire!

Q: America: papa-hugs- can i has a mint bunny like england?

**America:** It's not real, though.

**Britain:** It is so real!

**America:** Prove it!

**Britain:** He's right here! Don't you see him?

**America:** Um, no.

Q: England: -takes stick out ass- better?

**Britain:** I do not have a stick up my ass!

Q: Prussia: hey alwsome fellow! can i touch gilbird pwease!

**Prussia:** Only if you're awesome!

Q: Hungary: um...hey chickady...how ya been?

**Hungary:** Good.

Q: Switzerland: ay man-hands gun back- can i touch your hair-doesnt wait for answer and runs fingers though hair- mmmmm

**Switzerland:** *Glares*

Q: China:aru! you like russia? if you do dont say a word just kisses him dead in the mouth dont pull back either!

**China****:** *Kisses Russia*

Q: Austria: um...-scratches back of head- sorry for playing your violin that one time...did you find all the pieces?

**Austria:** *glares* No.

Q: Belgium: OMG HEYY!

**Belgium:** Hello!

* * *

_That's the end of the chapter now, America, promise me you'll never steal my bacon._

**America:** NO!

_Fine then, you brought this upon yourself, *Snaps fingers*._

**America (France): **I am in Amerique's body! HONHONHNOHON So much fun can be had.

**France (America):** Alright! I promise I'll never take your bacon again!

_Good. *Snaps fingers, reversing it and giving America c_lothes*

**America:** *Shudders*

_REVIEW! HASTA LA PASTA!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys! So today I'm going to Atlanta, Georgia so this might be my last update for a while!_

_I learned that Sealand makes a noise at the end of his sentences.  
_

_2O CHAPTERS AND OVER A HUNDRED COMMENTS TT^TT Do you guys really like me that much?  
_

_So in celebration we are not only having another German Sparkle Party,  
_

**Germany:** Alcohol free.

_Awe. But I'm also going to let you guys choose, for the next four chapters do you want the characters: Chibi, Genderbender, or Body switch (It would only be for the ones that got questions.) LET ME KNOW!_

_The reviewers this time are: ChopstickGirl241, lunereclipse, Lovi's Tomato Lover, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, and ChocoVanille  
_

_REVIEW TO MAKE PASTA!_

* * *

Q: Kitouran: This chapter had me in hysterics! Here, Kitouran! *gives plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies* Don't worry! If America takes them...let's just say, he won't be classified as "male" anymore...

_COOKIES! Don't worry, *glances at a trembling America* I think I've figured him out. *Tosses cookie to America* But I still like him._

**America:** WOOHOO!

Q: Britain: I'm sick. I keep thinking France might actually be...good...looking... Also, it wasn't France. It was the boys at the WONDERFUL school you send me to! They started laughing when the answer to a question was 69. Then someone made a comment about teabagging. So it's something inappropriate?

**Britain: **You should lie down. Um, and no, teabagging is not inappropriate. It's when you drink tea.

**France:** So you teabag all the time.

**Britain: ***Glaring* Yes. Yes I do.

**Prussia/America:** PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Q: Greece: THEY TRIED TO DROWN ESTHER!

**Greece: **Who tried to drown whom?

Q: Japan: It's okay! I think I've gotten over it...maybe?

**Japan:** I still humbly apologize.

Q: Canada: Do you ever dress up like a girl? Because this girl in my class is ignored by all the teachers and nobody remembers her name except me! Incidentally, her name's Michelle.

**Canada:** um, no.

Q: Spain: No! Your flag is NOT easy to remember! Because we were in Philadelphia, and I could recognize every freaking flag except yours!

**Spain:** Oh, well, maybe you should study harder.

**Prussia:** Seriously, you need to be memorable. Get a bird!

**Spain:** Or I could get a turtle.

**Prussia:** They're not as awesome but that should work.

Q: Germany: *slaps hard* YOU RUINED MY LIFE! MY ONLY OTHER HETALIA FRIEND TOOK A QUIZ AND GOT GERMANY, THEN I GOT ITALY! WE CAN'T LOOK AT EACH OTHER ANYMORE!

**Germany:** It's not my fault. Maybe if, instead of being on the internet, you were training! You are like Italy.

Q: Italy: I would yell at you, but then I'd feel bad. Sorry Fratello!

**Italy:** Ve~ It's okay, Sorella!

Q: Romano: Here! *gives pizza* It even has extra tomatoes on top!

**Romano:** You are the coolest bastard! *Starts pigging out*

**Spain:** Slow down! You're going to choke, Lovi!

**Romano:** So, mmph, good, mmph.

Q: Belgium: Can I have chocolate? :D

**Belgium:** Of course! :)

Q: Kitouran: My friend touched Florida on the map, and I cracked up and yelled "YOU TOUCHED FLORIDA!"

_PFFT! Hey I want to apologize to those that actually live in Florida! Wait, what are the Florida people called?_

**America:** They're my citizens!

_Not what I meant._

Q: France: Since mommy won't explain those terms...could...could you? *blushes a little*

**France: **Of course! Well 69 is when *Strangled by Britain* Gack!

Q: America-nii: NO VIOLATING KITOURAN! *steals his hamburgers and burns every fast food place to the ground, replacing them with England's cooking* THIS CURSE WILL NOT GO AWAY UNLESS YOU RETURN EVERY PIECE OF BACON TO KITOURAN!

**America:** *Insert sad face here* Fine! *Gives bacon back*

_Yay!_

Q: America: Good dad, *pats head and throws a Big Mac*

**America:** Yay!

Q: Russia/China: *snaps a pitcure and faints from massive amounts of blood lose*

**China:** Um, aru?

**Russia:** _kolkolkol_

Q: Prussia: Dude, I'm Canada's niece, one of them anyway.

**Prussia:** So you are awesome! *Hands over Gilbird*

Q: Italy/Romano: I pictured one if you would play the trumpet.

**Italy:** Ve~ I do!

**France:** I enjoy playing flute for some... special reasons.

Q: Hungary: *hands KH 358/2 days and a ds* play, just play.

**Hungary:** Okay.

Q: Britain: Will you tell the southern states that sweet tea is super gross?

**Britain:** Just a dash of sugar makes the whole thing nice.

Q: Canada: Uncle Canada here *hands a name tag with Canada on it * there you go.

**Canada:** Thank you! *Puts name tag on*

**America:** HOLY CRAP! A FLOATING NAME TAG! GHOSTS!

**Canada:** *Sigh* Well, it was a good idea.

Q: Kumajirou: His name is Canada, not Canadia.

**Kumajirou:** Who?

**Canada: **Kumacoral, I'm your owner.

Q: Sealand: Can I bring my cat,Hermione?

**Sealand:** Only if she likes goats, Desu Yo!

Q: 2P!Italy: ...jeez...ok how about i make u tons and tons of pasta and then go home ?...u are kinda boring to fight with...

**2P!Italy:** Okay.

Q: America/2P!America: ...huh how can u say that to a lady old men ?...i hope france will rape u both -crying so laod that everyone is glaring at the both of them-...note-...fake crying...-smirks-

**2P!America:** Yeah but you've tormented basically everyone so no one really feels bad.

Q: Germany: ...oh god u are so lucky...if i died i wouldnt be able to read anymore spamano or gerita...is there any yaoi in heaven ?...and uhhh i feel kinda sorry for u too -glances at prussia-...

**Germany:** I don't know what yaoi is, and I'm not lucky.

**Prussia:** Of course you are, West!

Q: Britain: ...ahahahahahahah !...u are just so funny haha anyway you played very awesomly today good luck in the next match -wink-...

**Britain:** *Pales* Are you bipolar?

Q: Netherlands: ...illegal or not...they are not healthy and i wont allow u too take them anymore -puts her hand on her hips-...understand ?... -glare-...

**Netherlands:** *glares back and lights a joint* How else am I suppose to deal with these people?

Q: France: ...i told my dad about you amd he said if anyone like him came near you just scream RAPE RAPE hahahs i wonder what will you do if i did that hahahahahahaha...anywah good game today i swear there was a sexy one in ur team but i dont remeber his name...

**France:** We are all sexy, non?

Q: Kitouran: ...i am just cerious but what is a bacon ? :-D

_It is the nectar of the gods! It makes a blind man see and a poor man rich! It is beautiful and glorious!_

Q: Austria: ...wow gald to hear that. . Music will have no meaning if you became deaf...

**Austria:** Yes, we would all die if classical music had no sponsor.

Q: France: ...since you are good at love etc etc i wanted to ask you is it normal to walk in ur teacher kissing ur friend a french kiss?...-titlls head to the side-...

**France:** Ask if you can join! HONHONHON *Hit in the head and... Eiffel tower with a frying pan* OUCH!

Q: Romano: ...uhhh really?...thats a shame i wont be able to see u or ned pie if i died -watching titanic-

**Romano:** Bastardo.

Q: Prussia: ...so u think my dad and bruder are boring ?...-glares-...then i think u are totally un-awesome -stealing gilbird and running like donald duck-

**Prussia:** *Tackles and takes Gilbird back*

Q: America: You have a choice to make *Gets out platter of steaks, platter of ice cream, and platter of McDonald's Big Macs* You only get one...

**America:** Burgers. Always burgers.

Q: France: France: What did you do in America's body? O_O

**France:** Nothing. I did not get the chance.

Q: Belarus: I kind of understand you! You truly truly truly love your brother, but because you are siblings your relationship can never be! Yet you still fight for it, knowing that one day it will happen! *Gives cupcake*

**Belarus:** Someone understands my eternal love. *Smiles at Russia* Big Brother someone understands us.

**Russia:** _kolkolkol_

Q: Italy: Tell us Germany's darkest secret! He told you right? If you tell us I'll give you a years worth of flour so you can make homemade pasta every single day!

**Italy:** Well *Gagged by Germany*

Q: Germany: I dare you to kiss Italy!

**Germany:** *blushes and pecks Italy on the cheek*

Q: Prussia: I bet if you had an awesome competition with Chuck Norris, you would win!

**Prussia:** Of course!

Q: Austria: Can you please teach me how to play the piano? I've always wanted to learn to play normally with sheet music instead of memorizing all the songs I play and using synthesia... Speaking of Synthesia, Have you heard Night of Nights on synthesia? It's the most epic piano song I've ever heard...

**Austria:** I only listen to and teach classical music.

Q: Japan: If a little green dog/robot comes up to you and screams "I"MMM GONNNNA GIVEEEE YOOOOU A HUUUUUG!" would  
you :  
a) run for you life  
b) let it hug you  
c) use Japanese way of speaking to confuse it

**Japan:** I would apologize profusely.

Q: Hungary: That time when God spoke to you and told you to hit France, did you hit him then?

**Hungary:** Yes.

Q: Austria: Lady GaGa is Italian I think. So if she is Italian, then that means you were slightly responsible for her existence since you raised Italy for a while...

**Austria:** *Starts crying*

Q: Switzerland: Which country do you hate the most, and which country do you like the most? (other than Liechtenstein)

**Switzerland:** I hate France and I like Japan, I suppose.

Q: China: I KNEW YOU LIKED RUSSIA! *Steals tasty treats* YOU GET THESE BACK WHEN YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! *runs*

**China:** *Uses wok to steal treats back* Fucker, aru!

Q: Russia: Russia my dearest love. If you destroy Austria for me, then I will become one with you my precious winter sunflower.

**Russia:** Okay, comrade *Picks up pipe and walks towards Austria*

_No! You can't harm any other character to death!_

**Russia:** Aw.

* * *

**_Meanwhile:_**

_THE BTT AND RUSSIA ARE WRAPPING UP THEIR STRIP POKER!  
_

_Who won?  
_

**Prussia:** I did! and France will drink vodka, Spain will drink German beer, and Russia will drink tea brewed by Belarus.

**France:** Poo.

**Spain:** Fine.

**Russia:** NOOOOOO! _kolkolkol_

_Alright well review! HASTA LA PASTA!  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey guys! So I'm still in Georgia but I got the computer before my sister so yeah!_

_A lot of you want chibi and a lot of you want body switch so I'm not going to choose one  
_

**Everyone:** *Sigh of relief*

_We're gonna do four chapters of chibi and four chapters of body switch!_

**Everyone: **NOOOOOOOO!

**Italy: **Ve~

_I'm not going to tell you what characters are in each others bodies. Ask the character a question if you want to know! The body switch will start next chapter. For now they get a break._

_The reviewers this time are: LoveCanada.o3o, anonyymi, ChocoVanille, AkitaNeruWolfLover, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, Lovi's Tomato Lover, Rhea Abgrund, lunereclipse, The Emo In Disguise, and DeadlyNightmareTrio13  
_

_Chibitalia, take it away!  
_

**Chibitalia:** Holy Rome, say it with me!

**HRE:** *blushing* O-okay.

**Chibitalia/HRE:** REVIEW!

* * *

Q: America: (Paris)-confused- 'ince 'en were you naked? -glances down from glaring-

**America:** Since I stole bacon.

Q: Canada: (Antarctica) -eating pancake cupcake- He sounds like an interesting person though, i wonder what a blood cupcake tastes like...?-completely naíve confused look-

**2P!Britain:** Would you like one, dearie?

**Canada:** *Grabs hockey stick* You fucking touch them or talk to them and I will use your eyes as hockey pucks.

Q: Prussia: (Antarctica) Papa can I play with Gilbird? -holds out hands with hopeful face-

**Prussia:** *Grins* Sure! Just as long as you haven't come into contact with unawesomeness.

Q: America: (Ryuu) How horrible was the experiance of being France?

**America:** *Shudders* Awful. *Cries silently*

Q: Britain: (London) HI DADDY! -London waves hand like an idiot- Quick! BRITCEST! SPUK! USUK! FRUK! DON'T THINK! CHOSE!

**Britain:** USUK. Wait, what the bloody hell is Britcest?

Q: Turkey: (Yumi) YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! So, yeah, totally should give up.

**Turkey:** *Glares and walks away to pick on Greece*

Q: 2P!Italy/Romano: (Yumi) What's the mafia like? I wanna join it! It sounds fun!

**Canada:** *Glares* No.

Q: China: (Antarctica)Stop swearing! Mama says swearing is bad! So stop or I'm telling!

**China:** I am over four thousand years old, aru. Who are you going to tell? My fucking mom, aru?

Q: Germany (?): Since it's such a hot topic, Lady Gaga is German, Ithink. *brings in Michigan*

**Germany:** *Bangs head on table*

**Austria:** Wait, I'm Germanic! *Starts crying*

Q: America/Britain: She dared me to do this. *hugs America and kisses his cheek* Love you Dad. *does the same to England* Love you Mom.

**Britain:** *Blushes*

**America:** *Glares at a laughing Prussia* I love you to, dear.

Q: France: *Michigan takes a gun out of her boot and hits him hard in the forehead with the butt of it* If you EVER touch my ass again, I'll put a bullet through your empty head!

**France:** Fine, I won't lay a finger on your ass. *Grabs boobs and hit in the head by a burger and a frying pan*

Q: Russia: *hugs China and looks up at him* Mine.

**Russia:** *Smiles sweetly* Ah, but I seized his vital regions first.

**China:** *Blushes*

Q: Ukraine: Ukraine: Have anytips to deal with a sore back? (Stupid Ds...)

**Ukraine:** *Boing* A hot pad, Advil, water, and rest. *Boing*

Q: Kitouran: ahaha... I actually live in Florida, we call ourselves Floridians. So when you kick Florida, or threaten to chop Florida off the map and such, my life is in danger!

_What happens when America goes Nyo, then? *Glances curiously at America*_

Q: Romano/Italy: If 2p Britain made you pasta with a lot of tomato sauce, would you eat it or run for your life?

**Romano:** His food sucks. He's a resemblance to Britain, for fucks sake!

**Italy:** Ve~ It is kinda bad.

Q: America: Is it a coincident that Florida is a tourist industry... You man whore...

**America:** *Blushes* It's because of the parks! I swear!

_Sure._

**America:** It is!

Q: Canada: You and Prussia are my favorites! I will never forget who you are or confuse you with America! I actually have no idea why you get confused for him so much, you look nothing alike other than the glasses... and if a different animal remembered your name, would you replace Kumajiro?

**Canada:** Thank you! I don't understand why people confuse me! I've even heard the author call me America!

_*Blushes*_

**Canada:** I would never replace Kumatalia. I do love him, even if he is forgetful.

**Kumajirou:** Who are you?

**Canada:** Kumakaka, I'm Canada, your owner!

Q: Britain: Do you need someone to explain what teabagging is O_O Cause what everyone else is thinking is not what you are thinking...

**Britain:** Young lady, I've lived long enough to know what it is.

Q: Italy: Even though you didn't say it, I give you the flour anyway cause your so awesome! *Gives years worth of flour*

**Italy:** Ve~ Grazie! *Kisses hand and runs off to make pasta*

Q: Romano: If all the tomatoes in Italy were attacked by a locus swarm, would you cry?

**Romano:** *Eye twitch* I would fucking kill every fucking bug!

Q: Germany: If we can't bring beer to the Sparkle party then I'm bringing a bunch of sugary substances so we all can get extremely sugar high! and energy drinks, and paint, and knives, and a chainsaw, and COOKIES!

**Germany:** Nein, I will bring sugar free soda. It's healthier.

_*Sticks tongue out at Germany*_

**Germany:** If you wish to keep that tongue, I suggest you put it back in your mouth.

_Eep!_

Q: France: What goes through your head when you see someone eating a lollipop? and my favorite song in frenh that I listen to is Le Bien Qui Fait Mal (The Good Things That Hurt)

**France:** I wonder if they enjoy sucking on it and, when they bite down on it, do they swallow or spit it out? *Hit in the head by a frying pan* OUCH!

Q: Russia: Just kiss your sister already!

**Russia:** *Hides behind China* _kolkolkol_

Q: Austria: YOU ARE SO STUBBORN *Slaps* Why you only listen to classical music when there is so much good music out there that you would probably like! STOP BEING OLD!

**Austria:** I can't "stop being old" as you put it and, by the way, I have excellent taste in music.

**Prussia:** *Starts laughing*

Q: Japan: Why would apologize to a dog/robot that wants to hug you?

**Japan:** Because it is Japanese custom to always be polite and apologetic.

Q: Austria: Can you make me feel like piano lessons aren't that bad? ;-; Please?

**Austria:** Well, you could be famous, girls will adore you if you play for them on dates, and you can play beautiful music every day.

Q: 2P!Austria: What instrument(s) do you play? (No, instruments of torture do not count, nor does mayo.)

**2P!Austria: **I play electric guitar! Way better than a crappy piano!

**Austria:** Imbecile.

Q: Canada: Thank you. You're the awesomest wall flower I know.

**Prussia:** He is pretty awesome!

**Canada:** *Blushes*

Q: Britain: ...i am a what ?...what does that even mean ?...neeeee tell me u dumpköpf

**Britain:** *Backs away slowly*

Q: Germany: 'horror face'... you dont know what yaoi is ?.. i really should have a frying pan so i can hit u hard... a heaven for us girl...u love italy right ?...and spain loves roma right?...we call that yaoi...-nosebleed-...i read a gerita doujinshi today and -thumbs up-...you are like totally awesome in bed...

**Germany:** What?

Q: Romano: bastardo? ...meeeeeeeeee? ...whyyyyyyy?...-begins shaking him from his collar-...why doooo uuu thhiiiiinnnkkk i ammm a bastardooooo?...whyyyyy?-whines-...

**Romano: **Because you are a bastardo! You are just like my idiot brother.

Q: 2P!America/America: -points finger at them- i will have my revenge soon -runs away-...i am coommmiiiingggg russsssiiiiiaaaa

**America:** Pfft bring it! The hero isn't afraid!

**2P!America:** I think I can take an overly obsessed fangirl.

Q: Netherlands: -whimpers-...please dont be mad darling...and these things arent healthy and i dont want u to die...and about ur ppl -thinking-...how about we give them chocolate instead ?-cries of joy-...

**Netherlands:** My sister already has dibs on chocolate.

Q: Kitouran: ...wow thats coooool we will be waiting for u anyway dear come back soooooon :-D...

_Thanks! I won't be home soon, though!_

Q: Russia: ...hey hey russia chan.-smiles-...America and America 2p said they want to become one with ya-smiles more-isnt that great ?...isnt that great?-smiles more until its creepy-...oh yeah its great muahahaha-runs-

**America:** We do not! Stupid commie!

**Russia: **_kolkolkol_

Q: Prussia: ...'pouts-...just leet meeeeee hooold himmmm a biiiit-whines-...comeeeee ooon...

**Prussia:** You're acting way too unawesome!

Q: France: hahahaahahah the sexy ones are the german team and the spanich team...not urs...sorry-sticks tonuge out and runs away-...

**France:** I am the attractive one of the Bad Touch Trio!

**Spain:** Sorry, amigo, not true!

**Prussia:** Yeah! We all know it's me!

**Spain:** I was talking about myself!

**Prussia:** Well, you're wrong!

**BTT:** *Start fighting*

Q: Belgium: neee neee what whould i have to do to make ned pie stops taking druuuuuugs?...its not healthy dont u agree?...

**Belgium:** I don't know. Did you try sweets?

Q: 2P!Italy: hmmmm tons and tons of pasta whith englands blood as the pasta and france eyes for the meat ball...yummmmmmmmyyyyyy...

**2P!Italy: ***Grns*

**France/Britain:** *Pale and run away*

Q: 2P!Germany: ...-stares-...woaaaah u sound really cute lets be frieeeeends -beams-

**2P!Germany:** Yay! Did you hear that 2P!Italy?

**2P!Italy:** Idiot.

Q: Spain: ...neee how are my bambino doing ?...they arent evil right ?...i hope they dont make u any trouble i misss them sooo much-wants to take the turtle but got bitten with it-...owwwww...i am sorry that u hate meeee

**Spain:** They are so cute! I love them sooooo much! I couldn't hate anyone who gives me turtles!

Q: Romano: ...if i have 2 tomatoes...and u are sitting beside me...i wouldnt give u just one...i would give u boooth..

**Romano:** *Squeals and coughs* Um, whatever, bastardo! *Blushes*

Q: France: Hey, How are you?

**France:** Much better now that your here! *Grins like a pervert*

Q: Prussia: But, that wasn't me.

**Prussia:** What wasn't?

Q: Russia: How was the tea?

**Russia:** *Evil death glare* _kolkolkol_

Q: Britain: When I was walking around the house, talking to flying mint bunny i got ALOT of weird looks.

**Britain:** I know! No one seems to notice Flying Mint Bunny!

**Canada:** I know that feeling.

Q: America: Hey dad, Iowa, Mississippi, California, Washington, and Maine here, We're worried about Missouri, it's National vs American week in baseball, and she's yelling at herself cheering Royals and the Cardinals, all because they're playing each other. What should we do?

**America:** You might want to run. I've seen how she gets when she loses.

Q: Sealand: No idea considering the last time i saw a goat was at Grants Farm.

**Sealand:** Well, you'll find out soon, desu yo!

Q: France: Just saying that, makes me never want to play my flute...ever!

**France:** Will you play mine?

Q: America: Florida and California ambushed me and pelt me qith oranges.

**America:** What did you do to them?

Q: Italy/Germany: If somehow you could have kids, what would it be named?

**Italy:** Ve~ We're having kids? Isn't that great, Doitsu? We're parents!

**Germany:** *Sigh* Italy, I think you misunderstood the question.

**Italy:** *Skipping with an angry Romano* Ve~ You're gonna be an uncle!

**Romano:** Bastardo!

Q: Italy: Is it hard, I wanna learn how to play it.

**Italy:** Ve~ It's super easy!

Q: Austria: im really sorry about the volin! its your fault for leaveing your door open! If i buy you a new one will you be happy?

**Austria:** Hmmph! You uncouth imbecile!

Q: Prussia: - i'll fight you for canada-takes swizes gun again-

**Prussia:** Bring it!

**Canada:** Please don't fight over me! It makes me sad!

**Prussia:** Sorry, Birdie.

Q: Switzerland: -starts playing with his hair-so soft! remeber i still have your guns -contuies to play-

**Switzerland:** *Insert super pissed off face here*

Q: France: LETS PLAY A GAME-looks at hungry- no hiting him!

**France:** Oui!

**Hungary:** Fine!

Q: America: papa im sorry for shotin you-hugs- please dont be mad -starts cryin-

**America:** It's okay! The hero doesn't feel pain!

Q: Canada: me or prussia, ive been there for you sience forever!

**Canada:** But if America is your dad, I'm your uncle and that would be weird.

Q: Romania: YOU ARE A VAMPIRE, I WAS STALKIN YOU AND I SAW YOU DRINK A BITCHES BLOOD!

**Romania:** You might be confusing me for a tampon.

**Hungary:** Because you're a stuck-up cunt?

**Romania:** BITCH!

**Hungary:** EDWARD!

**Romania:** HE'S AMERICAN!

**Hungary:** *Starts fighting with Romania*

Q: Netherlands: um-scraches back of head- sorry bout kissin you

**Netherlands:** S'okay. I'm used to crazy shit.

Q: Ireland: you there, if you are i brought boze!-holds up bottles-

**Britain: ** Don't you dare summon him!

_Sorry, I have to! *Snaps fingers*_

**Ireland:** Booze! Where? *Takes alcohol*

**Britain:** *Sighs* Hey, sis.

**Ireland:** *Glares while drinking*

Q: Prussia: -takes off top- ULATMATE SPARKLE PARTY!

**Prussia:** WOOHOO!

Q: Russia: -pulls in closet- hey! how are you!

**Russia:** Does this mean you want to become one?

Q: Germany: -hugs and hands wrusts-

**Germany:** Um, danken?

Q: Italy: Hi,-starts wavying-

**Italy:** Ve~ HI!

Q: Greece: -pokes- wake up!i has prettt kitty for you!

**Greece:** *Snorts and grabs cat in his sleep*

Q: Canada: -hugs and holds on for the rest of the meeting-

**Canada:** Eep!

Q: Spain: LETS MAKE PASTA!

**Spain:** With tomato sauce!

Q: Thailand: (again cant spell)you there!-lets go of canada-give me kiss on forehead if you here!

**Thailand:** Hm, very well, ana. *Kisses forehead*

Q: Britain: -stroking his eyebrows-

**Britain:** S-stop doing th-that! Oooooooh.

**Ireland:** *Starts laughing*

Q: France: -hugs-

**France:** *Perverted smile*

Q: Sealand: -bends down to his level and grabs by shoulders- you whats up bro

**Sealand:** I'm busy being a country here, desu yo!

Q: Poland: like will you like just totally like kiss letuaina(MY SPELLIN SUCKS ASS!)

**Poland:** Like, sure! *Leans in and kisses the shocked Lithuania*

**Lithuania:** *Doesn't pull back*

Q: China: -hugs- you are so cool big bruda!

**China:** I know, aru.

Q: America: papa? why are boys surronding flordia and no one see's me -starts to cry-

**America:** Because some people think Florida is, um, I'll tell you when you're older.

Q: Germany: did you enjoy your wrust? i made it with chocolate and cimmon and a dash of love!-hugs- I LOVE YOU UNCLE GERMANY!

**Germany:** Danken, it was good.

Q: Scotland: come mer!-whisphers in ear- there's only one thing better than beer and boze, can you geuss?

**Britain:** Don't. You. Dare.

_Sorry, I have to. *Snaps fingers*_

**Scotland:** I can think of a few things, but most of them do involve booze. *Grins*

Q: Japan: wanna make some ramen toghter!

**Japan:** Hai.

**Italy:** Can I come?

**Japan:** It is not my place to give you permission.

**Italy:** Okay~

Q: Canada: do you love me now!

**Canada:** As a niece.

Q: Greece: -sits on lap- tell me a story grandpa!

**Greece:** Okay. Do you want to hear about the Olympics dress attire?

Q: Hungary: I think you're an awesome character! A strong and pretty female is exactly what society today needs. Anywho, I was wondering if we could hang together sometime, maybe read some yaoi...

**Hungary:** *Stops beating Romania with a frying pan and smiles* Of course, I'd love to.

Q: Kitouran: *Tosses Kitouran yaoi and bacon* Here! *smiles*

_Woohoo! *Starts flipping through yaoi*_

**Germany:** *Takes yaoi* You'll get this back when you finish the chapter.

_AWWWWW!_

Q: Britain: So for summer vacation this year we had planned on going to Europe. (Visiting England) Well at the last minute we cancled the plans. And I quote my father on this. "We are not going for several reasons. 1. It's too damn expensive! 2. The food sucks ass! 3. Only faggots drink tea! 4. Everyone needs braces!" Well to tell you the least I smacked him but we still didn't go. My father loves stereotypes. *sighs*

**Britain:** Well, maybe he'd like to meet me. He can see that I'm very kind and that I'm a good cook.

**2P!Britain****: **And if that doesn't work I can always make him cupcakes.

Q: Greece: Esther's my cat...and they tried to DROWN her! How do you feel about Rome?

**Greece:** I hate Rome. He was annoying. THEY TRIED TO DROWN A CAT? Θα γαμημένο τους σκοτώσει!

**Everyone else:** Woah.

Q: Britain: Clearly it is inappropriate! Anyway, that's what the internet's for! *looks it up* OH MY GOD I WILL NEVER DRINK TEA AGAIN! Also, since I'm studying for my history final, why were you so mean to America-nii! You wouldn't recognize him for a while! Also, you have some messed up spelling! "Develope"? "Waggon"? Are those even words?

**Britain:** Don't look it up! I was mean to America, he was a childish brat and he messed up my language!

Q: Canada: You used to be so popular! Your name keeps popping up in my American history notes...WTF HAPPENED? Also, YOU HAVE TROOPS IN AFGHANISTAN? SINCE WHEN?

**Canada:** Well America started to steal the spotlight and they started thinking I was him.

Q: America-nii: *sobbing* I'M SORRY! *hugs* I just wanted you to give back her bacon! Also, you have a sad history. To cheer me up, can you kiss England?

**America:** It's okay. *Pulls Britain into a deep kiss and slams them against a wall in passion*

Q: France: I looked it up on the Internet, and some stupid boy told me. Did you come up with that? Nevermind, I don't even want to know.

**France:** I didn't come up with it but I did use it a lot.

Q: China: WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE? *glomps*

**China:** Um, aru?

Q: Romano: Do you still hate me for my dares? Also, why are you so fun and easy to draw?

**Romano:** I am easy to draw because everyone knows what I look like, you stupid dare bastardo.

Q: Italy: *hands plate of homemade pasta* This is for calling Romano a d*ck that one time!

**Italy:** Ve~ *Starts singing and skipping* Pasta! Pasta! How I love-a Pasta!

Q: Germany: When Romano and Italy's curls got stuck and he called you, what did you think he was talking about?

**Germany:** Um, *blushes*, nothing. I didn't think anything.

Q: Sealand: I RECOGNOZE YOU! I LOVE YOU! *glomps and holds to her chest* HE'S MINE!

**Sealand:** Finally! People are realizing I'm a country, desu yo!

Q: Kitouran: Very good and funny fic, but the googletransalator doesn't deal with finnish language very well, have to say... And in finnish there's no concept 'lemon' it's just lemon, like a fruit xD HOHOHOO, greetings from Finland! xD

_Wait, you're actually from Finland? Someone outside the states reads this? SO FREAKING PRUSSIA! Also I know that Google translate sucks but I only speak English, some French, and soon Japanese._

Q: France: -whispher so no one else hears- there's a nice empty bathroom and i got loads of time

**France:** HONHONHON What are we waiting for, then?

Q: Netherlands: -hugs- please me mine, i love you so much -starts crying- please! -puppy dog face-

**Netherlands:** *Looks at a watch* Look at the time. Smoke break. *Walks out*

_He'll be back._

Q: Thailand: -hugs- i missed you!**  
**

**Thailand:** Thank you, ana.

Q: America: papa, will you beat up Turkey for me-sniffle- he's in the way of a wonderful relationship-hugs and starts crying in chest-

**America:** *Walks over to Turkey*

_NO VIOLENCE!_

* * *

_Well that's the end of this chapter! Updates will be slow, 'kay?  
_

_Next chapter: Body switch! Ask characters a question to see who got swapped with whom!  
_

_Review, please! HASTA LA PASTA!  
_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well I'm here now! Oh yeah and, *Snaps fingers* Body swap!_

**Everyone: ***Groan*

_Still in Georgia, though, so don't hold your breath for updates!_

_Recently I went to Niko Niko, a store in Georgia, and if you live in this side of the hemisphere, I suggest you check it out! I got an America plushie, America sweat band, Hetalia poster, Hetalia key chain, and a Japan keychain. My sister was with me and I think I, um, er,_

**France (Britain):** Scarred her for life?

_Yes._

_So I also wanna make a shout out. If you like this story check out Hello Hetalia by black-ice-alchemist. It's really funny.  
_

_Also on the subject of stories I am going to be adding one called The Omegle Chronicles which will basically be a series of one shots based on my role playing with Omegle. The other one will be called What If? and it will be based on Victoris. It will be about what would happen if certain aspects never happened to a character.  
_

_There were some chibi questions but I'm not going to mention them until they get chibified!  
_

_The reviewers this time are: livvykitty, The Emo In Disguise, black-ice-alchemist, Sakura Scented Kikus, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, lunereclipse, Lovi's Tomato Lover, AkitaNeruWolfLover, DeadlyNightmareTrio13, and ChocoVanille_

_Reviews are pasta!  
_

* * *

Q: Britain: Tea or coffee? Hamburgers or pasta? Cats or dogs?

**France (Britain):** Tea, obviously, neither, cats.

Q: America: Do you like hamburgers? Or wurst?

**Canada (America):** Duh! Burgers!

Q: Romano: Want a tomato?

**Spain (Romano):** Of course I do, you bastard!

**Romano (Spain): **Lovi, don't be mean!

**Spain (Romano): **Shut up, me bastard!

Q: Italy: Want my pasta?

**Germany (Italy):** Ve~ Of course! *Starts skipping*

**Italy (Germany):** While in my body no skipping or eating pasta!

**Germany (Italy):** Aww! *Pouts*

Q: Germany: Classical or Rock music?

**Italy (Germany): **Neither!

Q: France: ...say something perverted (?)

**Britain (France): **Quand je vois la Grande-Bretagne je veux lécher son chaque crevasse et se lécher la sueur de sa peau.

**America (Canada):** *Speaks French and understood every word and faints*

**France (Britain):** Don't say that with my mouth, you frog!

**Britain (France): **But you are the frog now, are you not?

**France (Britain):** Sh-shut up!

Q: Canada: America or France?

**America (Canada):** Neither, honestly. I prefer Gilbert!

**Austria (Prussia):** Awe, thank you, Birdie!

Q: France: Oh, by the way, when I was watching a movie today, they made Italians seem really stupid, pathetic and weak, a Russian really scary, Canadians seem...well, Canadian, and French scary. I think it's the most accurate stereotypical movie, I've ever seen. Plus, France, wherever you are, STOP TEACHING MY FRIENDS PERVERTED THINGS! Also, if I ever catch cameras in my bathroom again...the eiffel tower shall be no more, to put it kindly.

**Britain (France):** Go ahead! I'm not myself right now!

Q: America/Britain: Hey Dad! Me and New Jersey want to say hi! Also, when you kissed Mommy...well, it's why we love Britain. He turns bright red from America's pure awesomeness! Oh, New Jersey wants to ask England, how drunk were you when you sang "Pub and GO!"?

**Canada (America): **Yup! I'm that heroically awesome!

**France (Britain):** I don't even know what you're talking about.

_That's probably a good sign he was shit faced._

Q: Britain: (London) Uhh, Britcest...-realizes that Scotland and Ireland have been requested- Uhmmm, how do I explain...Uh...Gah! Paris will explain!-pushes Paris forward- Britcest iz ze catergory zat pairings of YOU being paired with your siblings fall under! Like, ScotUk.

**France (Britain): ***Starts to sob quietly*

Q: Prussia:(Antarctica) Yay! Nya! -cuddling gilbird- And my question is, why is it that through all of Ryuu's textbooks you have only been metioned once?

**Austria (Prussia):** Well, I think it's because I'm too awesome for some measly book to hold me!

Q: Kit:(Yuki)I've always wondered, WHAT IS SO GREAT ABOUT BACON? -flails arms in confusion- And we are practically on the edge of our metaphorical chairs waiting for your return! -grins-

_Well, the fact that it's the best food in the world and it's crunchy and crispy makes it pretty great. Also, wait no more! *Strikes the hero pose*_

Q: America:(Ryuu) What pokemon do you think everyone would be? Including yourself.

**Canada (America): ** Greece-Snorlax, Me-Mew, Canada-Mew too, Italy-Magikarp, Germany-Geodude, France-Quagsire, Russia-Houndoom, Belarus-Gastly, Sealand-Manaphy, Ukraine-Jynx, Hungary-Shaymin, Britain-Psyduck, Prussia-Zubat, and Japan-Yamask, just to name a few.

Q: China:(Antarctica)-Tearing up- I'M SORRY! -sobbing- STOP YELLING AT MEEEE!

**Russia (China): **Sorry, aru! Would you like some Chinese tasty treats?

Q: Romania:(Yumi) KYAA! You are so cute! Hug? Even though your probably someone else.

**Hungary (Romania):** Sure!

**Romania (Hungary):** They meant me.

**Hungary (Romania):** Why would they? I'm Romania!

**Romania (Hungary): **But I'm in Romania's body!

Q: 2P!America:(Ryuu) Trust me, Fangirls can be horribly scary, they can get mean. Thats why we don't come between London and her yaoi.

**2P!America (Because I'm too lazy to switch the 2P! characters.): ***Shudders* And I thought _I _was evil.

Q: Canada:(Antarctica) WA! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make Mama mad at 2PEngland! Oh! And i got a new eyepatch! Mama's question, besides a hockey stick, what other weapons have you used before?

**America (Canada): **I've used... *Blushes* a hockey puck.

Q: Poland:(Yuki)Who are you at the moment?...What do you think of that person's style choice?

**Lithuania (Poland): **I am, like, sooo in Leit's body! I, like, love his fashion but he, like, needs to use pink accessories!

Q: Prussia:(Yumi) I think I'm awesomer then you Papa! Since I represent New Prussia, Canada! Take that old man! -Grinning-

**Austria (Prussia): **Yes, but were you ever a nation? Were you ever a kingdom? Were you ever a micronation? Do you have a bird? Nein? Then you are unawesome!

Q: BTT:(London) Isn't it funny that two of you are known as the "Country of *blank*"? Prussia, your pretty much the black sheep. Country of Love-France, Country of Passion-Spain.

**Austria (Prussia):** I'm not the black sheep! I just don't need to announce it!

**Britain (France):** Oui! And besides, he's not even a nation!

**Austria (Prussia): **Hey!

**Romano (Spain): **Sorry, mi amigo, but he's right!

**Austria (Prussia): **Some friends you turned out to be!

Q: 2P!Britain: My father would probably love the cupcakes. He's a fat diabetic wanker who worships food, much like the other half of America. -Glares at America, who's eating a hamburger-

**2P!Britain: **Oh, goodie! I just need to go to the labs and pick up some ingredients and I can start!

Q: Germany: Sooo, did you ever read that dirty magazine Santa gave you?

**Italy (Germany): **N-Nein! *Blushes*

Q: Germany: ...uwaaaaah rude totally rude how can u say that to kitouran...are u some creepy guy who eats lady tongues ewww...thats...ewwww...omg so ewww...

**Italy (Germany):** What? When did I ever say that?

Q: Romano: ...-sulk in a corner-...aha hahah..so i am a really bastardo...aha hahah...its a tragedy...aha hahah...

**Spain (Romano): **I'm not sure whether to feel guilty or horrified. Besides, you've been faking with the burger bastard and the other burger bastard! Why should I feel guilty? You could be faking with me!

Q: BTT: come on guys dont fight all the three of you are like totally hot and sexy...no fighty...

**Austria (Prussia): **You know, she's right.

**Romano (Spain): **Very right!

**Britain (France):** And you want to know why?

**BTT: **We're the Bad Touch Trio!

Q: Prussia: ...-stares-...-glares-...-death glare-...i think i am glad that i made an aliance with russia...-runs-...i will be baaaaaaaack**  
**

**Austria (Prussia):** Da fuq?

Q: Russia: neee neee russia isnt it awesome ?...i have found three ppl who want to become one with you -gives him the pic of prussia while he is sleeping and america while he is playing with a teddy bear and america 2p while he showers -creepy face-...thats soooo sweeeeeet...-more creepy face-so sweeeet

**Austria (Prussia)/ Canada (America)/ 2P!America:** WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?

Q: Netherlands: ...thats a harsh rejeaction even for someone like me -stares in the space-...how about tuna...everyone loves tuna...tunaaaaa

**Belgium (Netherlands):** Sure, I guess I like tuna. I mean, I don't hate it.

Q: Spain: ahahahah i can see why they love you now...

**Romano (Spain):** I love them! They're so cute! *One snaps onto his newly acquired curl* ... CHIGI! *Starts moaning and groaning*

_0.o_

Q: Austria: ...-holds his sleeve-...austria san...i have a proplem...the new guy in school who is sitting beside me now...he sings lilwyne all the time...-hangs head-...i cant take it anymore...

**Prussia (Austria): **Well then, why don't you bring in classical music and play it loudly in front of him?

Q: Belgium: ...ah...i already tried but he rejected me saying that u already has a lot of them...its a tragedy...

**Netherlands (Belgium):** Then I'm out of ideas.

Q: Hungary: ...-glaring at prussia. 2p-...i need your frying pan...FAST...

**Romania (Hungary):** *Sighs* I don't have it right now.

Q: France: stop molsting the readers u idiot thats why no one ask u...be a little more like a gentlman..-glancing at england-...-turns back to france-...or not...

**Britain (France): **Right now I am as gentlemanly as I will ever be!

Q: Germany: ...you should win today...or i will commit suicide bc if u lose...thats...thats whould be...omg...i cant think about it

**Italy (Germany):** Please don't.

Q: Kitouran: DXDX umm... When he goes nyo... *facepalms* Why do you think we have so many hurricane warnings? WE FLORIDIANS SUFFER!

_Um, wow. Just... Wow._

Q: America: Sooo... The Civil War... You were fighting against yourself... Why didn't you tell us you had an Alternate Personality?

**Canada (America): **I don't like to talk about it.

Q: Germany: I DARE you to lick Italy's curl 20 times! If you do I'll give you this! *Lifts up basket of wurst* I'm going vegetarian soon anyway!

**Italy (Germany):** This is not truth and dare!

_Not yet, anyways.._

Q: Spain: You lick Romano's curl 20 times too! I'll give you these! *hold's up a basket of fresh tomatoes from garden* just don't tell my grandma that I took these O_o and share some with Romano

**Romano (Spain): **Okay! *Starts to lick and moan*

**Spain (Romano): **Stop doing that in my body!

**Romano (Spain): **N-Nearly done! MMMMM! Done!

Q: Prussia:... If you want you can lick Canada's curl but all I have left is this Blood on the Dance Floor album if you want it...

**Austria (Prussia):** I think I'll wait until he's back in his awesome body.

Q: Everyone: WHOEVER SCREAMS BAISE FIRST GETS LAID BY ENGLAND!

**Britain (France): **BAISE!

Q: America: *gives Mcdonalds Big Mac* eat it!

**Canada (America): **WOOHOO! *Eats in one bite*

Q: Austria: THE SCIENCE SHOW! "PIANOS!" *Piano falls from ceiling*

**Prussia (Austria): ***Begins to play*

Q: Japan: *gives rice ball* 醤油？

**South Korea (Japan): **ありがとうございます、それが最もおいしいでしょう。

Q: Britain: *screaming so loud that the whole world can hear* FLYING MINT BUNNY DOESN'T EXIST! YOU NEED TO GO TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL OR SOMETHING BECAUSE NO ONE WILL EVER BE ABLE TO SEE HIM OTHER THAN YOU! NEITHER DOES FRIKIN UNICORNS, FAIRIES, ELVES, DWARVES, OR ANY OTHER IMAGINARY CREATURE YOU CAN COME UP WITH! ... *cough* now here's a cupcake *hands over cupcake*

**France (Britain): **They are too real!

Q: Vietnam: I'm half Vietnamese! Your land is BEAUTIFUL!

**Taiwan (Vietnam): **Yes, of course it is. You should be proud.

Q: Everyone: WHOEVER DRINKS ALL THIS BEER IS THE MOST AWESOME! *takes out a gallon of beer in a milk jug*

**Austria (Prussia):** Mine! *Snatches*

Q: America: AAAACK GIANT COCKROACH JUST LANDED ON ME! NONONONONONONO This is not a joke! In Florida there are giant flying cockroaches and one just landed on my arm! FUUUUU! Okay, I killed it with my clarinet case and now I'm gonna stop reviewing so I can cut off all the skin on my arm.

_0.o I'm going to kill myself now._

**Italy (Germany): **Not until you finish the chapter!

Q: Everyone: To all hetalians, body swapped or otherwise... Did you guys hear in the news about the incidents where people have gotten their faces eaten off? Apparently America's been playing too many zombie games agiain, and I just know the apocalypse has begun! Would some of you come help me survive, please? (especially Russia and the germanics...,minus Austria. He'd die almost immediately. So would Italy. Oi.)

**Everyone: ***Moves away from Canada and America*

**Canada (America): **Maple! I'M NOT CONTAGIOUS! And yes, I will help you.

Q: America: Maybe it was because i was yelling at the royals for losing, then cheering on the cardinals, hugging yaider , i have no idea.

**Canada (America): **Why would you do that?

Q: France: I ment how are you after you drank vodka, and stay away from me! *takes out knife bat.*

**Britain (France): **You call that swill drinkable? And why would I go near you?

Q: Prussia: Have you ever thought that Gilbird could be Fritz?

**Austria (Prussia): **No.

Q: Germany: Can i bring sprite to the German ?

**Italy (Germany): **Ve~ No.

Q: Iceland: Can I hold the puffin again?

**Sealand (Iceland): **Sure.

Q: Norway: so you can do magic to? Can you see Flying Mint Bunny?

**Denmark (Norway): **Yes, of course.

Q: Denmark: I was googeling pictures,, and i found one it,'s like, how do i explain Denmark, and the very last one had Sweden,and he said, he once punched me in the face, it was awesome, so my question is, have you ever punched Sweden?

**Norway (Denmark): ***Shudders* Yes. Yes I have.

Q: America: are you an American Idiot?

**Canada (America): **No! Why would anyone ask that?

Q: Japan: JAPAN I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ONE ON ONE GAME OF NINJA THEN TO A ROUND OF DDR

**South Korea (Japan): **Hai! Well fighting did originate in Japan, you know.

Q: Prussia: Gilbert, Greece's cat is trying to eat Gilbird...

**Austria (Prussia): ***Pats his head, causing Gilbird to land on top, away from the cat* Not any more!

Q: Russia: *A tall girl with a large chest (not Ukraine big but close), long platinum blonde hair, and violet eyes walks in, wearing a lavender version of Russia's coat, a scarf like his, black leggins, and lavender flats walks in. She smiles and waves to Russia.* This is Svetlana, or Svetka for short. *Svetka hugs Russia and Ukraine, but stays far from Belarus*

**China (Russia): **Da, hello, comrade Svetka, aru!

Q: France: *Michigan puts the gun to his forehead* Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me. *Svetka takes out a pipe like Russia's* Or me, da?

**Britain (France): **All right, all right!

Q: China: *hugs him* Nyeh, I don't care what Russia says. I love you! *kisses him*

**Russia (China): **Da, thank you, aru.

Q: Ukraine: Thanks for the tips! But now I've been nicknamed Ukraine because of my chest...oh well. What do you think of your niece?

**Belarus (Ukraine): **She's so cute. I could just marry her!

Q: Russia: What do you think of your daughter?

**China (Russia): **She's so pretty, she's like a sunflower.

Q: Romano: Y U HATE GERMANY?

**Spain (Romano): **Because he's a bastard!

Q: Japan: I love your country and culture! My mother and I love Japanese things, and my best friend speaks nearly fluent Japanese and is teaching me. You are more awesome than Prussia!

**South Korea (Japan): **Thank you, that is very kind.

Q: Prussia: Suck it up, Japan is boss.

**Austria (Prussia): **What does that matter? So uncouth! It's so unawesome!

Q: Korea: *Emo puts a pot over his head and hits it hard...with a baseball bat* KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OUR CHESTS! I speak for Michigan, Svetka, and myself.

**Japan (South Korea): **I apologize!

Q: Spain: When were you first attracted to Romano?

**Romano (Spain): **When I first saw the chubby little bastard's face! So cute!

Q: Belarus: Y U SUCH A CREEPER?

**Ukraine (Belarus): ***Boing* I'm mean? I will kill you! Sorry in advance for that! *Boing*

Q: Everyone: What do you think of your 'Scandinavia and the World' selves? (To the author: it is highly recommended you read this comic)

_Dude, I have my own account on the website! I love the comics!_

**Germany (Italy): **I'm not mean!

**Sweden (Finland): **I-I'm not that mean, am I?

**Denmark (Norway): **There's no way I'd be that friendly to Denmark.

**Norway (Denmark): **It nailed me almost completely!

**Finland (Sweden): **... meh.

**Canada (America): **It portrayed me heroically!

**America (Canada): **I'm not that hairy!

**South Korea (Japan): **I do not like it, I am nothing like that Japan!

**Italy (Germany): **I'm not that ashamed of my past. I also don't steal moose signs.

**France (Britain): **America's my brother, not my son!

**Sealand (Iceland): **I'm not like that. I have a puffin.

**Everyone: **WE DON'T HAVE SISTER COUNTERPARTS!

Q: America: ... Who are you? Canada?

**Canada (America): **Right now I'm Canadia, yes.

Q: Denmark: Okay, so they say that mermaids are Danish... Does that mean you can turn into a mermaid at will?

**Norway (Denmark): **No! I'm also _not _afraid of nature!

Q: Iceland: the gate to Hell (the volcano called Hekla) is at your house. Does that mean your house is regularly infiltrated by demons?

**Sealand (Iceland): **No. I'm also not sparkly.

Q: Hungary and Britain: Miss Hungary, Dad, I have a game. -hands each a weapon- We start beating up France for five minutes. The one with the most hits wins! -takes out flamethrower-

**France (Britain): **But then you'll be hurting my fabulous body!

Q: Japan and that one guy who shouts that hes the hero but really isn't: Cowboys or ninjas? :3

**Canada (America): **Cowboys!

**South Korea (Japan): **Which originated in me.

Q: Prussia: What's it like being Hungary's bitch? (Yes this question was COMPLETELY necessary XD)

**Austria (Prussia): **Well, I never!

* * *

**France (Britain): **Were there any side effects to the body swap?

_Maybe..._

**France (Britain): **And was this a thinly veiled foreshadowing?

_Definitely._

_Soooo... Reviews? HASTA LA PASTA!  
_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey guys! Been a while, huh? Well, a lot's happened to me: Went to a comic book store, Uncle died, went to the Georgia mall again, went back to Vermont._

_Have any of you been on Chatzy? I'm considering making one. If I do I'll let you guys know!  
_

_So, it was Daddy America's birthday a while ago so for this chapter *Snaps fingers* They don't have to be body swapped!_

_**America: **Woohoo!__  
_

_Did you hear that Hatsune Miku might sing at the Olympics? Prussia!  
_

_The reviewers this time are: NaruSasuXSasoDei, alabama, ElizabethHoWey, DeadlyNightmareTrio13, Sakura Scented Kikus, lunereclipse, Hetalian Miss, Inka-Chan, Lovi's Tomato Lover, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, LoveCanada.o3o, ChocoVanille, black-ice-alchemist  
_

_You guys gonna review or what?_

* * *

Q: America-nii: England, France or Canada?

**America: **Iggy, of course!

Q: Canada: France or England?

**Canada:** They're kinda both more like fathers to me. I mean, I'm part french and I lived with Britain for a while.

_Dude, just choose one!_

**Canada: **Maple! No! *Runs away*

_*Considers chasing* Meh, too lazy._

Q: Mommy: CAN I HAVE THE TARDIS? I WUV DOCTOR WHO!

_*Bro fist*_

**France (Britain): **Of course! If you can pay the price *Winks*

Q: France: ...I would shoot you in the leg, but Mommy's inside you right now...HOLY CRUD WHAT DID I JUST WRITE? IGNORE THAT! (too lazy to change it)

**Britain (France): **The Frenchman in me wants to laugh but the gentleman in me wants to ignore such vulgarity! Mon dieu! What did you do to me? *Cries*

_*Evil laugh*_

Q: Sealand: ...WHY YOU SO CUTE! Wanna come home with me? You can be my new little brother! Instead of the one I chained down to keep from destroying the house!

**Iceland (Sealand): **Maybe you can if you acknowledge me! And also if I don't have to call you Onii-chan.

Q: Austria: How's it feel to be the awesome Prussia?

**Prussia (Austria): **I am already awesome. Being in Prussia makes me less than awesome!

**Austria (Prussia): **Hey! That was so rude, gentleman!

Q: Romano: Belgium or Spain? Tomatoes are really yummy! I ate a whole package in an hour today...but I left you some! *gives the last one, blushing* Yes, I know you're in Spain's body...and to be honest? It kinda kills your sexi-I mean cuteness...*looks at Spain* Please don't kill me...

**Spain (Romano): **Thank you! I love tomatoes, you bastardo! I always choose the Spanish bastardo!

**Romano (Spain): **STUPID BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH MY LOVI!

_You know Spain's jealousy mixed with Romano's anger might have been a bad idea._

Q: BTT: You guys scare me...you're the dudes parents tell their children to avoid...except you, Spain. For some reason you're bearable..._  
_

**Romano (Spain): **Hmmph. It's because I'm not estupido.

Q: Prussia: My friend thinks you're a self-obsessed bastardo.

**Austria (Prussia):** Well, I never! You are soooo unawesome!

Q: Kit: Which of the countries would you like to kiss? Make out with? Kill?

_Oh, that's a tough one! Um, Kill is easy: France._

**Britain (France): **Mon dieu!

_Kiss: Um, hmmmm... Prussia? Make out: America! It was tough because those two are the hottest in my opinion._

Q: Canada: I watched a scary video...would you really kill me then use my blood to write "Remember my name now, b*itch"? BUT I REMEMBER YOU! (THIS IS NOT DIRECTED AT YOU, 2PCANADA! SO SHUT UP!)**  
**

**Canada: **Um...No?

Q: Britain: When you're back in your body you should cut France's hair!

**France (Britain): **Usually I'd do that right now, but why do I not wanna do that now? M-Mon dieu! Aaaaaagh! I don't know French! *Starts to cry*

Q: Canada: Thank God for the help! I think my father's a zombie... *planning how to trap him in the basement*

**Canada: **I...I don't think he's a zombe.

Q: Italy: I'll give you free pasta for a year if you'll act like Yandere! italy for a couple chapters and sing part of Don't mess with me by temposhark (the part that starts with, 'show me sex appeal (XD)) to Germany.

**Germany (Italy): **But pasta's really fattening so I'd have to run a couple of miles!

Q: Poland: Uh. I think my dad bit your pony. So if he tries to munch on your face, run for your life, kay?

**Lithuania (Poland): **Like, really? Wh-Why?

Q: Prussia: *greece's cat jumps on your face trying to get to Gilbird* ...that's gotta hurt...

**Austria (Prussia): **I hate animals!

**Gilbird: **Piyo~ (Forever alone)

Q: Kitouran: So I like Fullmetal Alchemist, right? And I was watching Conqueror of Shamballa today, when I had a thought. I wonder if Amestris had Hetalian embodiments O.O What's your thoughts on that?

_Oh, okay, I've just had the biggest nose bleed._

Q: Russia: Can I have a sunflower? They're so pretty... I don't mind if that means I'll be becoming one with you. Although for some reason that reminds me of Beauty and the Beast...

**China (Russia): **Da, of course you can, aru!

Q: Turkey: *Gives you an airhorn then points to Greece* You know what to do. *grin*

**Greece (Turkey): **Maybe later. I'm tired now *Falls asleep*

Q: Kitouran (again): I don't know how you feel about certain bands, but I want to know your reaction, so... Look up Oomp! - Labyrinth, (the German version) then tell me how me how much mind bleach you need when you imagine the bald guy singing as Germany and the little girl as Italy. O.O

_I can't stop laughing! Is Japan the rabbit? The song's catchy. I'll give them that._

Q: Scotland:would you do the bidy your in?

**Ireland (Scotland): **...No. Not when she's in my body.

Q: France:-evil smile- the things we can do in englands body w

**Britain (France): **So uncouth!

Q: Netherland:pwease answer me, i mean ur your back

**Belgium (Netherlands):** Oh, look! Time for another smoke break! *Skips out*

**Netherlands (Belgium): **Not in my body! *Tackles*

Q: Japan:-hugs really tight- o3o does that hurt?

**South Korea (Japan): ***Gropes* S-Sorry! I can't control it!

Q: Germany:uncle germany, you dont look so mean now! does that mean i can hug you ludy?

**Italy (Germany): **V-Ve~ Sure!

Q: Sweden:may i get a hug? :3

**Finland (Sweden):**...Sure!

Q: Italy:i made you some pasta -blushes- would you like to have it -hands pasta-

**Germany (Italy): **I...Don't...know...

Q: Spain:-smirks- battale ship

**Romano (Spain): **...

_For those of you who didn't see that, his head literally just exploded. He should be alright, though._

Q: Prussia: It's Canada day! July 1st, what did u guys do, you and Canada?

**Austria (Prussia): **I'm just gonna say it involved maple syrup and feathers.

Q: Canada: HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNCLE CANADA! *flytacklehug*

**Canada: ***Blushes*

Q: America: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! *flytacklehug*

**America: **HA! HA!

Q: Hong Kong: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Thailand (Hong Kong): **Thank you, ana.

Q: America: Uhh, Missouricat just kind of scratched New York.

**America: **Did New York deserve it?

Q: Iceland: Herrow Mr. Puffin *hugs Mr. Puffin*

**Sealand (Iceland):** *Giggles like a little kid*

Q: Ireland: Since I asked the European nations before u arived, what is ur thoughts on Jedward? Since, they were ur Eurovision pick.

**Ireland (Scotland):** I might've been drunk when I picked them.

Q: Sweden: What did you do when Denmark punched you in the face? Was it awesome?

**Finland (Sweden): **...

_So that's what an angry Finland looks like. Huh._

Q: Was it awesome when you punched Sweden in the face?

**Norway (Denmark): ***Shudders*

Q: Austria: What do you think of mister Alexander Rybak, the hottest gosh darn violinist i have EVER seen?

**Prussia (Austria): **He's awesome. Wait, Kit, why are you drooling?

_I looked him up. It's gotta be illegal to be that hot!_

Q: Italy: I said, IF you could have children, what would they be named!

**Germany (Italy): **There's no time for such things! I need to train!...But I'd definitely name them Rigatoni, Ravioli, and Bow Tie. Bow Tie would be cool.

Q: Germany:...u lost..._...i didn't smile from then...i cry every night...i put a curse on the italien team...i feel like dying...its all ur fault...why...why...?...but i admit u were awesome anyway...even if i feel like shit right now...

**Italy (Germany): **S-Sorry! Don't be mad!

Q: Romano:...faking ? ... what do u mean by that ? :I ... better answer bc i am not in a good mood at all...

**Spain (Romano): ***Slowly walks away* Someone else deal with her...please...?

Q: America/ 2P!America /Prussia :... i am a german ...do u except anything less from me ? -smirks-...idiot's...

**Austria (Prussia): **But so am I! We're practically siblings!

Q: France:...-poker face-...no..don't worry u are anything but a gentleman...

**Britain (France): **Well, I'm in a gentleman's body.

Q: Spain:...wohoooo i think lovi has a turn-on right now...damn it that was totally hot..

**Romano (Spain): **Um? *Head reformed* Does anyone have any Advil? My head hurts!

Q: Netherlands...-thumps up-...tuna is totally amazing i love it so much ! i will make it everyday until u stop taking drugs ! ... to say the truth if i had a choice i would make u stop smoking too but u look totally sexy when u smoke...

**Belgium (Netherlands): **Okay! *Smiles happily*

Q: Prussia: i hate you so much right now...awesome my ass...-poker face-

**Austria (Prussia): **Although I refuse the vulgarity you're speaking your ass is pretty awesome because you're German and it's proof that all Germans are awesome.

Q: Austria: like yanni ? ... his music is amazing it's like you are being reborn from the start...so calm...

**Prussia (Austria): **I'm only stressed by the unawesome Prussia so I don't need it.

Q: America: ... i dare you to stand on the meeting table and start singing thats whats makes you beautiful by one direction to england infront of everyone

_*Takes out video camera* I hate One Direction *Shot by 1D fans* But I so wanna see that!_

**America: ***Stands on table* Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful

**France (Britain): ***Blushing furiously* Y-You b-bloody git. I-I feel the same way.

Q: BTT:...i had a dream yesterday and u were all singing i am sexy and i know it...and all the uke's ...(south italy(loviiii),canada,and ? )...were laughing their ass off...XD

**BTT: **But we _are_ sexy and we _do_ know it.

Q: Finland/Sweden: I LOVE YOU BOTH! I'm a big fan of SuFin, which is kind of ironic. 'cuz I'm Finn. But as the question...WHY AREN'T YOU TWO MARRIED! I mean, yeah, Sweden calls Finland his wife, BUT Finland says he isn't. But c'mon guys! You have a dog! You have adoptive son! All you need to do is getting offically married! So why? WHY? o.0

**Finland (Sweden): **Because our love is not written by a piece of paper. It shouldn't be dictated by someone else but by us.

_...Like a bawse!_

Q: Norway: Why do you always beat Danmark? No like I complain, it's fun to watch Danmark getting his ass kicked. He's a dick. But seriously. Is it because you hate him, or because you are 100% tsundere and actually like him, but though your tsundere personality, you beat him. I personally ship the later option. And Danmark. You are a dick! -.-**  
**

**Denmark (Norway): **Tsundere. That's all! I love you, man!

_Are you drunk?_

**Denmark (Norway): **I can't even see straight right now.

Q: Canada/Prussia: When you get your own bodys back, go have sex in the broom closet. Why? Because I love PruCan. It's too smexy and I need smex right now. So yeah, you get your own bodies back, go to the closet, have sex and give me details later. Don't care how you do it, but DO IT! :DDDD

**Canada/Austria (Prussia):** ...Um?

Q: Britain: You need to dress up like a punk for now on! It looks fucking cool aaaaand I think that if you do, a certain American might drool after you. *hint hint* ;)

**France (Britain): ***Thinks about it* Mon cherie, Amerique does not need that to feel attracted to moi!...WHAT DID I JUST SAY?

Q: Russia: You are insane and psycho. And know what? I don't care. Actually I think it's awesome! It would be boring if you'ld be sane. Insane people are more interesting! XDDDD

**China (Russia): **But I'm not crazy, aru.

Q: Hungary: You know what? People had said that I resemble you It's because I'm violent, like horses and I'm big time yaoi pervert Wanna talk about yaoi some day with me? Japan can come too w

**Romania (Hungary): ***Nods vigorously*

Q: France: Stop molesting Iggy! He belongs to AMERICA! The End.

**Britain (France): **But I am Angleterre right now, non?

Q: Japan: Nihon-san. Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Inka desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! *bows* I've studied Japanese for a year now. Can I practise with you? o3o

**South Korea (Japan): **Hai!

_I'm going to be learning soon! Can I practice with you guys?_

**South Kore (Japan):** Of course *Gropes*

_..._

**Everyone: **DON'T PISS OFF THE AUTHOR!

_After this chapter you are dead._

Q: Russia: I wanted to tell you, that *in a roleplay I'm doing* Svetka is dating France's son. *Svetka blushes hard* But he has MUCH better manners than his father.

**China (Russia): **France, come here, aru.

**Britain (France)/ France (Britain): ***Flees*

Q: Belarus: You can't kill me. So, you never answered, y u such a creeper?

**Ukraine (Belarus): **I-I don't think I'm a creeper! *Starts to cry*

Q: South Korea: Nyehhh, I don't like you in Japan's body! Japan is too cute to be mean to

**Japan (South Korea): **I'm so sorry!

Q: China: *hugs him* Yay. I will never understand why I love all the Asian nations best...but look at all the fucks I give.

**Russia (China): **Da, aru?

Q: Prussia: I don't like YOU in Austria's body. My friend would kill me if I ever hurt Austria.

**Austria (Prussia): **I'm sorry, my dear, but I can't control that.

Q: Japan: Pick quick: ninjas or samurai?

**South Korea (Japan): **Both originated in me, Da-Ze!

Q: Greece: *pokes his cheek* You're so much like my brother...but my brother has a bad temper. Can you be my brother?

**Turkey (Greece): **Of course! Lazy ass over there would be a sucky brother compared to me!

Q: Kitouran: Are you in Atlanta? You should go to the Coca Cola factory! They have a tasting room that has sodas from around the world... You should try the Beverly from Italy... It tastes...good..? e_o

_I might try that next time!_

Q: Austria: No... Lady GaGa IS Italian/American. I looked it up :3

**Prussia (Austria): ***Big ol' eye spasm*

Q: France: I'm never translating what you say on google translate ever again... O_O and btw, since you're in Britian's body you actually COULD do that you know...

**Britain (France): **OHONHONHONHON!

_That sounds weird in Iggy's body. Does anyone besides you actually translate what they say? If so, I'm not sorry. =^.^=_

Q: Italy: CATCH! *tosses loaded gun*

**Germany (Italy): ***Catches like a bawse*

Q: Spain: *Gives basket of tomatoes*

**Romano (Spain): ***Catches and dives in*

Q: Japan: What is your favorite fruit!

**South Korea (Japan):** They all originated in me, Da-Ze!

Q: Sealand: You have a goat, but you should get chickens! XD

**Iceland (Sealand): **No room on my country.

Q: Kitouran: Oh, I killed the giant flying cockroach with my clarinet case, but it turns out it was still alive, so i picked it up with tape and threw it in the garbage can...

_Italy, give me that gun._

Q: Vietnam: My grandfather, grandmother, and eldest aunt went to visit you and they found the old home my grandfather built before the war! XDXD

**Taiwan (Vietnam): **Really? Good.

Q: Japan: Hatsune Miku is singing for the Olympics I think...

**South Korea (Japan): **Well, she originated in me, Da-Ze!

_Actually, I don't think she did._

**South Korea (Japan): **I made her better.

Q: Kit:(Yuki)YAAY! I would hug you but I'm tied up...Literally... And if your wondering why Ryuu want's to kill my sister so badly...Let's just say, it involved pink hair dye. Hence why London is typing.

_Can't I still hug you? ;.;_

Q: Canada:(Yumi)WAAA! MÈRE! RYUU IS TRYING TO KILL ME! SOME ONE STOP HER! (Ryuu)HOLD STILL YOU BLOODY PRICK! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO PEICES AND LEAVE YOU BODY IN ANTARCTICA WHERE NO ONE WILL EVER FIND IT!

**Canada: **Um, this might take a while. *Pulls out hockey stick* Ryuu! Stop!

Q: China:(Antarctica) A...What? Are you speaking gibbersh? If so it's not funny, you still hurt my feelings!

**Russia (China): **Would it make you feel better to become one with me, aru?

Q: Prussia:(Yumi) I HAVE A BIRD! HIS NAME IS PHOENIX! HE'S MY AWESOME PET FALCON! -has registered what he said and stoped running- P-papa thinks I-I'm u-u-unawesome? -teary eyed- M-my o-o-own papa thinks I'm unawesome? -Sits in emo corner sobbing loudly mumbling, 'I don't diserve being known as New Prussia' and 'Papa hates me!'-

**Austria (Prussia): **Um...Er... *Awkwardly hugs Yumi* There, there, dear.

Q: Romania:(Yumi)-Still in emo corner- I CAN'T HUG YOU! In a different body or not. I'M TOO UNAWESOME AT THE MOMENT TO HUG SOMEONE HALF AS AWESOME AS I USED TO BE! -que depressing air-

**Hungary (Romania): ***Glares at Austria (Prussia)* What did you do?

**Austria (Prussia): **I-I don't know!

Q: Denmark:(Antarctica) Since everyone is basically a sterotype of the country they represent, does that mean that Danes are slightly insane,like all the fanfiction makes you seem?

**Norway (Denmark): **Fanfics are different than the show. Anyone could do anything in a fanfic. *Takes off shirt* See?

Q: Norway:(London) How is it that you are so cold but Soooooo CUTE! -Fangirl squeel(Sp?)ing moment-

**Denmark (Norway): ***Shrugs*

Q: Canada/Prussia:(Antarctica/Yuki) MÈRE, PAPA! RYUU IS SERIOUSLY TRYING TO KILL YUMI! AND WE'RE STILL TIED UP! AND PARIS AND LONDON AREN'T HELPING!AND DOMINICAN REPUBLIC IS JUST LAUGHING AT US! Oh, and Pheonix(Yumi's falcon) is trying to kill,Kuma my pet bunny! What should we do! -Teary eyed with panic-

**Canada/ Austria (Prussia): ***Stops the fighting*

Q: America:(Paris) I 'ave always wondered, are you naturally zis idiotic?Even zough zis question has nothing to do with ze drama happening around me and- Oh A KITTEN!

**America: **Because the hero is never super smart!

Q: Italy: Can Italia Show his Mafia side? I know he has one! *Evil smirk*

_Not in Germany's body. No way. *Shudders*_

Q: Russia: May i become one?_  
_

**China (Russia): **Da, aru!

Q: Italy: Did you know theres a city in my state called florence (i live there)

**Germany (Italy): ** Ve~ *Happiness overflow*

Q: America: .I love you daddy dont be mad i want to become one with alaska dad and ive relize most of us have different dads...-cough-whore-cough-

**America: ***Blushes* I'm not a whore! I blame rape!

**Everyone who ever did him: ***Evil glare*

Q: Prussia: Its come to my attention that you can't spell Prussia without Russia. Is there something you wanna tell us?

**Austria (Prussia): **No. It's like say France rhymes with Romance! So? That doesn't make any difference!

Q: Canada: I love you, bro! You are so much cooler than Alfie! I was wondering something though. When I came over yesterday I heard some strange sounds coming from your room. Of course, I'm curious. Care to explain?

**Canada: ***Still trying to stop the fighting* I was...making pancakes!

Q: Britain: I love you but I need to see your reaction. *starts singing London Bridge emphasizing the 'falling down' part*

**France (Britain): ***Crawls under table and starts crying*

* * *

_Now then, *Snaps fingers, causing Japan to watch America and France's take on Anime, no dubbing.* Payback's sweet.  
_

_Review please? *Puppy dog eyes* HASTA LA PASTA!  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_Did you guys miss me again? I was at church camp! Go Rock Point! _

_So, school's starting up soon and I'm going to try to get back onto a regular schedule, 'kay?_

_I've also been getting into _

_I created a chatzy! us5 . chatzy 43831422773301 just remove the spaces!  
_

_So, anyone else hear the TARDIS in the Olympics opening?  
_

_I also can't watch the Olympics in the same way. Thanks for that, Hetalia.  
_

_So, they've signed on for the next season of Hetalia! Yay!  
_

_The reviewers are: momo, kaitlyn, alabama, DarkAngelOfTorture, lunereclipse, Hetalian Miss, LoveCanada.o3o, DeadlyNightmareTrio13, FallingforWerewolves, Idon'tknowhwotodealwiththis, NaruSasuXSasoDei, Lovi's Tomato Lover  
_

_So review pwease? *Puppy dog eyes*_

* * *

Q: Kitouran: i am glad u ar3 back we missed u...;-)

_Thanks! I'm happy, too!_

Q: Prussia: .. Seriously...seriously...DID U HAVE ANY DOUBT THAT THE GERMAN WAS JUST A LITTLE TINY BIT LESS THAN AWESOME ?...answer with yes and u will be in my tunna...

**Austria (Prussia): ***Shudders* N-Nein!

Q: Austria:...Lol...i see...so if we get rid of him we will be finally free...

**Prussia (Austria): **Ja! Get rid of anyone less awesome than me!

Q: Germany: ...well i am okay now...sorry for worrying you...i just hope u try your best next time bruder -thumps up-...

**Italy (Germany): **Ve~ Of course I will! I always try my best!

Q: Netherland:...i am glad you agreeeeeeed -smiles brightly-...

**Belgium (Netherlands): ***Smiles uncharacteristically happily*

Q: Romano: ...dont worry kid just apoligize before u get in my fridge...hahah just kidding mama loves uuuuuuuuu -hands him a basket of tomatoes-...share them with ur prince...-wink-...

**Spain (Romano):** Of course! Thank you very much!

Q: Prussia: So... Bromance and romance? Interesting... So now I need to know this. What came first? Gilbird, awesome or the egg?

**Austria (Prussia): **The egg. Of course, nothing awesome cums first.

_Did you really make that joke? Aren't you supposed to be an aristocrat?_

**Austria (Prussia):** Momentary relapse.

Q: Canada: Your lying... But! I can't really blame you if you scream "Gilbert! More!" when making pancakes. He is hot like that. *innocent look holding up a playing video*

**America (Canada): **Hey! The hero can do whatever he wants!

Q: Britain: I'm sorry! I just wanted to know! Your like a boy going through menopause! It explains why your so emotional. *crawls under table* I'll eat your scones...?

**France (Britain): ***Sniffles* Really?

Q: Italy: Who runs the Mafia? You or Romano? Cause I read some stuff online where you hid a badass personality under the sweet one. Romano... Is just naturally an ass... But a cute one! *skips off*

**Germany (Italy): **Ja. Of course I run the Italian mafia.

Q: Kitouran: I know right, I normally don't say this often, but he is gosh dang Sexy! Watch his music video for Strela Amura and enjoy.

_SO FREAKING HOT! Can I also say that I love your profile pic? So kawaii!_

Q: South Korea: I found out that Ao Oni came from you! WHY?

**Japan (South Korea): **I'm sorry. Please accept my humble apologies.

Q: Italy: Bow tie? That's an awesome name! My first child is going to be Edward.

**Germany (Italy): **That's going to be a poor choice if it's a girl.

Q: America: Yes! NY did deserive it, he called me a drug addict.

**Canada (America): **Maple! Can't you two ever get along?!

Q: Britain: Congrats on the Olympics opening so far!

**France (Britain): **Merci!

Q: Denmark: If mermaids come from you, that's that make you a merman?

**Norway (Denmark): **Don't you read Scandinavia and the World? of course I am.

Q: Britain: *takes a breath* OHMAIGOD THAT WAS DAVID BOWIE AND QUEEN! ZIGGY STARDUST!

**France (Britain): **What now?

Q: Kitouran: I'm glad ur back, and i'm sorry about what happened.

_It's okay. I'm glad I'm back, too._

Q: Romania: What is your honest opinion of Twilight?

**Hungary (Romania): **Usually I'm all for hot guys without shirts but it sucks balls. I DON'T SPARKLE!

Q: Britain: I actually like scones. I think they're really tasty.

**Francis (Britain): **Oui, I know! Would mademoiselle like one?

Q: Norway: Any success with getting Iceland to call you Onii-chan?

**Denmark (Norway): **No but he buys me beers until he does!

Q: Japan: Why is Korea so obssessed with groping your chest?

**South Korea (Japan): **Because I'm so gropeable!

Q: Switzerland: Do you know that Liechenstein is actually richer than you at the moment?

**Lichtenstein (Switzerland): **I'm so proud of mein little schwester!

Q: Kitouran: It's not really a question. I just wanted to tell you that you're awesome for writing this. :D

_Thank you! I love when people say that! Kinda narcissistic!_

Q: Kit:(Yuki)I'm untied now! Freeedooom! -hugs- I've missed you!

_*Hugs back* I didn't realize people had missed me! You guys are all so Prussia!_

Q: Romania:(Yumi)No worries! I'm just gonna give Vati the silent treatment for a while! -hugs- Yay! My Hetalia life goal completed!

**Hungary (Romania): ***Hugs back*

Q: Canada/Prussia:(Ryuu) -restrained- Is this nesscary? I'm not going o kill Yumi...Only maim her! And it wouldn't be THAT life threatening!... Probably...

**America (Canada): **No! No maiming!

Q: Canada/Prussia:(DR) What are yyour thoughts on this poster? (Holds us poster saying, "PRUCAN, invading vital regions just got stickier")

**Austria (Prussia):** I approve!

Q: BTT:(DR) Is this true? (Holds up poster that says, "THE BAD TOUCH TRIO! The rapist,The perv, and the pedo!")

**BTT (If you don't know who's body they're in, you haven't been reading this story.):** *Sounds of disapproval*

Q: Everyone:(DR) What are your thoughts on this poster? (Holds up poster that has a pic of Pirate!England that says, "CAPTAIN ARTHUR KIRKLAND! Sexier than Jack Sparrow since forever")

**Canada (America): ***Dat ass face*

**France (Britain): ***Like a bawse face*

Q: Kit:(DR) HII! I'M DR! Here to ask ridiculous questions, since London and Paris left! And what do you think of this poster? (Holds up poster that says, "JAPAN MOE ATTACK! It's super effective")

_Can I have these posters? Please?_

Q: Everyone:(DR) Are you getting annoyed that I keep pulling out random posters? And what are your thoughts on this poster? (Holds up poster that says, "HETALIA! As straight as a circle")

_*Shoots glare to everyone else, shutting them up* We love them!_

Q: Kit:what do you think about the pairing SK and Thailand?

_I've never really thought about pairing Thailand with everyone but they'd be cute together._

Q: Germany:-hugs- aiyah! you look so precious -

**Italy (Germany): **Ve~ Danke!

Q: Italy: o 3 o -kisses both cheeks and runs away blushing like mad-

**Germany (Italy): **o.0

Q: Japan:-stands beside him and grabs his hand smileing- please dont be mad

**South Korea (Japan):***Grope*

Q: Kit:O-O do you think that we could make Italys and Romanos curls get stuck again?

_Well, considering it's really Germany and Spain..._

Q: Romano:-looks at spain and hugs tightly while saying battle ship over and over-

**Romano (Spain): ***A mutha f**kin' eye twitch*

Q: BTT:-looks at you all and thinks for a moment- -takes off top while glareing-

**BTT: ***Drools*

Q: Ukraine:-starts crying- my friends always make fun of me and call me your name..will it get better?

**Belarus (Ukraine): **If you marry your true love it will!

_They're teasing you for having big boobs? Not a bad thing._

Q: Thailand:-hugs like crazy- hallo Thailand-san -kisses cheek- -_  
_

**Hong Kong (Thailand):** Hi, ana!

Q: Kit:-looks at canada- Incest?

_NUUUUU! NUUU INCEST! *Pouts*_

Q: Greece:-sits on him while he's sleeping- -starts bounceing while looking at South Korea-

**Turkey (Greece): **What the Hell?!

Q: Netherlands:-crying in hands- A-answer?

**Belgium (Netherlands): **Chocolates? *holds out chocolates*

Q: Austria:I BET IT SUCKS BALLS TO BE (or have been) IN A BODY THATS MORE ALWSOME THEN YOU!

**Prussia (Austria): **I am the most awesome person alive or dead!

Q: Ancient Rome:-pulls al his curls- - perfecto

**Germania (Ancient Rome): **It doesn't work too well in this body, huh? *Sticks tongue out*

Q: Spain:may i hold one of your turtles?

**Romano (Spain): **No, bastardo! *Holds turtles to his chest*

Q: America:papa? i will give you a lifetime suppy of MikieD's if you kiss kanada(its how you say it in german

**Canada (America): ***Kisses self*

Q: Scotland:-pulls hair a bit- hehe

**Ireland (Scotland): **What the Hell?

Q: Everyone with a curl:-pulls them all-

**Everyone with a curl: ***Group groan*

Q: Egypt:-thinks about it then hugs and kisses both cheeks- Gutan tag?

**Egypt (Because he has _no_ relationships): **...

Q: Seborga:(the micronation -) SO ADORABLE -glomps-

**Wy (Seborga): **Ciao bella~

Q: Luxembourg:why you kick Italia's ass?

**Luxembourg (Because the people who he knows are already taken): **Because, he kind of deserved it.

Q: Belarus:you are so bella - -hugs-

**Ukraine (Belarus): ***boing* Oh! thank you! *boing*

Q: Sealand:i reconize you as a nation

**Iceland (Sealand): **Of course. It's because I am a nation.

Q: Republic of Ireland:-takes for leaf clover- - -sticks it in my hair- luck be a lady ja?

**Scotland (Ireland): **Yeah!

Q: Everyone:-has toons of booze on the table drinking botle after bottle-

_Woohoo!_

**Everyone: **NO!

_Hmmph! *Grumble*_

Q: Kit:do you liike ItalyxRomano incest?

_NO! NO INCEST! SPAMANO AND GERITA FOR LYFE!_

Q: Germany:kiss prussia! now!

_NEIN! NO GERMANIC INCEST EITHER! *Starts to cry*_

Q: Poland:do you like think that my like aunts pony will like go to heaven -starts crying-_  
_

**Lithuania (Poland): **Like, totally.

Q: Kit:listen to the song novacane! its sad to me -starts cryin-

_I will! I love when people suggest songs to me! Except the following: Justin Beiber, Jedward, and One Direction._

Q: Hungary:-chibi face-

**Romania (Hungary): **Cute.

Q: Russia:we become one, da?

**China (Russia):** Da, aru!

Q: Japan:-puts a picture of tentacle porn in his face-

**South Korea (Japan): ***Grope!*

Q: Russia: DON'T HURT BRITAIN! Michigan will kill you AND me! Anyway, Alain is Canada's son too, so he's really pretty well-mannered.

**China (Russia): **I just want to break his nose and snap his neck! Is that so bad, aru?

Q: Hong Kong (if he's here), China, Japan: *hugs* Yay, my awesome Asians!

**Asians: **Um?

Q: Britain: *hands scone recipe* This is from Michigan, she recommended you try it. Said it was the first thing she ever cooked and it came out well.

**France (Britain): **Merci, but I've got my own recipe!

Q: America: Michigan said, and I quote: "For the love of God Dad, stop eating so many damn burgers! You're gonna give yourself a heart attack, not to mention make yourself fat. Don't start the 'I'm a hero' bullshit, even heroes can die. Do you want to die?" Oh, and she agrees that you are a little bit of a man-whore, considering that there are a lot of different parents for the states.

**Canada (America): ***Cries* I am not a man whore! I never had a choice!

Q: France: I don't like you. *grabs a stapler and staples him to the wall*

**Britain (France): **Bloody wanker!

Q: Greece: Yay, I have an awesome brother now! Now if I could just ditch my annoying little sis...

**Turkey (Greece): **Of course you should be excited!

Q: America: You love burgers, but do you love cheeseballs? I heard you like cheeseballs from someone ._.

**Canada (America): **Meh. They're okay.

Q: Kitouran: Do you have shimeji? and if you do what kind *o*

_I checked those out on Google, apparently the top answer is an edible mushroom, but I am so getting one now!_

Q: Italy/Germany/Japan: Recently my friend ruined my mind a bit more by asking me if the Axis Powers ever had a threesome... So I must ask, have you..? ._.

**Axis: ***Exchange looks* We swore we'd never speak of it again!

Q: Canada: Do you eat pancakes like America eats cheeseburgers?

**America (Canada): **Of course, Dude!

Q: Germany: Have you ever eaten dog biscuits?

**Italy (Germany): **Ve~ Of course! They're really gross, though!

Q: Austria: Have you ever forgotten how to read normally because You read so much sheet music?

**Prussia (Austria): **Nein! I'm too awesome to forget! Do you forget to read normally because you read manga? Nein?

Q: Switzerland: Have you ever tried to shoot Gilbird?

**Lichtenstein (Switzerland): **Nein! He's too cute and fluffy!

Q: Russia: if i kill belarus for you will you be my boyfriend?

**China (Russia): **Nyet, aru!

Q: Russia: i had a friend who said that you were a creepy and stupid. she's not my friend anymore... just kidding...she's dead

**China (Russia): **0.o, aru.

Q: Prussia: prussia ia a LOZER and will never be as awesome as me L or my future husband russia

**Austria (Prussia): **Well, I can't force you to be right.

Q: Romano: you know that spain fathers alot of my siblings including meeeeeee...well aleast a third of me the other part is england and america...how does that even work... you know how lousianna is your kid well see ummm shes a redneck as tennesse yesterday she went gator huntiing then today she went mud riding and tonight shes taking me 'coon hunting well thats all and love u russia

**Spain (Romano): **Um, what?

Q: Britain: okay france englaand tthis one is for u next ch. and the remainer of tthis one england sit in frrances lap and ill caast a sppll were everyoone can see aree freinds [flying mint bunny ext.]

**France (Britain): **Not worth it!

* * *

_So, reviews? HASTA LA PASTA!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey guys! So I'm going to update this fanfiction at least once a week, okay?_

_I know all of the dance to Happy Synthesizer and now I'm trying to learn the love and joy dance by using Hatsune Miku. I've almost got it! Now if only my cat didn't feel the need to get as close to my feet as possible...  
_

_I thought I was basically a virgin to yaoi...until I heard the PrusAus drama CD.  
_

_I'm surprised no one commented on the Prussia dirty joke I made. I'm immature.  
_

_The reviewers are: LoveCanada.o3o, Lovi's Tomato Lover, Hetalian Miss, DeadlyNightmareTrio13, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, NaruSasuXSasoDei,  
_

_Well. *Picks up Mochimerica* Review or the mochi gets it._

* * *

Q: Prussia: That right there is why you are the Pernod the group. But I still love you! Oh and have you ever considered bottoming to Canada? He's a hot seme.

**Austria (Prussia): **He is not ever the seme! *Pouts*

Q: Canada: Sure... I still love you though!

**America (Canada): ***Blushes* Thanks...?

Q: Russia: So curiosity is getting the best of me here. First I have this friend who plays Russia and I play Prussia. She KIDNAPPED me and put me in 'your' basement. Why do you think that is?

**China (Russia):** To become one with her, aru.

_Have you ever heard of the Berlin Wall? My best guess is that._

**Austria (Prussia):  
***Shudders* Don't _ever _talk about that again!

_Sorry!  
_

Q: Britain: Yup! I love your cooking! All the other nations are just jealous cause they can't cook as good as you.

**France (Britain): **O-Oui? I mean, oui! Of course they are!

Q: Author-san: Thank you for writing this *hugs and gives you cookies and manga*

_WOOHOO! *Runs away to a corner of the room*_

**Germany (Italy): **Nein! *Drags out of corner* Chapter first!

_*Pouts*_

Q:France: I googled you and Arthur and found something interesting. Apparently you and Athur are bringing sexy back wearing agent suits. How does that work? I understand Arthur bringing sexy back but... You catch my jist.

**Britain (France): **I _am _the sexy that was brought back!

Q: Canada: Nope, we can't get along. Also, I've been talking with the 2p! Britain, and we agreed that maybe I sorta belong there... but i can't leave my love! *glares at Iceland.*

**America (Canada): **NO! DON'T TALK TO HIM EVER AGAIN! *Pulls out a gun, hockey stick hybrid*

Q: Italy: I know, if it's a girl, her name would be Berlin Nicole. ( No, really, that's going to be her name, orginally it was going to be Edward no matter what, but I changed to Berlin.)

**Germany (Italy): **I like the Berlin name almost as much as Sicily.

Q: South Korea: It's ok Japan, I'll yell at South Korea right now.

**Japan (South Korea): **Hai. I will watch from the side.

Q: North Korea and Japan: WHICH ONE OF YOU CREATED GANGNAM STYLE?! IT'S SO ADDICTING!

**South Korea (Japan): **Everything was invented in me, Da-Ze!

Q: Spain: I'll send you some of 2p! Britains tomatoes!

**Romano (Spain): **Do you _want_ to kill me, bastardo?!

Q: Romano: Battle Shi- *gets hand slapped onto mouth by 2p! Missouri*

**Spain (Romano): ***Glares*

Q: France: France, I just found out I have a special language, that's called like Missouri-French... WHY?! Also, why didn't you send me a birthday present yesterday? It was my birthday. (state wise)

**Britain (France): **Because you should already know of your heritage.

Q: Kit: Do you have a dA? I was wondering incase you had artwork or something. Also, thank you, it's not mine, my avatar.

_Yup! It's corraterria! I do have a lot of drawings. Most of them are from manga and they're all in manga form. I drew a Canada that I used America for the model._

Q: Kit:(Yuki)Of course we missed you! Your the best!

_*Blushes* Thanks!_

Q: Kit:(DR)Sure! Oh and this one is great too! (Gives poster with a pic of prussia in the shower with wet hair that says, "With Old Spice, your man could smell like ME.") I am happy I bought that poster. And its not like i go online and print out random posters...or buy any. Nope not me. (pushes laptop behind back)

_I would get on a horse with him _any _day!_

Q: BTT:(DR) Sooo, France isn't a rapist? Prussia isn't a perv? And Spain isn't a pedo? Hard to believe.

**BTT: **We are lovers!

Q: America:(Yumi) You know if England haven't found you, you would be speaking spanish right now?

**Canada (America): **...I like Taco Bell!

Q: Canada:(Ryuu) What are your thoughts on people thinking your the love child of France and England? And am i grounded?

**America ****(Canada):** I am not the love child and we'll see about you getting grounded.

_*Cough* love child *cough*_

Q: France:(DR)Sooo, This doesn't amuse you? (Holds up poster that says, "OMFG ITS FRANCE! RUN FOR YOUR VIRGINITY!")

**Britain (France): **So...so...uncouth!

Q: Iggy-chan:(DR) Don't you just love that nickname? And you do realize how redonkulous(Yup I spell it like that) this sounds? (Holds up poster that says, "England, he can see Flying Mint Bunny and fairies but he STILL can't see Canada")

**France (Britain): **Who?

Q: Swissy!:(Yuki) Don't you just love that nickname? Anyways, don't you agree that Bella Swan should stop comparing herself to you? (Sorry but me, my sisters, and DR all hate Twilight)

**Liechtenstein (Switzerland): **She's doing what now? *Pulls out rocket launcher*

_I don't know which is scarier: Liechtenstein's body with a rocket launcher or where he just pulled it out from._

Q: Everyone:(Yumi) What are your thoughts on HetaOni? It made all of us cry.

_WHAT IS SO FREAKING SAD ABOUT IT?!_

**Everyone else: **You have no heart.

Q: All: Woo-hoo, my random confused everyone! But be warned, I am extremely high on Sprite right now! *Yes, I get soda drunk. Quite often.*

_Sprite! *Brofist*_

Q: Germany: *stares at, then pokes his forehead and runs off laughing* YOU'VE BEEN POKERFACED!

**Italy (Germany): ***Starts crying*

Q: Italy: I like you cause you're cute and silly! *gives pasta*

**Germany (Italy): **But pasta is all fatty!

Q: Romano: I give you all the tomatoes I can possibly possess *points to huge mountain of tomatoes* IF you kiss Spain and compliment him. *Heh heh, Spamano FTW!*

**Spain (Romano): ***Pecks his cheek* You aren't a complete bastardo!

Q: America: Michigan apologizes for making you feel bad, but she still says to lay off the burgers cause she wants both her parents around, not for you to give yourself a heart attack or something.

**Canada (America): **Maple! Fine!

Q: Turkey/Prussia: I saw a vid of you two acting all couple-y! Are you in looooooooooove?

**Austria (Prussia): **NO!

Q: All: *holds up plate of scones* Everyone must eat one. Michigan made 'em.

**Everyone: ***hesitates until they hear they weren't made by Britain*

**France (Britain): ***FOREVER A SCONE*

Q: Russia: Yes, it IS so bad. If you attack anyone, I will give Belarus an indestructable tracker to find you!

**China (Russia): **_kolkolkol_, aru.

Q: Kitouran: whats a chatzy ? :D ... P.S : i am happy that you will finally updat normal yaaaay !

_It's a chat room! And danke!_

Q: Prussia/Germany : ... .so ... i have two cookies...just two cookies...just two...w...-gives each one of them one-...yaaaay ! X'D

**Italy (Germany): **Yay!

Q: Netherlands : .. Pfffftttt -imagining ned with a cat-smile-...BUAWHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHA ! OMG ! HAHAHHA i can' breath lol XDDD HAHAHHA ! ...LOL X'D ..omg .faints-...

**Belgium (Netherlands): ***Same grin*

Q: Spain/Roma : ... so ... i got caughed by my teacher ... reading a fanfic about you...how can someone get more embarssed than this ? HA !? it's all your fault ... WHY! WHY ! ...

_Was it yaoi?_

Q: America: dude...stop trying to get attention .. its sickness me .w. ... just bc england had the Olympics doesn't mean you have to land on mars w''...next time land in hell and i will be proud of you...

**Canada (America): **S-Sorry! *Whimpers*

Q: Britain: ...sooooo i went into a 2 week vaction to your capital...and it's just -thumps up-...so amazing good job iggy ...

**France (Britain): **Merci~

Q: Kit:Chu listen to Novacane? Chu like it?!

_No. I feel really bad about not liking it so..._

_**ONE BIG GIANT INCESTUAL THINGIE.  
**_

Q: Scoland:-stareing at boobs- o.o

**Ireland (Scotland): **You can stare when you pay me in alcohol.

Q: Japan:Why you always grope me my boobs hurt sweatdrop- I feel like killing you...but insteed torture -ties up and puts on tentacle porn while siting in his lap- Perfecto

**South Korea (Japan): ***Tied up* Does this count as groping me?

Q: Kit:-crying- N-no incest..THATS WHAT I LIVE FOR -goes in corrner crying-

_I just did!_

Q: Germania: NOW I SHA'LL PULL ALL OF YOUR TINY CURLS! -pulls then all and runs away-

**Rome (Germania): ***Enough self control to not do anything*

Q: Everyone:-geting drunk off booze- You made a bad decsion Kit -poor 2 bottles of booze in everyone's mouth- Gutan

**Everyone: ***Barely drunk*

Q: Germany:-contuiely pulls curl-

**Italy (Germany): *******Follows his grandfather's example*

Q: Kit:NEW SONG! Strawberry Swing also sad because i suck at pick music

_Okay~ _

Q: All Italians/Romains: Do you thhink your smooth, if so show how please

**Germany (Italy)/ Spain (Romano)/ Germania (Rome): **The curl.

Q: America:Papa? Me and Utah got in a fight because i said It does nothing to help you...

**Canada (America): **Maple! You guys need to grow a pair and solve things yourselves!

_Um, America?_

**Canada (America): **What?!

_They_ _tried that once and a war broke out._

**Canada (America):** *Sigh*

Q: Britain:Want me to call ya Iggy? and als can i has a cupcake?

**France (Britain): **No and I don't make cupcakes.

Q: New Zealand:Is your voice soft when you have smexy?

**Australia (New Zealand): **What? No!

Q: Kit:ChinaxHongKong -snikers and runs away-

_YOU DARE INSULT THE RUSCHU?! HAVE AT THEE!_

Q: Canada:-pulls ahoge waiting for him to pass out or get calm-

**America (Canada): ***Points the hockeyzooka at you*

Q: France:-tackles and sits on top of him rubing his eyebrows- w

_Because that's a smart thing to do to the world's biggest pervert._

Q: Turkey:-pokes cheek- You look handsomer in Greece's body -snikers-

**Greece (Turkey): ***Asleep*

Q: Kirklands:o 3 o do you hate eachother?

**Kirklands: **Yes. we. do.

Q: Kit:p - p -still crying over incest- I-I cant belive it...

_I'm sorry! C(TT_J_TT)D_

Q: Ukraine:-pokes nose- Bella?

**Belarus (Ukraine): **Nyet.

* * *

_So it's the end of the chapter! You guys have been suggesting songs for me so I'm going to start suggesting my favorites (The ones that are on my iPod) Today: Europa by Globus._

_So review? _

_HASTA LA PASTA!  
_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey guys! So school's starting soon and I'm so freaking bored out of my mind that I'm actually excited to go back to school and see all of my friends!_

_So the reviewers are:  
_

**France** **(Britain):** WAIT! I hate this bloody body swap so I made a potion to change us back! *Passes potion to everyone* Drink up!

_***POOF***_

_Cute! You're all chibis! *Picks up Chibi!Prussia* SO AWESOMELY CUTE! Would you do the awesome honor?  
_

**Chibi!Prussia:** The awesome reviewers are: Animel Canadia, Rhea Abgrund, Idon'tknowhwotodealwiththis, DeadlyNightmareTrio13, Hetalian Miss, NaruSasuXSasoDei

_And now I shall use my super awe powers. Chibitalia! I choose you!_

**Chibitalia: ***Puppy dog eyes* P-Pwease review? I-If you don't, I'll be sad.

* * *

Q: Kit-san: I still love you (in a non-weird way) for writing this. Its hilarious. *praises you forever*

_Thank you! *Blushes*_

Q: Prussia: Just to let you know... This is the.. fifth time I think that I'm having this argument about it.. Apparently everyone is against me when I say people can be a seme. I say Arthur can be a seme, I get a no because he sees things that aren't there when clearly they are there. I say Matthew can be seme when I KNOW I've read fics where you were the one giving the birth and whatnot and you say no! Now you get to listen to me rant. *crosses arms, pouting*

**Chibi!Prussia: ***Cuddles with Chibi!Canada* Pwease stop yelling.

_Dude, really? You're going to go with the adorable mind control?_

**Chibi!Prussia: **Ja!

Q: Romano: *hugs* Mi amour... You can't do any better than Antonio. He's the best their is and his passion is... oh dios mío es increíble... *goes off into dream land*

**Chibi!Romano: **I still don't agree!

**Chibi!Spain: **SQUEEEEEEE! MY LITTLE LOVI IS LITTLE AGAIN! *Cuddles*

Q: America: I have officially declared myself to me more awesomely heroic than you. Seeing as I am born in one of the original thirteen colonies and I STILL am in the area even if I'm not living in a colony now I still am more awesome. Plus, I gotta make up for what you and Prussia lack. *grins*

**Chibi!America: **I'm cute and look dead sexy in a tiny mini skirt. Your move.

Q: France: ... *burst into fits of laughter* Okay yeah. You keep letting yourself think that. It'll help your ego one day.

**Chibi!France: ***Pouts and has a Tamaki corner moment*

Q: South Korea: Thank you! Thank you so much! I have learned almost every word for Gangnam Style. BEST. SONG. EVER.

**Chibi!South Korea: **Well, everything did originate in me! , Da-Ze!

_Can I just say that I looked it up on youtube...WHAT THE ACTUAL CRAP DID I WATCH?!_

Q: Spain: Can I... Touch your axe...? *looks at you cutely*

**Chibi!Spain: ***Nods and holds an axe bigger than his body*

Q: All: *sad face* I hurt myself...I tripped and may have broken my foot...so I'm here to feel better, since I am stuck in bed all mothertrucking weekend.

**Chibitalia: **Would some pasta make you feel better?

Q: Kit: Have you every watched the Smosh guys? I love them they're so funny! By the way, I thought it would onlybe 4 chapters of body swap, and 4 of chibis.

_I LOVE SMOSH! I am also so lazy that I don't count the chapters._

Q: Britain: I'm forever-a-scone too. We can be forever-a-scone together._  
_

**Chibi!Britain: ***Sniffles* Really? Would you care for a scone?

Q: Austria: Don't freak out...but my sister broke your piano. She said there was a hamster eating popcorn on it. (If you get the joke, you pwn.)

**Chibi!Austria: ***Eye twitch* AMERICA! I BLAME YOU AND STUPID PARRY GRIPP!

Q: Japan: How long have you had your epic ninja skills?

**Chibi!Japan: **Forever.

Q: Switzerland: What would you do if someone broke into your house and none of your guns worked?

**Chibi!Switzerland: **My guns always work. They have to in order to make sure Lichtenstein is safe.

Q: America: *pulls curl and runs* RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

**Chibi!America: ***Moans and starts to cry*

Q: Greece: What would you do if you woke up one day and were suddenly allergicto cats?

**Chibi!Greece: ***Using one cat as a blanket and another as a pillow, completely asleep*

Q: Canada:(Ryuu) Dang it. -pouts-

**Chibi!Canada: **Sorry but maple! You can't just go around maiming people!

Q: France:(DR) Soooo, i shouldn't show you the 'France's Sexy Eye' one? fine be that way, i'll just post random posters on this large blank wall over here. -walks over to said wall and does so-

**Chibi!France: **Mon dieu! Don't just post them!

Q: 2P!Iggy-kun:(Yumi) My question If Iggy-chan has a flying mint bunny, do you have a Flying chocolate bunny? Cause thats kind of what i'm thinkin.

**2P!Britain: **Yup! He loves cupcakes!

Q: Swissy:(Yuki) I know, all Swizts fangirls are saying 'WHAT!?' at the that. Dumb Mary sues ruining the name of Switzerland.

**Chibi!Switzerland: **DUMM VERDAMMT SCHLAMPE IST NICHTS NAHE AN MICH!

_Dude! Put the bazooka down!_

Q: Kit:(Ana) Are you heartless? -shocked face- Well, i didn't even cry so i'm being a hypocripte._  
_

_I never cry at any movies, except maybe Titanic. I'm truly heartless. Can we be heartless together?_

Q: Everyone:(Triplets) Wah! We need help! Wait, -pushes Canada, America, and Iggy off the choice board- You already have your roles. Anyways! We need one of you to be a bad guy/girl and a friend/ally in our story! We need someone that would have a close older-brotherly connection with our main character and someone who wants to be loved and would go through any means to get it. Which one of you do you think that is?

_If I may: France is the one who wants to be loved, if America is the hero then Russia is the villain, Japan is the older brother type, and Italy is the ally. Everyone cool with that?_

**Everyone:** Yup.

Q: Scotty:(DR) What are your thoughts that some people(Including us) head canons are that your actual a protective older brother?

**Chibi!Scotland: **PAHAHAHA! P-PROTECITVE?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Q: Everyone:(Ryuu) You do realize body-switches make all of you more ridiculous then a canadian in Estonia? (ask if you want that explained)

_Can you explain? I spent an hour trying to figure that one out._

Q: Roma-chan(Romano):(Yumi) What are your thoughts on this poster? (Holds up poster that says, "LOVINO VARGAS, Crys manly tears")

**Chibi!Romano: **I-I don't cry! *Blushes*

Q: France: I blame you, I have your laugh down... flat.

**Chibi!France: **And that is...a bad thing?

Q: America: Guess what, we bought doughnuts and we didn't kill each other! But, I did tackle Lousiania, he tried to steal my Long John.

**Chibi!America: **You didn't save any donuts for me?

Q: Sealand: Want a doughnut?

**Chibi!Sealand: **YEAH! I love the jelly filled!

Q: Prussia: I found out what a German Sparkle Party is... not glad about it.

**Chibi!Prussia: **It's pretty awesome, ja?

Q: Romano: No, I need you for a story I'm writting on dA.

**Chibi!Romano: **Fine.

Q: Iceland: *running* Let me hug you!

**Chibi!Iceland:**...Okay.

Q: South Korea: : Happy late birthday, and I swear, if you even attempt to grope me, I'll chop of your hands.

**Chibi!South Korea: ***Pouts* But groping originated in me, Da-Ze!

Q: Kit: There is a new guy (alot of them just appeared at my school so far) in my History and Pre-al class, and his last name is Polish, so when me and my Hetalia and Yoai loving friend found out that, I said Poland and we started laughing, at least it was in History.

_You should see if he's a Brony._

Q: Austria: How do you feel about Vienna one of the Electronic music capitals of the world?

**Chibi!Austria: **Excuse me, I'm going to go kill myself, now.

Q: Germany: marry me now or the Italian gets it. *has Italy hostage with a gun to his head* either that, or you kiss me or something, cause I love you :) *totally innocent now*

**Germany: **I'm going to regret this but...*Puts on HRE costume and starts to cry* P-Pwease let him go!

Q: Kitouran: WHEN WILL YOU UPDATE HETALIA HIGH?

_Um, well, you see...heh...*Throws Chibitalia and flees for my everloving life*_

Q: America: *tosses a diamond ring at him* MARRY ENGLAND. AND LIKE IT.

**Chibi!America: **Yo! Iggy! Will you-

**Chibi!Britain: **No...but I wouldn't say no to a date.

Q: Romano: QUICK! You're in a tiny room full of Germans having a German Sparkle Party and you can only get out if you either A) die or B) marry a German! WHAT SHALT YOU DO?

**Chibi!Romano: **Die.

Q: Spain: *gropes ass* :D you have the sexiest ass here

**Chibi!Spain: **I know. *Smiles happily*

Q: Britain: *hurr hurr face* I touched Big Ben :D

**Chibi!Britain: **What?!

Q: Russia: You so cute, can you gimme a hug? If not then I'll tell Belarus where you keep your scarf collection. *also loves scarves*

**Chibi!Russia: **Da!

Q: Prussia: *gives him a diamond ring* MARRY MY COUNTRY. NOW. LIKE SERIOUSLY, MARRY CANADA OR ELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSE.

**Chibi!Prussia: **We're already awesomely engaged!

Q: Canada: *gets on my knees* you are. My country. And I shall always remember thee! :3

**Chibi!Canada: **Thank you! *Cries happily*

* * *

_Heh. I just realized that a tiny Britain is a Chibi!Iggy. That's adorable!  
_

_So this week a suggested song: Guilty Beauty Love by Vic Mingona _

_So...Review me, maybe?  
_

_HASTA LA PASTA!  
_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey guys! So school has started again and my favorite is Japanese. It's easier than French by far, although we have to write our names down and mine looks a bit like Britain's face. (Bonus points if you can figure out my real name from that) _

_I've already found some Hetalia fans just by bringing my plushie Alfred to school...and by singing_ Marukaite Chykuu_ really loudly._

_Remember how I talked about the PrusAus drama CD? I let my guy friend listen to it. The reaction was priceless!  
_

_I'm also going to insert as many squee moments in possible into the chibi chapters. See if you can find them.  
_

_So, the reviewers are: Idon'tknowhwotodealwiththis, Animel Canadia, DeadlyNightmareTrio13, Hetalian Miss, AkitaNeruWolfLover, NaruSasuXSasoDei, ChocoVanille.  
_

_Hey, I just typed this.  
_

_And France is rapey.  
_

_But I don't have tumblr.  
_

_So review me, maybe?_

* * *

Q: Canada: I was away at camp and people were like, "Who's Canada?" And I literally started sobbing and screaming, "HE'S THE SECOND BIGGEST COUNTRY! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO CANADA IS?!" I LOVE YOU, MATTIE! 3

**Chibi!Canada: **Maple. Thank you for defending me. *Cuddles into Kumajirou*

Q: America: *nosebleeds* I read WAAAY too much USUK doujinshis...and my question is, why is Mommy always giving you the blowjobs and the uke? (Mommy being England, durr)

**Chibi!America:** Because he's a tundra!

_Dude, I think you mean tsundere._

**Chibi!America: **Tomato, tomahto.

**Chibi!Spain: **Where?!

Q: Mommy: Why do you always let America-nii top? You should show him your pirate side! I like Pirate!England! He's sexy Also, WHY WOULD YOU BE SO STUPID!? YOU MESSED UP! HETAONI IS YOUR FAULT TOO! *cries*

**Chibi!Britain: ***Whimpers and starts to cry*

**Chibi!America: ***Walks over and hugs Britain* Don't cry, Iggy.

Q: Romano: I have a crate of tomatoes! Want one? *holds out tomato* I get a kiss first though!

**Chibi!Romano: ***Pecks on the cheek and jumps into the box, slamming the lid down*

Q: Italy: Teach me how to make pasta perfectly? And will you help me teach Mommy to cook? Also, *hugs* HetaOni isn't completely your fault. I love you

**Chibitalia (Who was placed in a Chibitalia costume): **Gratzi!

Q: Germany: Your beer smells bad. Worse than American beer.

**Chibi!Germany: **Nein! Mein beer is delicious!

Q: Prussia: I am more awesome than you. Plus, are you aware that 5 meters is longer than 16 feet?! You are NOT that big!

**Chibi!Prussia: **It is that big. It's hard buying pants but I'm just that awesome. *Haters gonna hate moment*

Q: Sealand: Microsoft word doesn't recognize your name...

_I told you it doesn't!_

**Chibi!Sealand: **Well, I bet it doesn't recognize jerk Britain, either!

_...Sure._

Q: Hungary: Did you know it's possible to have a yaoi overload? I did. I got a huge headache, was dizzy, and ended up having to lie down.

**Chibi!Hungary: **That happens when you're untrained in the yaoi arts. It used to happen to me before Japan was a sweet heart and taught me yaoi mastery.

Q: Prussia: AW! *huggles* I love you! *pinches cheeks* Your still in your five meter glory even when your a chibi!

_That's actually kinda scary..._

**Chibi!Prussia: **Nein! It's awesome!

Q: America: ... I bet you would know that wouldn't you. I bet you secretly wish it was Iggy that saw you ATTEMPTING to be dead sexy in a mini skirt. Sorry dude, that title belongs to Mattie!

**Chibi!America: **Dude! That's my _brother!_ I DON'T WANT THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!

Q: Spain: Your do cute! *hugs* Can I keep you? I'll even take Romano with me!

**Chibi!Spain: **¡sí!

Q: France: I'm sorry but it's true... Scones? *holds out plate*

**Chibi!France: **Non!

Q: Everyone: *sees everyone as a chibi* *dies of cuteness overlode* *comes back to life* *hugs everyone*

**Everyone: **Dafuq we just see?

**Chibitalia: **Ve~

Q: All: Awwwwwwwww, kawaii! HUG ALL TEH CHIBIS! *hugs* I'm better now, I think I just bruised it.

**Chibi!Canada: **I can make pancakes. It would make the pain hurt less. *Blushes*

Q: America: I'm sorry! *hugs* I have this weird obsession with the curls and stuff...I didn't mean to make you cry!

**Chibi!America: **I'd feel better if I had a burger...

Q: Poland: Guess what? I be Polish and I look like you! Well...except for the Ukraine-like boobs...

**Chibi!Poland: **That's, like, so totally awesome!

Q: China: *hugs again: OMG, so mega kawaii! *notices curl in ponytail* O.O *tugs on it curiously*

**Chibi!China: **ARUUUUUOH YEAH~

Q: England: Sure! *noms scone* Hey...Michigan is right, these're pretty good!

**Chibi!Britain: ***eyes widen* R-Really?

Q: France: I keep laughing like you! WHY MUST I BE PART FRENCH AND BE ALL PERVY?!

**Chibi!France: **Mon dieu! Does no one realize that France rhymes with romance? Non? It's not perverted! It's love!

Q: Canada: I have the opposite problem that others do...At times, I mistake America for you!

** Chibi!Canada:** Really? Yay!

Q: Prussia: You remind me of my brother...But I like your eyes. I want red eyes!

**Chibi!Prussia: **_Kesesese_ That's because red eyes are awesome!

Q: Romano: Did you get hit by the tsundere block again? You need to just admit how you feel to the one you love! *starts humming How Does She Know from Enchanted*

**Chibi!Romano: **I-I'm not a tsundere! *Blushes furiously*

Q: Kit: What pairings do you support most? Some of my biggest ships are USUK, SuFin, LietPol, Spamano, and GerIta. And my friend asked if I was gay when I said I like yaoi. v-v

_USUK, SuFin, LietPol, GerIta, RusChi, PruCan, GerIta, DenNor. Um, I think that's it so far._

Q: Sweden: How do you feel about being the only confirmed homosexual character thusfar in Hetalia

**Chibi!Sweden:**...Okay.

Q: Finland: Does it REALLY annoy you when Sweden calls you his wife? Or do you secretly like it?

**Chibi!Finland: **Nope! I like Su-san! He's actually very nice!

Q: Hungary: I am also part Hungarian and like you, love yaoi! But only Hetalia, other yaoi doesn't do it for me.

**Chibi!Hungary: **I know! It's so much fun to pair them together! And draw them together!

Q: Kit:(Ryuu)Ok In Estonia the word 'No' is spelled 'ei' but pronounced 'eh'. Like the Canadian accent and dawwwwwwwwww! They were all so cute as chibis! -huggles Chibi!Spain-

_Ohhhhhh, now I understand!_

Q: Roma-chan:(Yumi) Dawwwwwwwwww! Even cuter when you were a chibi! -huggles- Oh wait...I forgot my question... Whatever.

**Chibi!Romano: **Let go of me, stupid bastardo!

Q: Prussia:(Yuki)I'm kinda suspicious on to what a sparkle party is... and i'd rather not know.

**Chibi!Prussia: **You only wish you knew how awesome a sparkle party was!

Q: Scotland:(Yumi) Keep laughing, I dare you...

**Chibi!Scotland: ***Keeps laughing*

Q: Kit:(Ana) We aren't heartless! We're Nobody's! (How i love Kingdom Hearts. )

_*Bro hug*_

Q: America:(DR) Dawwww -huggles- Can i keep him? He looks so cute!

**Chibi!America: **What?! No! I'm a nation, dude!

Q: Swissy:(Yuki) Hmm, Chibi!Swissy with a bazooka...What a strange sight...

**Chibi!Switzerland: ***Glares and cleans bazooka*

Q: Kitouran: DUDE YOU ANSWERED MY QUESTIONS :D THANK YOUUUUUUUUU. BUT SERIOUSLY UPDATE HETALIA HIGH. OR ELSE. Oh and have you watched Clannad or Elfen Lied? Very beautiful animes.

_UWAAAAH! I'm going to do it soon! I swear! I also only watch an anime if it's on Netflix but Clannad is on my list._

Q: Germany: WHY YOU NO MARRY ME. -creepy like Belarus, holding a knife- YOU BECOME ONE WITH ANIMEL CANADIA, DA? -innocent again- really, I love you! :3

**Chibi!Germany: ***Pales* N-Nein! *Flees*

Q: France: THANKS TO MY TRIP TO PARIS I HAD A RIDE ON THE EIFFEL TOWER DX WHICH IS SMALLER THAN BIG BEN BTW.

**Chibi!France:** Does not matter the size as long as you know how to use it, oui?

Q: America: what would you do if Canada snapped, tied you up with duct tape and used you for target practise in hockey?

**Chibi!America:**...*Moves away from Chibi!Canada*

Q: Sweden: -gives diamond ring- propose to Finland. Now.

**Chibi!Sweden:** He's already m' wife.

Q: Sealand: You're an epic country. Yesh you are.

**Chibi!Sealand: **Thank you! Finally someone recognizes me, desu yo!

Q: Romano: QUICK! France and Germany propose to you at once! WHAT DO YOU DO?

**Chibi!Romano: **CHIGI! *Faints*

Q: England: regarding my statement earlier, are you pleased that big ben is larger than the eiffel tower?

**Chibi!Britain: **I am a gentleman! I find no such pleasure in those things! *Grins*

Q: Prussia and Canada: SWEET! THEN HAVE BABIES AND LET ME AND HUNGARY WATCH.

**Chibi!Prussia/Chibi!Canada: ***Backs slowly away*

Chibi!Prussia/Chibi!Germany/Chibi!Canada: Oh yeah you chibis xD *kidnaps Prussia, Canada and Germany* MINE :3

_Bon voyage! Don't forget that Prussia needs to be fed awesomeness at least twice a day!_

Q: Kit: *holds bacon* When are you going to update Hetalia High? *puts it on a shelf up high*

_Dude, I'm really, really tall. *Takes bacon*_

Q: America: Haha Louisiana is running around the house... screaming.

**Chibi!America: **Can't you states get along for five seconds?

Q: Sealand: Here *hands doughnut* enjoy

**Chibi!Sealand: **Thanks! *Eats doughnut*

Q: Prussia: *picks up* OHMEINGOTT SO KAWAII!

**Chibi!Prussia: **I'm not cute! I'm awesome!

Q: Canada: Aww here *hands three plates full of pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup* Enjoy!

**Chibi!Canada: **Oh! Merci!

Q: Britain: MARRY MY FATHER AND LOVE HIM!

**Chibi!Britain: ***Tsundere mode: ACTIVATED* I couldn't possibly love that git!

* * *

_This was a long chapter to write! Hope you guy enjoyed it!  
_

_I suggest you guys listen to Italian Boyz by Vic Mingona! It's pretty adorable and funny.  
_

_So...Reviews?  
_

_HASTA LA PASTA!  
_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey guys! I am really stressed lately! I am so glad that it's Friday that I can't stand it and I curse past me for wishing that summer was over!_

_On a totally random note...*Picks up Chibi!Britain and kisses him* THE NEW SEASON OF DOCTOR WHO IS PRUSSIA!  
_

**Chibi!Britain:** Of course it was.

_So...freaking...Prussia...! TT ^ TT_

_I also need money to buy Hetalia crap so... GET YOUR CHIBI NATIONS HERE! HIGHEST BIDDER WINS!  
_

**Everyone:** *Flees*

_Hey! Get back here! Come on! I was just kidding!_

_Well, while I round up the chibis, the reviewers are: ChocoVanille, BlakKillerKat, SasuNaruXSasoDei, Hetalian Miss, Idon'tknowhwotodealwiththis, Animel Canadia, Hetalia fan.  
_

_*Drags the last chibi into the room* Review?  
_

* * *

Q: America: If I told you I had all the hamburgers on the planet, all the video games you could ever want, and all the smacks you could eat, would you let me keep you?

**Chibi!America: **Duh! Do you actually have that stuff? SLUMBER PARTY!

Q: Britain: *cries and hugs him* I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I forgot you were chibi! Please forgive me!

**Chibi!Britain: **I'll forgive you if you try my scones.

Q: France: ...Mommy will kill me for saying this...I actually don't hate you so much anymore...hug? *evil aura* But ty anything and I will destroy the Eiffel tower forever.

**Chibi!France: **M-Mon d-dieu! I'm too young and beautiful to die! Take Anglettere instead! *Hides*

**Chibi!Britain: **FROG!

Q: Italy: Chibitalia! I have a picture I drew of you on my wall! It's so cute do you still miss Holy Rome? *cries and bangs head on the wall* WHY DID I ASK?!

**Chibitalia: **Why would I miss him? He's right here! *Cuddles into Chibi!Germany*

Q: Prussia: ...whatever. Can I hold Gilbird?

**Chibi!Prussia: **Nein! You are unawesome!

Q: Canada: Because I defended you...could I hold Kumajiro...?

**Chibi!Canada: **O-Oui.

**Chibi!Kumajirou (Because that's squee factor five): **Who are you?

**Chibi!Canada: **Kumitchieji! I'm your owner!

Q: Everyone: How many of you have been to Florida? ;)

**Chibi!America:** Well, I'm out. *Starts to climb out the window*

_Dude! We're on the third floor! *Grabs Chibi!America*_

Q: Kit: I feel bad for you being attacked, so...have some cookies! *holds out platter*

_Yay! Thanks! But you don't have to worry. If someone attacks me again I have a secret weapon. *Grins evilly at Chibi!France*_

Q: Prussia: your 'five meters' wouldn't fit in your pants. and grats on being a micronation :D

**Chibi!Prussia: **Mein five meters fit in mein pants awesomely! Danke! Someday I will be the awesome nation of Prussia again! _KESESESESE!_

Q: Canada: your awesome, never forget that

**Chibi!Canada: **Oui, merci, but I couldn't forget, not with Prussia telling me every day. *Blushes*

Q: Britain: I actualy like your food, it's pretty good

**Chibi!Britain:** See?! Someone else likes my excellent cuisine!

**Chibi!France:** Cuisine?! I would not give that slop to my worst enemy!

**Chibi!Britain: **At least my food doesn't smell like moldy cheese!

**Chibi!France:** That's finely aged cheese, you cretin!

_Guys! Stop fighting! You're acting like three year...oh._

Q: Germany: *gives wurst* your awesomer than prussia even though your rather dull sometimes

**Chibi!Prussia: **Oh...Oh mein Gott. I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were blind!

**Chibi!Germany: **Danke for the wurst, Fraulein.

Q: Italy:*gives pasta* PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAA AAA!

**Chibitalia: **PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA! Ve~

Q: *i summon mexico- LIKE A BOSS* Mexico: WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE SHOW!?

**Chibi!Mexico: **Because I'm too busy trying to hop America's fence.

_*Shot by every Mexican ever* _

Q: America: you make me sad to be american, go eat healthy

**Chibi!America: **I eat at Pizza Hut and they declared pizza a vegetable!

Q: Japan: THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR VIDEO GAMES *glomps*

**Chibi!Japan:** Hai, you are very welcome.

Q: Romano: *gives tomato* go 'do it' with spain

**Chibi!Romano: ***Congrats! Your Chibi!Romano has evolved to Super!Tsundere!* I hate that stupid bastardo!

Q: Everyone: wait a sec, your all still chibis! *glomps everyone* KTHXBYE! :3

**Chibi!Britain: **Bloody Hell! Why does everyone want to hug us?!

Q: Kit: Hehehehe. You should get used to it. This is actually me being normal around friends. And then some. *smiles sweetly*

_ O-Oh? ;.;_

Q: America: YES! I win! Who's awesome now! And no its not Prussia. He's fucking King. And Mattie's Queen.

**Chibi!America: **I'm not awesome. I'm the hero. *Starts humming _Hamburger Street_*

Q: France: Fine then! You don't get my cooking! I'll just switch to le country of passion. I'd go for the hottest of you all but he's taken by an angel... Oh. And the reason I'm taking his language and not yours. J

**Chibi!France:** I am glad you are not speaking French. Only someone who can attract people dare speak the language of love like moi.

Q: Spain: Great! Now if you would kindly pack everything you and Romano would need for the rest of your lives and follow me. *waits paitently*

**Chibi!Spain:** *Picks up Chibi!Romano* I'm ready!

**Chibi!Romano:** Put me down, bastardo!

Q: Britain: *stares at* Let me love you? *holds out arms* Oh, and can you make me a chibi? Chibi sparkle party will be epic!

**Chibi!Britain: **Of course I can turn you into a chibi! *Holds out chibi potion*

_I bet it tastes better than your food._

**Chibi!Britain:** WANKER! MY FOOD IS PERFECTLY GOOD!

_Uh huh._

Q: All: Well, my injury is gone...but now I keep coughing. Why can I never just be 100% healthy? And today I also learned I am bipolar...

**Chibitalia:** Why doesn't Doitsu take care of you? He always takes great care of me when I'm sick! *Hugs Chibi!Germany*

**Chibi!Germany: ***Blushes*

Q: Canada: Aw, thanks sweetie! *hugs* I'm up and walking again now, but it's sweet you care.

**Chibi!Canada: **Really? Merci. If you ever want pancakes you can just ask me.

Q: America: *gives burger* We okay now, little guy?

**Chibi!America: **I'm not little! *Pouts and noms burger*

Q: China: *giggles* How kawaii! *pulls it again*

**Chibi!China:** Stop, aru! *Runs under table*

Q: Kit: I'm really tall too. Can I borrow China since my chibi China plushie never came? My family wants to watch a horror movie and I freak out worse than America in a room full of ghosts. I'm gonna need something to hug and pillows just don't cut it.

_Of course! *Hands over Chibi!China*_

Q: America and England: How would it make you feel if you heard that there are videos on YouTube of you two (or your voice actors at least) saying the other looked dead sexy in a miniskirt? Follow up question, do you think you two would look dead sexy in miniskirts?

**Chibi!America: **I _do_ look dead sexy in a tiny mini skirt! Even Scott Freeman thinks so!

**Chibi!Britain:** Well, Eric Vale thinks _I_ look dead sexy in a tiny mini skirt!...Wait...why am I proud of that?!

Q: Britain: Yeah, really. She always said they were really good...well, when they don't burn.

**Chibi!Britain:** My scones are never burnt! They're just extra crispy!

Q: All: Did you know that your creator had sketches of a male Hungary? And he's used in the anime, with a few alterations. He's riiiiiiiight there! *points at Lithuania*

_IS THAT TRUE?!_

**Chibi!Lithuania: **W-Well...

**Chibi!Poland: **OMG, Leit! When were you, like, planning on telling me?

**Chibi!Lithuania: **B-But...

**Chibi!Poland: **You, like, look, totally, look good as a, like, girl!

Q: France:...you're really kinda creepy. I know your country's suppose to be all lovey-dovey and everything, but I mean...you freak me out sometimes.

**Chibi!France: **Mon dieu! Why does everyone say that? I am the country of love!

Q: Japan: You know, I always wanted to see Tokyo, it sounds so beautiful and exciting!

**Chibi!Japan: **Hai, he is.

Q: Italy: My friend and I always end up doing the "PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA" thing and quoting you and Germany.

**Chibitalia: **Did you hear that, Doitsu? People quote us!

**Chibi!Germany: **Ja, Italy.

Q: Romano: You're super tsundere, Roma. It's blatantly obvious you're in love with Spain.

**Chibi!Romano: **I-I am not, you bastardo!

Q: Kit: *gets on my knees and yells* DANG YOU TALL PEOPLE!

_*Nomming the bacon* MWAHAHAHAHA!_

Q: Britain: Your lucky I can't slap you.

**Chibi!Britain: **That's just ungentlemanly!

Q: America: No, also Mississippi made me change my name ... to Misty Dani Nicolea Jones... yay.

**Chibi!America: **Can't you kids make it a decade with the same name?

Q: Prussia: Here *hands chocolate bar* Enjoy.

**Chibi!Prussia: **WOOHOO! AWESOME!

_*Stares*_

**Chibi!Prussia:**

_B-But it's better than bacon...  
_

Q: Canada: No problem.

**Chibi!Canada: ***Smiles shyly*

Q: Britain: Here, *hands a cup of tea* Enjoy. *turns and throws a bottle of love potion away that I made myself.*

**Chibi!Britain: **W-What was that?

Q: Germany: *blindfolds and slaps on HRE's hat* Hmm, you look like him.

**Chibitalia: **H-Holy Rome?

**Chibi!Germany: **Ja, Italy.

Q: Liechtenstein: So me and my Hetalia loving friend we're sitting in History, and my teacher was talking about how Alaska is a state, and I was about to yell at a guy who moved here from the state next to our state (he's polish and cute) about saying Canada wrong, he said it like Caniada, when I saw ur name on a map, I yelled out "I found Liechtenstein", nobody but said friend before paid attentioned, but we were talking about buying you and Sealand.

**Chibi!Liechtenstein: **That's very nice of you but then I would have to leave big bruder.

Q: Switzerland: I should start running... shouldn't I? *starts running*

**Chibi!Switzerland: ***Loads and cocks gun*

Q: Kitouran: AWESOME CLANNAD IS A FLIPPIN AMAZING ANIMEEEEE :D Oh, and remember a chat on omegle involving an OC named Mel with Germany coming home from war? THAT WAS ME :D I didn't email you cause I don't have one T.T

_OH MY GOD! I loved that RP! It was so facking good! It was also the first time to RP UsUk! They had a boy with the name Sparta so America got to introduce him as, "THIS...IS...SPARTA!"_

**Chibi!America: **That is so cool! I'm so doing that with the next state I get!**  
**

Q: Germany: -starts to cry and turns into a chibi as well- WAAAAAAAAAAA WHY YOU NO LET ME LOVE YOU D: -looks extremely sad-

**Chibitalia: **Because he's mine! *Pouts*

Q: America: -gives hamburger- here ya go, sweetie :3

**Chibi!America: **Yay! *Noms*

Q: Prussia: you so awesome it's cute! Wait that ain't right... -ponders-

**Chibi!Prussia: **Don't you mean that I'm so cute that it's awesome?

Q: Hungary: I GOTZ A VID OF PRUSSIA AND CANADA. -gives to her while wearing trenchcoat- GIMME CHOCOLATZ AS PAYMENT.

**Chibi!Prussia: **HOW IN THE FUHRER DID YOU GET THAT?!

**Chibi!Hungary:** *Gives chocolate*

Q: Austria: ... ITS FRIDAY FRIDAY -trollface-

**Chibi!Austria: ***Eye twitch*

**Everyone else: ***Backs away slowly*

Q: France: Unbelievable... -facepalm

**Chibi!France: **Oui, I know!

_I don't think that's a good thing..._

Q: Britain: but you do find joy in that ;D MARRY AMERICA DAMMIT. -has wedding planned out-

**Chibi!Britain: ***Pales* No!

Q: Canada: -gives a giant stack of pancakes and a giant stuffed polar bear- cause you're so much cuter than your brother.

**Chibi!Canada: **Merci.

**Chibi!America: **Hey!

Q: Britain: ... I skipped most of the fanfic because yes I hate yaoi. But anyways, Iggy can you kill the frog for me?

_Y-You skipped...my fanfic? *Goes to the corner to have a Tamaki moment* I-I'll be over here if anyone has need of me._

**Chibi!Britain:** No, sorry, he can't be killed. Trust me, I've tried.

Q: America: YOU ARE 19! 19! Wtf how do you have kids when you are only 19?

**Chibi!America: **You haven't seen _16 and pregnant_ have you?

Q: I have a Gilbird too. No really, I went to Mike's Feed and Pets, got chickens, and named one Gilbird. So cute.

**Chibi!Prussia: **Then you're slightly awesome!

Q: France: No France, I don't like you. But the birds are so cute, da.

**Chibi!France: **Everyone likes me!

* * *

**Chibi!Prussia:** Kit's still moping so I get the awesome honor of ending this chapter! So, that's it! Go home! Review and blah and blah and blah.

**Chibitalia: **HASTA LA PASTA!


End file.
